


Passive Occurences

by PerfectMemories_91



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th cadet band, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Humor, Car Accidents, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, IT guru, M/M, MMA pro, Romance, mechanical titans, odm arena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectMemories_91/pseuds/PerfectMemories_91
Summary: Nothing like slam dunking into the raging spit fire captain of the 'Wing's of Freedom'. He blamed Jean for the incident, but Jean more or less opened up a blessing in disguise. Who would have thought that this unfortunate event would happen?"Watch where you're going you fucking moron!" The deep voice roared as he kicked Eren off of him. Eren thumped to the ground, the air taken right out of his lungs as he landed face first into the arena's terrain. He lied there for a good minute, trying to process what the hell even happened.
Relationships: Armin - Relationship, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea what i'm doing. I'm new to the AOT world. 
> 
> Short chapter to see if it's worth continuing. Normally my chapters range in the 4k word count area. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> or not. (:

He stared off into the vast of blue, the sun shining brightly in the sky momentarily as grey clouds started gathering in the horizon. Water lapped his ankles, sand squeezed between his toes as he wiggled them in the lukewarm water. There was scream and shouts, squeals, laughter, conversations, splashing all around him. Salt filled the air, calming his senses.

His real eyes got drunk on the beautiful mess of an ocean, bodies occupying every inch he surveyed. His friends thought it would have been a grand idea to bring him out, maybe to try and lift his spirits when he got all depressed from the thoughts plaguing his mind. He always went through this stage twice a year. The anniversary of his parent’s deaths- although their deaths were apart.

His mothers hit him harder than his fathers. The difference between the both was his father was becoming a little insane while his mother worked hard to protect him. He was particularly close with his mother as he got older when his father started going downhill.

“Eren!” a male voice yelled shaking Eren from his depressing thoughts. He glanced over his shoulder to see a mass of blond hair and a shaved head waving at him. He gave a forced smile as he turned around, his hands still shoved into the pockets of his rolled-up jeans.

“Hey.” He said quietly as his feet left the warm liquid as he slowly walked towards his friends. Armin was still smiling as he got closer, his head tilted towards the side as Conny danced impatiently next to him.

“We’re thinking of going to the ODM arena. Want to go?” Armin asked as he tucked a strand of golden blond hair behind his ear, his cheeks dusted pink from the sun for his skin was rather fair.

“Everyone else is going to meet us there. It’s a free for all today. It’s four teams and they have a special arena set up just for it!” Conny burst raising a fist into the air. Eren raised a brow, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

“Who is all meeting us?” He asked curious. He loved the ODM arena. It was one place he could just release all the pent-up emotions that he didn’t know how to express and be free. The feeling was like he had wings, like he was flying. The adrenaline and the rush of the wind being the only sound in his ears was exhilarating.

“Mikasa, Sasha, and Jean.” Conny responded as the three males started walking, weaving between sun bathers, kicking sand up with their strides. “Historia, Annie, Ymir, and Marco are going to watch.” Eren nodded in response as his mood started to lift with the change in plans. Conny and Armin had originally brought him here to try and help him out because Armin knew how much Eren loved peering out over the ocean, but the solemn look that held in Eren’s eyes, the dullness, Armin needed a change of plans.

“Well, we’ll definitely be one badass of a team.” Eren concluded as they all three hopped onto the sidewalk and headed towards the monstrous building before them in the distance. Eren leaned down brushing the sand off his still bare feet before stopping and hopping to unroll his pants as he struggled awkwardly to put his socks and boots back on.

“I’m so stoked!” Conny said excitedly. “It’s been so long since the crew did this altogether, I mean.”

“Wonder who else is participating and what the game is.” Armin input smiling as he glanced up at Eren. Eren agreed. As they gained closer, there was a huge banner hanging on the building with ‘Attack on Titan’ in bold letters littering it. His brow arched but the title was intriguing and he was rather curious as to what this whole shebang deal was. He loved the ODM gear. He had experienced a few times always being complimented that he was one of the most fluent users of the gear.

“I say our question is answered.” Eren said. “Sounds interesting, whatever attack on titan means.” There was group of people huddled in the front looking like they were talking amongst themselves. A raven-haired female glanced over at them as her eyes perked up. She left the group and started running towards them.

“Eren!” She yelled with a wave as her pace didn’t slow down. Eren’s eyes widened as the female rushed him into a bone crushing hug. Mikasa. Also known as his adoptive sister. Her normal cold-hearted front dissipated for the moment seeing him. She did that on rare occasions, the occasions becoming more frequent since Eren started getting depressed again. He regretted the times he would snap at her- say mean shit, but sometimes her mothering got to be too much that it made him crack.

“Mikasa. You can let go now.” Eren chuckled patting her back. She released him stepping away as her hands consciously gripped the scarf wound around her neck.

“Hey guys! We need to go sign up now if we want to participate!” A voice hollered from where Mikasa had left from, Jean’s hands cupped over his mouth. The group headed towards the others as doors swung open as they all rushed in. The foyer area was crowded with swarms of people, more likely those who came to observe the tournament. Eren raised his hand to his mouth, his teeth lightly biting the flesh of his thumb and palm. A nervous tick of his.

“Eren, over here!” Armin yelled at him realizing that he had strayed from the group with a wave of his hand. Eren released his bite as he hurried towards Armin and joined the group at the desk to sign up.

“Alright guys, the group cannot be over six participants and have to be more than three. You need to sign the participants names on this sheet along with the team captain and team name. Then these are individual consent sheets.” The blond man said laying the papers down. “Glad to see you all are back. It’s been a while your group has came here.” He commented with a smile. Eren grabbed his consent form and a pen as he quickly scribbled his signature on the sheet before laying it back on the table.

“Couldn’t pass the opportunity up. College has a lot of us occupied but we definitely make the most of it when the group is together.” Armin replied as he handed his consent form back. Mikasa held the clip board with the game sheet on it as she started filling names out.

“Okay so we have me, Eren, Armin, Conny, Sasha, and Jean right?” Mikasa verified as she glanced up. A few yes circled through the group. “So, now we need a captain and a name.”

“How about the 104th cadet squad?” Conny offered.

“Where the hell did that name come from?” Jean asked as he slapped his consent form on the counter.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Shut it horse face. I’m down for whatever. If no one else has any ideas then just write down Conny’s.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets. Jean stepped in front of Eren glaring at him. Jean muttered ass under his breath which only made Eren smirk.

“Okay so the 104th cadet squad it is.” Mikasa mumbled as she wrote it. “I vote Eren as team captain.” Eren froze. She couldn’t be serious- and yet with the look in her eyes, she was fucking serious.

“Uh,” Eren started. Why did they want him of all people to be captain? He wasn’t a leader by no means. He’s a cocky son of a bitch for starters. He let his mouth run before thinking which only led to arguing. He really did not like this idea.

“I vote Eren too.” Armin said raising his hand agreeing. Sasha nodded as Conny only shrugged not really caring. The only one who looked opposed was Jean but he remained silent. Eren’s eyes widened as he stood there fucked.

“Okay, Eren it is.” Mikasa said writing his name before handing the clip board back. Eren slapped his hand to his face before sliding it down with a sigh.

“Mikasa, why?” Eren asked looking at her. She shrugged as she challenged his eyes into a stare off. He wasn’t sure what she was aiming for, but he was definitely not it.

“Why not? Believe it or not, you are a good strategist even if you sometimes act before thinking.” Was her reply. “Not to mention how badass you are with the gear.” A hand was placed on his shoulder with light pats. He looked up to see Erwin, the man who had them fill out the paperwork, smiling down at him.

“They have a point. You are pretty experienced with the gear. Now, you guys head to gear up. The game is about to begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a tad bit more comfortable with this chapter. I hope to rid my awkwardness future chapters. Thanks for reading.

“Sasha, where the hell did you get that?” A voice asked with an arched brow. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa turned around to see Sasha shoving the last bit of her powdered donut into her mouth, her eyes wide like she was in a sugar heaven, Conny standing in front of her with his hands on his hips. “That’s disgusting.”

“Bu-ick bis gud.” She spewed spitting pieces of donuts into Conny’s face who looked anything but amused. Conny sighed wiping his face. Sasha swallowed the bite with great effort since it made her mouth go dry but managed to clear her throat to speak again. “I can’t help it. I just love food and when I’m nervous I tend to eat more..” She trailed off as she tapped her pointer fingers together looking down.

“Leave her alone Conny.” Eren said rolling his eyes as he yanked on the last strap to his gear. He was more than ready to do this competition.

“I wasn’t doing anything wrong!” Conny said throwing his hands up in the air. “All I did was ask her where she got the damn thing.” He grumbled. Sasha attempted to pat the pouting male only to poke him the eye causing him to screech in a high-pitched voice. “Damn it!”

“Conny, I’m so sorry!” Sasha said retracting her hands with tears in her eyes. Conny rubbed his eye as wetness covered his cheek.

“Well, that’s unfortunate.” Armin whispered to Eren. Jean walked over to them slinging an arm around each of their necks.

“Think it’s sexual tension?” Jean asked staring at Conny and Sasha. Sasha was now profusely apologizing to Conny as Conny was trying to calm her down. Eren shrugged Jean’s arm off him to turn and face him.

“Don’t be a meddling perv.” Eren said. Jean shook his arm off Armin who looked indecisive where to stand before retreating to be next to Mikasa who sighed and rolled her eyes at the two males.

“I’m not a meddling perv ass. It was a simple question.” Jean replied back crossing his arms over his chest. Eren took a moment to really look Jean over. Jean wasn’t bad looking in no means. He was well built, his hair sported two tones that blended in rather well with each other making his undercut not as noticeable. His eyes were a dark brown almost like pieces of chocolate Eren thought. His build was rather nice, he definitely wasn’t lacking in the muscle field. “Hello? Earth to fucking Yaeger.” Eren shook from his thoughts to a hand waving in his face.

Eren smacked Jean’s hand away. “Quit waving your hoof in my face horse face. It’s impolite.”

“Seriously, that was the dumbest comeback I’ve ever heard leave your lips.” Jean chuckled. “Not to mention that’s usually your fall back insult so it’s not like it’s new.”

“Har har. You done?” Eren asked impatiently. Before Jean could respond, the door to their dressing area swung open as Ewrin walked in bringing in their badges.

“I know it’s nothing fancy, but I had these thrown together in a rush that way you guys have some type of formal identification.” He said handing out the badges. The badges had a pin on the back like a button- Eren unclasped the needle like contraption and attached it to his thigh by his knee on the side between buckles. It was small enough to not be bothersome and get in the way. “So, you guys will be up against Wings of Freedom your first round. There are two different rounds and a finale. There is the speed and accuracy on direction following and capture the flag to totem the teams, then the finale will be attack on titan. Attack on titan is all teams participating. Rules to the game will not be released until the time comes. Is everyone ready?”

\------------ 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Today we have a special treat. We are hosting the annual Attack on Titan tournament. It will run differently than our usual ways. We have a total of four teams. They will each face off with each other and vice versa. There are two rounds then the finale. Each round will give twenty minutes to complete.” Erwin paused to look up at the screen glancing at each tower where the team captains stood. He felt like a teenager again trying to pull this but there was a particular reason he paired the teams he did. He was just glad that Eren’s team had decided to participate. He gave a small smirk realizing that the drone camera was still on him and he probably looked like an idiot in la la land. “So without further a do to the left you will see Captain Yaeger of the 104th cadet squad.” There was a round of screams and shouts. He could make out a yell of Eren's name making the man chuckle. “To the left you will see Captain Ackerman of the Wings of Freedom.” The stands went into an uproar. What did he expect? Levi was a legend inside being part co owner of the arena and being part time MMA fighter.

\----

Eren stood in his tower shifting from foot to foot as Erwin announced them. His team was huddled behind him. The first round they didn’t have any type of weapon. The first round was speed and accuracy to follow directions- more or less an obstacle course.

“Armin.” Eren said his name glancing over his shoulder. Armin perked up at his name giving Eren his complete attention. The blond adored the brunette, ever since they were kids and Eren beat some bullies up picking on him.

“Yes?” he asked. Eren's mouth curved into a genuine smile which made Armin take a sharp in take of breath. Armin wasn’t gay but Eren had a rare beauty that most women were even envious of.

“Let’s do this!” Eren announced. “Everyone remember what we discussed? I will lead with Mikasa to my right with Armin on my left. Jean will be center behind us while Sasha and Conny bring up the rear. This is all strategy and throwing them off their course. All that matters is that I pass the finish line. So as long as I don’t get fucked with we should be in the clear.”

“And if they try to target Eren, Eren will fall into center and Jean will bring up lead.” Armin finished. They were planning to stick with defense over offense of taking out the other captain. If they new better the other captain would probably try to overtake Eren and working with offense.

Eren glanced down below them at the arena- taking in the array of building structures and towers. They had twenty minutes to make it to the other side and cross the finish line. He brought his hand up to his mouth again, laxly biting his hand in thought.

“So, if I could have both teams have their other squad members line up on the roofs connected to their towers so we can proceed.” The announcer asked. A hand landed on Eren’s shoulder causing him to jump.

“Don’t fuck up Yaeger. I’d hate to have to carry your ass.” Jean said with a smirk.

“You too horse face.” Eren fired back smiling as Jean’s hand fell back to his side before giving a small wave and following the others to line up on the roof. He and Jean weren’t particularly close, but he knew he could always count on Jean to be there- regardless if they fought like siblings.

“If both teams are ready then.” The digital board lit up with the time. Erwin raised his hand up into the air with a flare gun. “GO!” he yelled through the mic as green smoke left the gun.

Eren released the grappling hooks at great speed as Armin and Mikasa appeared on either side. He kept his eyes straight a head as released up into the air before releasing the hooks again hooking on a tower before curving around it to hook along another building.

“Do you see them?” Eren yelled over his shoulder. Mikasa appeared closer to him.

“Not yet, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t tailing us. Just keep your eyes forward.” She said before returning to her position as they shifted above the buildings. Eren released his grappling hooks- adoring flips in the air before reattaching to another post.

“Incoming!” Conny’s voice yelled from behind them. Eren felt the wind shift as two other bodies appeared on either side sandwiching them in.

“Fuck.” Eren mumbled into the blazing wind. He sped faster, releasing the grappling hooks faster. Mikasa kept up with him with no issues as Armin fell behind. Eren bit his lip deciding to take lower ground. He rounded a corner flinging himself up into the air gathering momentum.

“Eren!” A voice yelled at him. He looked over his shoulder startled at how close Jean’s voice was. Where the fuck did he come from? “Watch out!” Jean stuck his foot out kicking Eren out of the way only to kick him in the direction where a man from the other team popped up. Eren’s eyes widened as he collided with said male- no reaction time to release grappling hooks. They both hit the side of one of the buildings before landing onto the ground. Eren grumbled with a cough. A badge caught his eyes making him groan more. Nothing like slam dunking into the raging spit fire captain of the 'Wing's of Freedom'. He blamed Jean for the incident, but Jean more or less opened up a blessing in disguise. Who would have thought that this unfortunate event would happen?

"Watch where you're going you fucking moron!" The deep voice roared as he kicked Eren off of him. Eren thumped to the ground, the air taken right out of his lungs as he landed face first into the arena's terrain. He lied there for a good minute, trying to process what the hell happened.

“Eren!” Mikasa said as she released her grappling hook and landing on the ground where the two men resided. Eren was still lying on the ground. How did that fall not affect that man when Eren landed on him? He knew he wasn’t light.

“Fuck. What the hell was that?” Eren asked as he sat up his head swimming. “I think I hit my damn head.” He mumbled feeling slightly dizzy.

“Eren?” Armin said kneeling down. Eren put a hand to his forehead wincing as it felt sore. He took his hand away and saw some blood. He froze. Of course. He had to hit his head.

“I’m fine.” Eren grumbled standing up with a sway.

“You’re not fine idiot. I watched your head bounce off a fucking brick building.” The man tsked not leaving when he clearly could and win the round. Eren glanced at the owner of the voice and squinted. “You need to sit your ass back down.”

“Who do you think you are?” Eren asked squaring himself up. The rest of the opposing team’s squad descended to the ground.

 _“Levi, what the hell is going on down there?”_ A voice sounded over his head piece. Levi reached a hand up and pressed against his ear.

“I got it handled Erwin. We’ll be continuing in a minute.” He said back as his hand fell from his ear as he tucked his arms in front of his chest. “Now, if I remember right, you’re the idiot who body slammed into me.”

Eren flinched, a hand moving to his head again. “Whatever. Jean this is your fault. You broke formation.” Eren grumbled turning around and walking away. He released his grappling hooks and ascended towards a building.

“What is he? A moron? The idiot just had a head injury.” Levi said coldly. Mikasa glared at Levi.

“And yet our moron is now heading towards the finish line.” She said before disappearing up over the buildings herself trailing after Eren.

Eren could barely see as he sailed through the air. Focusing on the blurred finish line before him. He labored his breathing. Mikasa appeared beside him her eyes focused on him in worry.

“Don’t even say it. Let’s just get this over with.” He mumbled just focusing. A body appeared a head of them sailing in the air, arms back almost like they were an angel flying. Eren cursed under his breath as he maneuvered his grappling hooks to go around to avoid another head on collision. Of course, it had to be the prick he slammed into earlier. However, he couldn’t stop staring in awe at the man who was moving like he was born for this.

“Eren!” Mikasa yelled. “Hurry, he’s going to beat us!” That was all it took. He narrowed his eyes as he sped faster, moving at a greater speed than he ever did before. Every building turned into a blur- shaped like blobs. He gained some distance on the other captain, but the other captain wasn’t faulting in the least.

“Damn it.” Eren growled as he released another hook aiming for a tower. Not a plan in mind- just a whim on if it would work, he flew high into the air soaring. He stared at the tower by the finish line- awaiting for the perfect moment to release his grappling hook. “Now.” He said to no one as he flew in crossing the finish line at the same time as the other captain.

A fucking tie.

“And here we are folks with a tie to start the games!” Erwin’s voice roared over the speakers as the arena went into an uproar. Eren stumbled onto the ground- tripping into the wall for support as he took deep breaths.

“You have a death wish kid.” A voice said walking up towards him. “I technically could have disqualified you due to injury.” Eren glanced up at the man. Is this guy fucking serious right now?

“Who do you think you are?” Eren said again since the man never answered him earlier. The man showed no emotion to Eren’s hiss. “And I’m fine. Thanks for the concern.” Eren pressed his back against the wall and slid down to sit.

“Is that so? Says the one who can barely even stand.” He said right back. He walked towards Eren squatting down. “Now don’t fucking move so I can check your head.” Eren slapped the man’s hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” He growled closing his eyes tilting his head back to rest on the wall. “Just…don’t touch me.” He whispered. Levi didn’t move- disregarding the kid’s tantrum. He fumbled into his pocket pulling out a small pocket flashlight shining it on Eren’s face.

“Suck it up buttercup.” Levi said as he gripped Eren’s chin with his free hand and jerking his head down. Eren blinked in shock before his eyes settled on the man’s face. His face was pleasant- the thought making him internally gag that he thought that. His eyebrows were creased as he focused on examining Eren’s head. His grip was firm, but also light feeding Eren with calm nerves. He knew this guy wasn’t actually an enemy- hell he could genuinely care that Eren was injured. But this was a competition. Competition should not try and care for the opposing team.

The flashlight clicked off as Levi released Eren’s chin and stood up. “You need to see a medical team. That’s pretty gashed up, but you’ll live.”

Eren snorted. “What are you..a knight in shining armor? Why do you keep avoiding answering me? Who are you?” He asked as his eyes connected with dark blue eyes of the shorter man.

“Eren!” His named was yelled as his team landed across the finish line and ran towards him. “Are you okay?” Armin asked skidding down beside Eren as Mikasa did the same on his other side. His friends were definitely worry warts. He went to glance back up at the man, but he was already turned and walking away.

“I’m fine.” Eren said with a smile.

\------------

“Ouch. Son of a gypsy.” Eren hissed as the medical attendant dabbed his head with some antiseptic.

“Quit moving.” Her voice said sitting down the cotton ball on the tweezer things and grabbed another tool. “You need some stitches.” She mumbled.

“What? Seriously? Do you even have authority to give me stitches?” He asked moving his head from her grasp. The medical attendant sighed putting her hands on her hips.

“Do you have to whine like a little baby?” She asked.

“I have you know that my dad was a doctor.” He hissed. She rolled her eyes at him before grasping his chin and pulling his head up.

“You’re not the one with a medical license here. You can either stop being a pussy or you can get pulled from the games. Simple as that.” She scowled. Eren frowned. Did this woman seriously just call him a pussy?

“Such vulgar language for a woman.” Eren grumbled. “Not attractive at all.”

“You know, it’s taking all my effort to not bitch smack you right now.” She said as her breath licked Eren’s forehead as she started stitching his head.

“Touche. I can be a dick sometimes. Just gotta learn to roll with it.” He rolled his eyes.

“Uh huh.” She said. “I guess the saying is true that pretty boys are ass holes.”

Eren chuckled. “Me a pretty boy? Yeah right.” There was knock on the door as the attendant tied the last knot to his stitches and sat the tool down. The door opened to reveal Erwin as he shut the door behind him.

“All patched up?” Erwin asked. Eren nodded as the attendant stopped his head from moving as she stuck a large bandage over his head.

“Like brand new.” Eren chirped. The attendant chuckled. “Thanks to her.” He jabbed her thumb in her direction.

“Says the one who was questioning my medical license.” She snorted cleaning up the supplies. Erwin arched a brow, interest peaked.

“Is that so?” He asked slowly. Eren looked away clearly embarrassed. Here was the head hancho and the attendant had no mercy on ratting him out for saying that.

“Says the one who threatened-“ A hand covered his mouth.

“He was the sweetest little thing, really. I give him the release for next round.” She chuckled nervously before sending a glare at Eren that Erwin couldn’t see which sent chins down Eren’s spine. She let go of Eren’s mouth as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and hugged him to her side.

“Uh, huh. So Eren, are you ready? You’re team has been..quite impatient.” He said choosing his words wisely. Eren nodded standing up.

“They get like that. They worship the ground I walk on for some reason. Could never figure that one out.” He said walking towards the door.

“I guess that’s one way you could say it.” Erwin said with a light laugh as he followed Eren. “Also, I see you formally met Levi. He’s the other owner of the establishment.”

Eren paused mid reach to the door handle. “Levi?” He questioned.

“The other team Captain.” Erwin noted. Eren opened his mouth to say something but closed it. “He was asking how you were. I think he was worried.”

Eren snorted as his hand gripped the handle. “Him worried? That’s a funny statement. I think he was ready to strangle me if anything.” He opened the door waiting for Erwin to follow as Erwin motioned to the right.

“Yeah he puts off that emotionless outer shell, but he really isn’t half bad.” He explained. “I think you impressed him for keeping up. No one has been able to challenge him like that in a long time.”

“Well you can tell Levi that I am fine and I’ll kick his ass for sure in next round.” Eren winked. “Anyways, I better go find the team before they destroy the entire facility. That would not be fun. See ya Ewrin.”

Eren jogged around the corner running into something. He stumbled backwards, arms flailing in front of him as he tried reaching for something. Hands gripped his forearm stopping him from falling and pulled him back forward.

“I have got to stop running in to people.” Eren mumbled as he looked at the person whom he ran into. _Grrreat_. Of course, it had to be him again.

“Yeah it would be great if you’d stop trying to take me out.” Levi stated as his hands still lingered on Eren’s arms. Eren blinked a few times, registering the grip before looking up.

“You can let go now?” He said as a question. Levi jerked his hands back and looked away.

“Tsk.” Levi released.

“You know, if you didn’t frown like you hate the world, people may find you slightly more appealing…just saying.” Eren stated as he stepped to the side. “Bye now.” Eren laughed to himself jogging away as he left behind a bewildered Levi standing in the middle of the corridor.

Levi was absolutely fucking stunned. Erwin rounded the corner, Levi’s attention turning towards the other man. “That kid.” He trailed off.

“I tried telling you.” Erwin said. “Good luck. He’s as cocky and witless as you.” He said patting him on the back.

“What?” Levi sputtered. “What the hell are you just going on about?” His cheeks blushed a crimson color.

“Levi. The game is about to start. Head back to your squad.” Erwin commanded with a wave walking away. What the fuck is going on? He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation before turning around and heading back to his squad mates. He was secretly hoping to see how Eren was doing and catching him in the medical room before he was released, but no he had to run right stab back into him like an idiot.

_Eren Yaeger._

Erwin was so adamant for them to meet and Levi had no idea why. Eren was a kid- young enough that Levi could technically be his dad. He mentally berated himself for such thoughts. Erwin was planning something, and he didn’t know how much he liked not being in the loop.

\----

“Here we are folks. Round two of the exciting battle between 104th Cadet Squad and Wings of Freedom. In this next match, it is capturing the flag. One team member will have a flag. Who? We don’t know. It could be a captain, or it could be just a squad mate. Each team has a color-coded flag. First team to capture the other team’s flag wins or when time runs out there will be a tie breaker.” Erwin’s voice came from the speakers in the corner. Eren turned around to look at his team.

“Alright, Conny will have the flag. Anyone opposed?” Eren asked. Conny pointed at himself with confusion.

“Me? Why me?” He asked frightened. “Does it have to be me?”

“Conny think about it.” Armin started. “Their first three targets will be Eren, one because he’s captain. Then Mikasa because she’s up there in skill with Eren. Then there’s Sasha- the caboose of the team.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Conny asked waving his hands in the air.

“Oh, for Christ sake. Armin just be the damned flag holder.” Jean interrupted. Eren sighed into his hand.

“Guys. Fine, Conny if you don’t want to do it, I understand. Armin, do you want to be flag holder?” Eren asked turning towards the blond. Armin shrugged as he reached for the flag from Mikasa’s hand. “Okay, great. Now, everyone get into position. We have some wings to stomp.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd round of tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. I know these are quick posts but be aware it wont be like that much longer. I just so happen to have these chapters typed out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.

He clenched his jaw getting pissed. They had ten minutes left on the time board and neither teams were getting anywhere. As they had predicted, Eren was their main target. He zipped through alley ways of the arena city, two of the opposing team on his ass. Instead of chasing them for a flag, he was playing cat and mouse. He was apparently the mouse in this situation. The two chasing him had no sign of the flag so he wasn’t about to immerse in a war with them and not to mention he couldn’t, however- he could give them a good chase. 

  
“Eren!” Mikasa yelled as she was running across the roof of a building near him. He released his grapple hook landing onto a neighboring roof as he started running. “I have the flag. They’ve been hot on his trail.” Eren raised a brow. This was his time to shine and hopefully he did a decent job. He could either be flattering or just a plain ass.

  
“Got it!” He released his grappling hook to the same roof top she was on and ran next to her. He reached out grasping the flag from her grip before releasing his lines to shoot backwards as the two opposing team’s trailing him sped before him. He flipped backwards before releasing his grappling hook and heading towards the left where he could see Jean bouncing about. 

  
“Heading somewhere?” A voice called out as the wind shook him from the intrusion. He dropped to the ground running. “Where do you think you’re going captain Yaeger?” The voice called after him. He didn’t dare look back. He went to release another grappling hook before two bodies dropped down startling him which made his grappling hooks ascend back to him. He was getting cornered. He slowed to a walk before he stopped in the middle. 

  
“You guys seriously look like a gang ready to kill me.” Eren chuckled putting his hands on his hips looking around him. The entire opposing team surrounded him. This is what the goal was. Now that he was standing in said goal, it was kind of exuberating. 

  
“Well aren’t you a cutie.” A voice called down. He looked up to an individual who had their hands clasped with a mischievous smile on their face. Eren raised a brow turning back around as Levi, the captain of the other team started walking towards him. 

  
“I think you have something that belongs to us.” Levi stated bluntly. Eren threw his hand up to his chest with a gasp. So he went with the dramatic path. He knew it would piss Levi off with his high maintenance demeanor, but at first it wasn’t his intention. However, there was no regrets for his decision. 

  
“Who me? What makes you think that?” He asked smiling. Nailed it. The look Levi was wearing was worth every embarrassing, terrible acting on Eren’s part. He could tell he was going to get under the guys skin and he just couldn’t wait. He wasn’t lying to the man when he had stated if he had smiled more, he would be more appealing. 

  
“Don’t play stupid. We saw the flag be passed to you.” Levi stated matter of fact. Eren kept his smile plastered to his face shrugging his shoulders. Yeah, Levi was definitely getting pissed. His plan was working. 

  
“Maybe I do…maybe I don’t. Maybe it was an optical illusion to throw you guys off. How would you know?” He asked taking a step forward. Levi’s eyes narrowed at the brunette which is what Eren was aiming for, making the team second guess. Truth be told, he truly had the flag but he just needed to buy enough time for his team to arrive. But tormenting the shorter man was entertaining. 

  
_“Hey, wait.” Armin said turning back around to the team. “I think we need a plan. So, they never stated any rules to where we couldn’t pass off the flag. We should pass off the flag every so often and give Eren the flag last. Once Eren has it and they see it, they’ll try and corner him.” Armin started then he turned towards the brunette who was listening. “Once they tail Eren, Eren go to the ground. Once on the ground you’ll most likely be corned every direction. That’s okay as long as you mess with them making them believe you don’t actually have the flag. That’ll give us enough time to counter-attack. Jean will swoop down to grab Eren while Mikasa grabs their flag from their team. Keep an eye out on their flag holder and anyone who sees make sure you relate to Mikasa.”_

  
_Eren smiled. “And why didn’t you guys choose this genius as the captain again?” Eren laughed._

  
_“That’s one hell of a plan. I say fuck yeah.” Jean responded agreeing. “But tell me why again I have to be the one to grab Eren?” Eren rolled his eyes._

  
_“Because you’re the only one capable to use the ODM gear outside of Mikasa to carry someone and yourself. We’re not as experienced. And once you guys are in the air, Eren can extend his own grappling hooks to navigate his own ODM gear again. Eren is more or less the bait to pin-point their flag.” Armin explained. Everyone stared at the blond in shock- most of them wanting to kiss the male to death for his brilliance._

  
_“No complaints here.” Conny said raising a hand up._

  
_Jean snorted. “Says the one who wouldn’t even be the first flag holder in the beginning.”_

  
_“You’re still going on about that? Fine, gimme the stupid flag.” Conny said reaching his hand out towards Armin who was the clutching their green flag._

  
_“So, in what order should we pass the flag?” Eren asked turning his attention back to Armin. “I think that should be discussed if I’m to be the last one to possess it.” Armin’s mouth made an O shape for he tapped his lips._

  
_“Well Conny is first. Then he will pass off to Jean, then Jean to Sasha, Sasha to I, then I will pass to Mikasa then who will pass to you.” He said. “I can’t see this plan failing unless they catch on, but as long as we make it more discrete in the beginning, the more importance is that they see Eren receive the flag.” Armin stated._

  
Eren was still smiling. Levi was getting annoyed with his smile, his forehead scrunched with wrinkles as he glared Eren down. “So, are we just going to sit here and have a staring party all night or are you guys going to-“ Eren waved his hands at them. “make a move?” He raised a brow at Levi. A movement caught his eye. Here it was, all or nothing.

  
“Errreeeen!” Jean screamed his name like George of the jungle as he went sailing through giving Eren just enough time to raise his arms up in position as Jean grabbed him by the waist carrying him off like precious cargo. Mikasa flipped through the group of two on the roof tugging their flag from their pocket before sailing backwards, the blue flag of the Wings of Freedom waving in the air. 

  
Eren released his grappling hooks as he spotted Mikasa in the air with the flag, a small smirk gracing her lips. “Hell yeah!” Eren roared throwing a fist into the air. 

  
“And we have a winner! 104th cadet squad congrats on winning round two!” Erwin announced over the speakers. The 104th cadet squad gathered onto a roof top, all jumping into the air doing a group high five. 

* * *

Levi stood frozen his feet still planted on the ground as he stared at the empty spot that Eren had just been occupying. His mind was trying to process the whole scenario. His team got out bested by a group of rookies? How does that even happen? He closed his eyes as his lips parted to release an annoyed sigh. 

  
“Wow was not expecting that. That was pretty wicked.” Hange said as they jumped down to join Levi on the ground. Levi slowly turned to give Hange a death look which only made them laugh as they lifted their glasses to wipe their eye. 

  
“If you don’t want me to strangle you right here and now, you best be going.” Levi grumbled walking away. Hange waved the pissed Captain off as they turned suit and walked beside him with their hands clasped behind their back. 

  
“Ah Levi. Don’t be like that. I know you’re a sore loser but this is just for fun.” They pointed out as they poked him in the face. Levi slapped their hand away. 

  
“We tied the first round and lost the second. Am I not allowed to be pissed?” He asked staring a head as the made it for the exit of the arena. 

  
“We can’t win all the time Levi. It’s no fun. Sometimes it’s okay to let other people win.” They said in a soft voice, their eyes softening towards him. “And honestly, their counterattack was pure genius but also staked on a whim. So, for them to make that risk proved enough that that team is worth letting win. They should be recognized.” 

  
Levi yanked the door open passing through as the door slammed behind them with a loud bang. Their boots tapped against the flooring as they walked down the corridor. One round left and it would be all four teams. Erwin wouldn’t specify the actual event to him due to him participating which he thought was barbaric. He tried everything to shake down the older male but he wouldn’t budge. 

  
“I guess we can see their worth in the finale.” Levi grumbled as he yanked open another door slamming it in Hange’s face so they couldn’t follow. 

  
“That wasn’t very nice.” They mumbled as they opened the door following the raven hair man to their rest lounge before the last match. 

  
“I never said I was a nice person.” Levi grumbled as they followed after him. Hange was like a fly, no matter how many times you swat at them they keep coming back. 

  
“Aw come on now Levi. Under that cold exterior is just a hidden, lovable Levi waiting to break free.” They said smiling. “Just have to find the right person to break that lock. And you know as well as I do Erwin is orchestrating a scheme.” They tapped their finger to their lips looking up. “Or maybe even I am in on it.”

  
Levi stopped turning around as Hange ran into him, stumbling backwards catching their footing. Levi was sick of the mind games. He was tired of things going on behind his back that he wasn’t aware of. He wasn’t one for surprises, if anything surprises pissed him off more than anything. 

  
“Hange can you please tell me what the hell is going on before I lose my shit.” He said pinching the bridge of his nose. “Cannot you guys not trust me like I trust you?” That question made Hange shift uncomfortable fixing their glasses. 

  
“Well, it’s not that Levi.” They said pausing to swallow. “Erwin think’s it’s time you get out in the world. Meet some new fishies. Here’s the thing. I don’t know why he chose the kid like he did. He remembered him from several occasions of them coming here while you were away on your MMA tour. I guess he sensed some compatibility.” 

  
“What does my love life have to do with either of you? It’s my business and only my business. What makes you think, Erwin think I need someone in my life?” He questioned taking a step towards them. Hange’s lips released a nervous chuckle as they stepped back. They weren’t particularly scared of Levi, but Levi’s wrath was scary. 

  
“You’re lonely, Levi. That’s why. Erwin and I can only fill so much of that void you have. Therefor we as your best friends are taking it into our own hands.” They said. “At least try?” They asked with a plea. Levi turned around and started walking away. They were playing fucking match maker. Behind his back. 

  
“I didn’t ask for help because I don’t need help Hange. You guys need to quit sticking your noses in other people’s private life and focus on your own.” Levi commented over the sounds of his shoes hitting the hard floor. 

* * *

“If I could have all the team’s attention, I have a few important area’s we need to go over. As you all know, this is the finale. This round you will be equipped with weapons. These,” He paused leaning down and picking up twin blades. “are called plug in blades. Each team player will have three sets. The special of the event, attack on titan, where it got its name you all are about to face. These disgusting, giant beasts can range from seven meters tall to sixteen meters tall.” He watched as everyone’s eyes were glued to him with curiosity. Besides one set, they only glared at him. A hand timidly rose up as if they were unsure if they should. Erwin smiled. “Yes?” 

  
“So, we’re fighting beasts in the finale?” the kid asked. He was from the military police squad team, not much to brag about if Erwin voiced his opinion. But unfortunately, that would be bias of him when his co-owner was the captain of another opposing team so he had to keep an open mind about every team. 

  
“Mechanical beasts. This is our first year trying them out. So, every participant here will be getting to test out new equipment. The concept of this round is to see which team can take out the most titans. There will be over sixty titans being released periodically. You can take them out by slicing the nape of the neck. Now, I know you’re all thinking, piece of cake.” There were a few chuckles. “In reality, they are operated to dodge, try and hit, cover parts of their body and to run. If we were to make it too easy, then it wouldn’t be fun.” 

  
Eren scratched his cheek as he turned towards Armin giving a knowing look. “So, how is the scoring process?” Armin asked raising his hand into the air. “Is there a factor that will differential each team?” 

  
Erwin nodded. “The score will be held on each players gear. At the end when the time clock times up, each team’s gear will calculate then the winner of said finale will be released.” Everyone looked down examining their gear. Hange leaned over to Levi who had his arms crossed over his chest scowling over at Erwin. They placed a hand in front of their mouth to whisper. 

  
“Sooo, this was the big secret he hid from us?” they whispered. Levi grunted, not bothering on responding to them. He glanced around them, his eyes analyzing all the players in the room until his eyes landed on one brunette. He was leaning towards the shorter blond kid as he was telling him something while his eyes were still focused on Erwin. The girl on his other side lightly touched his arm causing him to stand up and turn towards her as she whispered something to him. He nodded as his hand swiped brown locks from his eyes to the side. “Helllllo. Levi! Psst Levi!” they elbowed him in the ribs causing him to hiss. 

  
“What the fuck Hange?” He growled startling those around them. “Nothing to see here. Turn those wandering eyes back around and focus.” He hissed. He turned back to Hange who was suppressing a laugh behind their fist. “You.” 

  
“Captain Ackerman. Is there a problem?” Erwin asked raising a brow. Levi wanted curse both Hange and Erwin but he also didn’t want to make a fool of himself. He waved off Erwin with his hand and grumble. He was ready to get these games done and over with. At the moment, he much rather would be in the ring then here at the arena with a bunch of amateurs. 

  
“Right. Well, as I said, the score will record on the weapon. The only way to receive said point is to cut the nape. Here’s the but part, it has to be close enough to the censor inside the nape for weapon and censor to communicate to distribute you your point. I believe that is all. Any more questions?” Erwin asked looking down at the players. Some fiddled anxiously, some looked bored and a few whispered amongst themselves. The 104th cadets however, caught his eye as they were grouped together in an intense conversation. He could see eyebrows furrowing, eyes widening, hand gestures. This was what a team was about. 

  
“Are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?” Levi asked bluntly crossing his arms as he stopped in front of Erwin. The blond man turned towards the shorter fellow with a slight smile. 

  
“What do you ever mean?” Erwin asked innocently. He could tell Levi was starting to catch on- but not in the way he was hoping. He just was wanting the best for him. He could tell the loneliness was starting to take a toll on the man and all he wanted was to see him happy. After talking to Hange, he realized that they would have to be the bigger people and make the next step for Levi. 

  
“Cut the shit. You know what I’m talking about. Leave my private life alone. Stop trying to play match maker and I demand you to stop discussing my life with that specie over there.” Levi argued pointing a thumb at Hange. Luckily, they knew most of Levi’s rude outbursts weren’t sincere, that he was just a serious individual with some anger issues.   
Well, maybe a lot of anger issues. 

  
But he hated stupidity. He hated filth. And he hated doubters. He hated those who didn’t believe. And add meddling to the list he hated. 

  
“Hange was just worried about you. Don’t take it out on them.” Erwin said.

  
“That doesn’t answer for you. Back off Erwin.” Levi threatened. “You don’t see me meddling with your private life, not that I really care. Worry about yourself.” He turned walking away with a weird feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He was really getting worked up over this. What the hell was his deal? And he could tell Erwin knew he was getting to him and it humored him. 

  
Fucking bastard. Fucking Hange. 

  
He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He would never admit that they were right. He was lonely, but that was his choice. He didn’t deserve happiness. He deserved to be miserable and to live the way he was. Everything was his fault anyways. 

* * *

“I think the best way to tackle this is to pair up and have three groups of two.” Eren stated as he adjusted some of the straps. “Unless anyone else has any other ideas?” 

  
“I was thinking the same thing honestly.” Armin spoke up. “I was also trying to determine who were better paired off together too if anyone is interested?” He asked. 

  
“Please tell me you aren’t pairing me up with that idiot?” Jean asked jabbing his finger at Eren. Eren rolled his eyes slapping away the finger. 

  
“Actually….” Armin started then bit his bottom lip looking up at Jean with an apologetic look. He truthfully ran several scenarios through his head and the pairs he decided on ultimately were the best bet. 

  
“You’re shitting me.” Jean dead panned. Armin shook his head not lying. He knew Jean would get upset. Eren for most part could careless but Eren liked to prove him wrong eighty percent of the time so there was no telling. 

  
“No and I’ll explain. Conny and Sasha are already a given. They have work so much together they already know each other’s movements. Then there’s Mikasa and Eren. They are both advance ODM users. So, I was weighing options and realized that no matter how much you two argue, you actually work quite well together.”

  
Eren snorted. “Other than the fact that it was his fault I ran into Mr Stuck up and hit my head.” Eren rubbed his hands together. Then there was that. Armin sighed as another argument mean created to make the others suffer. 

  
The tips of Jean’s ears turned red as he looked away. “I have already apologized for that a million times. You’re still going on about it?” He asked pouting. If there was one thing he despised doing, it was apologizing to one Eren Yaeger. 

  
“I’m never going to let you live it down horse face. You’re at my mercy till the end of days.” Eren said patting him on the back. “Maybe someday you can make it up to me.” He gave him a wink as Jean looked like he was about to cry.   
“You’re a disgusting man.” Jean commented as Eren chuckled shaking his head. He would never touch Jean with a ten foot pole but it didn’t mean he couldn’t fuck with Jean because come on, messing with Jean was free entertainment. 

  
“Just because he’s gay Jean doesn’t mean he’s disgusting.” Sasha pointed out. Jean blinked a few times trying to process what she said before choking on a laugh. Eren stood there in bewilderment trying to comprehend exactly what Sasha said before it dawned on him. 

  
“Sasha, you do realize Jean is gay too right?” Conny asked turning towards her. Sasha’s mouth gaped open as she turned towards Conny with a shocked look. This entire conversation was almost just as bad as either Jean or coming out of the closet. 

  
“What?! Since when?” She asked. “This whole entire time I thought he was into women….he always flirted with Mikasa..” She trailed off now looking between Mikasa and Jean. Her eyes were focused on them, forcing her suspicions to be true, but they faltered when her eyes reached Mikasa's sad eyes. 

  
“Sasha, Mikasa is gay too. She’s in a relationship with Annie.” Eren said turning around to face them. “Where the hell has that brain of yours been?” He could have asked nicer but he felt awkward as it was now because of her. 

  
“Eren, don’t be harsh.” Armin started. Of course Armin had to put his input but that wouldn’t be Armin if he didn’t. He always thought everyone deserved a chance especially those who fight to reason their mistakes. 

  
“It’s probably because she’s always got food shoveling into her mouth.” Jean added. Sasha’s eyes teared up as the comments proceeded. Had did innocent information that she didn’t possess turning into bashing her? She sniffled a few times before wiping her mouth on a towel.

  
“I really didn’t mean to not know.” She whispered. Mikasa wacked both Eren and Jean on the backs of their heads. Eren hissed turned to slap her back when her hand caught his wrist. 

  
“Why’d you do that? I already have one head injury.” He hissed angry. “Because if I get hit hard enough, I’ll be disqualified.” 

  
“Then stop being mean, the both of you.” She warned. “Someone has to keep both of you in check.” She released her hold on his wrist with a sigh. 

  
“Doesn’t mean man handle us. Way to humiliate our male egos.” Jean commented. Sometimes he berated himself because he really should keep his mouth shut. 

  
“Then maybe you should just man up?” Armin suggested although he didn’t like the received looks he got, especially the one from Eren. He was just being honest. 

  
“Is it me or do I think it’s ridiculous I got called a pussy twice in one day? What’s up with that?” Eren grumbled as he walked over towards the window. Jean barked a laugh as Conny chuckled next to him. Eren didn’t mean to say that out loud, but it was too late now. He crossed his forearms on the ledge as he leaned in peering out as they were making last minute preparations to the arena. 

  
“Someone called you a pussy?” Mikasa asked arching a perfect eyebrow. Eren shrugged. 

  
“I probably deserved it. I questioned her medical license.” He responded back. 

  
“Seriously Eren?” Mikasa asked facing him. She would always worry about Eren regardless how much he fought her off. He would never be able to chase her away. She had made a vow to his mother to always protect him and that was a vow to keep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely a lot longer. I had such a hard time finding a proper stopping point. Thank you to those who have book marked, subscribed and kudo. 
> 
> I do not own the lyrics to Drift away by Uncle Kracker or Zombie by Bad Wolves. Copy rights belong to the appropriate artists. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

“Idiot!” Eren yelled towards Jean as he skidded onto a roof top knocking the shingles off, his knee giving out on him causing him to kneel using his hand to catch himself. “For the love of gypsy watch where the fuck you’re going.”

“When I say I got it, that means I fucking got it! Not my fault you don’t open your ears!” Jean yelled at him as he circled around a titan. Eren shook his head somehow not surprised at Jean’s idiocy and tried to stand up as his knee twisted causing him to fall back down.

“First you cause me to get a head injury and now a knee injury? You own me deep shit Kirschtein!” Eren hissed as he fumbled to stand up. He released a grappling hook and headed for what looked like a twelve meter as he attached himself to the nape, using the building as leverage he spun in several circles as he sliced through its neck getting a blue light as a point was added to his total. He landed on the ground hissing at the pain pulsating through his knee. He released a strap where the pain was the most intolerable and sighed as it immediately started to feel better.

“Stupid! What are you doing down there? There’s a fourteen-meter heading your way at full speed. Get up here!” Jean yelled from a tower ahead of him. Eren waved at him as he tested weight on his bad knee, still didn’t feel the greatest but it was better than it just was. He started limp running towards the direction that the titan was coming from before he released a grappling hook to the tower that Jean was in. “Oh shit!” Jean’s startled yell shook Eren as he felt the slack of his grappling hook. The damned titan smacked the tower, destroying the tower knocking Eren and Jean back.

“Eren!” Mikasa screamed watching the scene from a distance. Eren and Jean disappeared underneath the rubble not having any time to release their lines. Levi sliced the titan across the nape with Hange following close behind him as they were nearby. Mikasa and Armin landed on the ground running towards the debris. “Eren!”

“Jean!” Armin yelled. The titan Levi thought he had deactivated roared with the censor flashing red. Levi’s hand flew up to his ear.

“Erwin you idiot. What the hell is going on with your machine?” He hissed releasing his hand as he leaned down grabbing an iron rod to try and flip a piece of concrete. The titan started to stomp and roared again.

 _”Contain it. Something is malfunctioning. Is everyone okay? Do I need to stop the games?”_ The voice asked on the other line.

“Can’t find the kid and his partner.” Was all he responded back with as he released his grappling hooks motioning for Hange to follow. “Hange, aim for the limbs and I’ll go after the nape again. There has to be someway to stop this robot.”

Tears were threatening Mikasa's eyes as she scrambled to throw the rocks behind her digging in the rubble. “Eren! Where are you!” She cried out moving up higher on the pile.

“Mikasa, calm down. You’re panicking.” Armin stated grabbing her arm. “Normally it’s me in this situation. We don’t even know for sure if they’re under this.” He suggested. “Take a breath.” Speaking of which.

“Jean, you fucking moron.” Someone groaned. “Get off of me.” The voice whined as Jean rolled out from one of the windows landing with a thud and a groan from a rock stabbing him in the back. Mikasa and Armin stared down at the disheveled male before looking at each other and to the window above them where the building was still intact.

“Eren!” Mikasa yelled. They heard a shuffle as dust fell from the window with some slight coughing.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. Not so sure about my gear though.” He said as he slid into the window seal with his legs dangling over. “Or my knee thanks to Jean, again.”

“What the hell even happened?” A voice asked from above them as Levi and Hange finally got the beast to abort and shut down.

Eren shrugged. “Jean was in the tower. I was on the ground. He told me a fourteen meter was heading my way to get off the ground. So, I was heading to the tower he was in when his girly fucking screech startled me and the titan attacked the tower causing Jean to jump out, my grappling hooks ascended back to me. I managed to catch Jean and get us into that window, but some debris may have damaged my gear. I don’t understand though. Erwin said they would attempt to slap and swat but that titan straight up tried attacking us.” He unbuckled the rest of the straps on his left leg hissing in pain as he dropped them to the ground along with his ODM gear. “I withdraw.”

“WHAT!” Jean, Mikasa, and Armin yelled.

“What the hell do you mean you withdraw?” Jean barked standing up. “You’re our fucking captain.” Levi stared at the top of the brunette’s head from above. He was trying to figure out what he was planning. He definitely wasn’t expecting the kid to give up.

“Uh oh. What do you think is going on?” Hange asked Levi as they watched the scene unfold from below. Levi grunted not answering as he wasn’t sure himself.

“Look,” Eren ran his fingers through his hair. “My knee is hurt and I can barely walk. Jean collided into me because the horse face can’t speak up. When I went to land it twisted my knee. Then when that titan went all psycho on us, it damaged my gear and I definitely think it did not help my knee whatsoever.” He explained. “There is less than ten minutes left. I leave Armin as my replacement captain.”

“What? Eren, you can’t be serious.” Armin said not sure what to say. His ears couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“All I can say this is the last event that I will ever team up with horse face. I don’t think I’ve ever been injured so much in my life until him.” Eren chuckled. He grimaced rubbing his knee as sharp pain shot up from his ankle to his thigh.

“Eren.” Mikasa’s voice called. “Are you sure?” She asked staring up at him. Eren smiled at her with a nod.

“Yes, you know me. If I wasn’t serious, I wouldn’t be giving up. But either way you look at it, I’m fucked. I can’t have someone else flying me around. We would never get any points.” He explained. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he wiggled himself onto the edge of the window before hopping out. He cried out as weight hit his leg causing it to buckle under him. An arm wrapped around his waist before he hit the ground face first catching him.

“Hange, you are now Wings of Freedom’s temporary captain. Which means, don’t fuck up.” Levi grumbled. “And you, put your arm around my neck and lean your weigh into me. Oh, and you’re an idiot.”

“Who do you think you are?” Mikasa’s voice asked coldly stopping Levi in his tracks. “He is not your responsibility.”

“Mikasa.” Eren said quickly. “He is the co-owner of the arena. He is just a participant in the tournament. He’s fine.” Levi remained quiet.

“How do you know that Eren?” She questioned.

“Because Erwin told me himself when he asked if I had met Levi.” Eren explained. “I’ll be fine. Armin as I said you’re now squad captain. Go get us some points and beat these guys asses.” Eren said with a toothy grin. Levi shifted his body like he was going to drop Eren, Eren’s grip tightening to hold on. “You’re seriously about to drop me aren’t you.” Eren asked astonished.

“Just start walking idiot.” Levi demanded as he took the lead. Eren sighed and limped as his fellow teammates watched them make their way slowly.

“Don’t worry Levi, I promise to not disappoint you!” Hange yelled before laughing menacing as they disappeared to carry on getting points. Levi shook his head, feeling slight dread but he knew he could trust Hange. He wouldn’t have them on his team if he didn’t think they were worthy.

“I think my sister wants to kill you.” Eren chuckled as the door neared them. “I’m not even sure why.”

“Maybe it’s my charm.” Levi said in a serious tone which made Eren snort into laughter. “Is there a problem kid?” levi asked raising a brow. Eren stifled his laughter into small hiccups.

“Yeah I bet it’s the charm.” He finally replied back with a chuckle. “MIght want to work on that.” He winked at Levi. Levi clicked his tongue before releasing Eren who stumbled into the wall but he wasn’t mad at all. He deserved that.

“I think you can make the rest on your own.” Levi grumbled turning around to walk away. Eren’s eyes widened.

“Wait, I’m sorry. Sorry!” he said quickly. “Can you uh please help me the rest of the way?” he asked in a quiet voice. Levi stopped and eren could only stare at the man’s back, muscular back at that.

“I suggest keeping your mouth shut.” He said turning around signaling for Eren to resume the position they were in. Eren smiled triumphantly as they limped down the corridor.

“So, I guess thanks.” Eren said filling the silence. Levi grunted.

“I thought I told you to be quiet?” he warned. They stopped in front of the familiar door as Levi maneuvered to open it. The medical attendant turned around with a clip board in hand, her eyes rolling at the sight of Eren.

“Isn’t it my favorite medical attendant.” Eren chirped as he let go of Levi and slowly wobbled to a bed.

“Bite me.” She said before double taking to see Levi leaning against the doorway. “I mean, yes my favorite patient.” She quickly said as she sat the clip board down and patted her hair and smoothing out her scrubs. Eren turned towards Levi raising an eye brow.

“Now she has charm. You could learn from her.” Eren said to Levi slowly smiling. Eren heard a gasp from the attendant.

“Mr. Yeager.” She hissed. Eren ignored her as he saw a small amused look in Levi's eyes. He knew Levi was probably thinking of something to say, but his lips never moved.

“Well, I mean it’s true. Hes got this I’m too good, macho persona going on. No one likes a stiff.” Eren argued as he lifted his legs onto the bed being mindful of his hurt leg. The attendants face turned red at his comment.

Levi sighed shaking his head. “Can you fix his leg or what? We have a tournament we have to get back to.” Eren shrugged realizing he wasn’t going to get an reaction. It was worth a shot. He enjoyed antagonizing the older man. And now that he thought about it, it could be that the medical attendant was in the room that made the owner hold his tongue. He could only imagine what kind of sharp tongue he’ll get when they left.

“R-right.” She stuttered making her ways towards Eren. She palpated his knee, him hissing when she hit more tender spots. She held his knee from behind doing weird maneuvers with it. “So care to explain what you did now?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“Wellll,” Eren started. “this was not actually my fault for once. One of the machines malfunction and attacked me and my partner.” She stopped to look at him.

“Malfunction how?” she asked before proceeding. Eren shrugged his shoulders crossing his arm over his stomach as the other hand held it.

“Beats me. If I had insight on the mother board I could easily figure it out but I cant be for certain.” Eren replied. Levi cleared his throat causing both of them to glance at him. “What? I’m a IT major. That kind of stuff is my specialty.” He defended.

“So the machine attacked you?” she asked setting his leg down.

“Not technically. It attacked the tower with brute strength that my partner was in and I was well, attached to it which when the tower crumbled I lost my anchor.” He explained.

“I see.” She replied before turning away to walk to a shelf. She shuffled and lifted a few items before finding what she was after. “It's not broken but you need to keep this brace on for at least two weeks and go have a follow up. You’ll definitely be sore for the next several days.”

Eren puffed his cheeks with air then slowly released it. “Guess I’ll have to improvise when we do our gig this weekend.” He stated as she wrapped the brace and latched the buckles.

“Nothing strenuous Yaeger until you have your follow up appointment.” She said flicking him in the forehead. He blinked a few times comprehending what the hell happened until he smiled.

“Gutsy to do that in front of boss man.” Eren teased jabbing a thumb in Levi’s unamused way. He pushed himself off the table testing out the brace before wobbling towards Levi. “You’ve been a real treat. Have a good day dr!” The attendant stared at his retreating back embarrassed before putting her hand to her face sighing shaking her head.

The door closed behind them as Levi lead the way to where they needed to go. Eren tried his best to keep up but even with the brace his leg fucking hurt. He saw a few times Levi cast a silent glance over his shoulder, stopping to let him catch up.

“So a gig?” Levi asked breaking the silence for the first time. Eren nodded as he focused on walking without looking like a waddling penguin.

“Yeah. Me, Armin, Mikasa and Annie play during spring and summer breaks to try and earn extra cash. Jean is a back up singer for some songs. But I think we do rather well. We have a beach gig this weekend for spring break.” He explained. Levi went back to being silent which at this moment Eren was okay with it. They walked a few more minutes before Levi stopped.

“Erwin is getting ready to announce totals from the titan round.” He stated opening the door which lead towards the towers that the teams started off in. “Do you need me to hold your hand or you think you can manage on your own?”

Eren scrunched his nose. “I think I got it. Thanks dad.” He joked except his joke hit a sore spot on Levi. Levi growled and turned to walk towards his respected tower leaving Eren there to ponder in his small mind what he said wrong.

* * *

Eren wobbled his way up the two steps cursing insanity. Cursing Levi. Cursing Jean. Cursing the absurd mechanical beast.

“Ugh. Damn it.” He whined as he fell on the step with a sigh. “Maybe I could make a poor attempt on an army crawl?” he asked himself out loud.

“If I could have everyone’s attention. The moment everyone has been waiting for, the results to the titan annihilation. In fourth place we have Civilian Residents with sixteen. In third place we have the Military squad with twenty six. In second place we have the 104th Cadet Squad with forty eight and in first is Wings of Freedom with fifty two. We had sent out over hundred titans!” Eren’s ears twitch. They made second and were so close. He put his elbow on his thigh and leaned his face into his palm. “Now for the winners! In third place we have the Military squad!” there was around of applause. Eren perked up. “in second, it was such a close call but please give a warm round of applause to Wings of Freedom! And in first, our new winners of the tournament 104th Cadet Squad!”

“Fuck yeah!” Eren cheered to himself, a smile plastered to his face. The news would have definitely been ten times better if he wasn’t celebrating by himself, but shit happens.

“Uh oh. Has anyone seen our captain of the 104th cadet squad? He seems to be missing in action. Levi?” Erwin’s voice hushed on the last part which meant he was probably radioing the said man. Eren rolled his eyes. Swell. Now there was going to be a search party on his behalf because he was pathetic and couldn’t even make it on his own. He rubbed his leg then pulled his bottom lip between his teeth has he braced his arms behind him on the wall before slowly and painfully lifting himself to a standing position.

“Son of beef jerky.” He hissed hopping on his good foot and trying to fall off the step he was settled on. “Standing position. Check. Now, should I go up or back down? Now that’s the question.” He joked. He eyed the floor then turned around faced the hall way to his tower. “Ugh. Why is there stairs anyways?” He was so focused on deciding what to do he didn't hear the set of footsteps that stopped before him.

“Apparently I needed to hold your hand.” A cocky voice stated startling Eren. He rocked on his foot trying to paw at the wall to steady himself but as always he failed. Levi wrapped his arm around Eren’s waist and hoisted him up over his shoulder.

“Hey what the hell are you doing?” Eren asked with wide eyes as his face face planted his ass, not just anyone’s but Levi Ackerman’s of all people. “euh yon” his voice muffled before he grabbed onto the straps on Levi’s waist to pull his head up. “You know how awkward this probably looks with you being so much shorter than me?”

Levi snorted. “Do you want me to drop your ass and act like I couldn’t find you?”

“Well I mean, technically you could put me down and help me walk rather than carry me like a sack of potatoes and speaking of sacks…” he trailed off. Levi sighed dropping Eren to the ground being somewhat mindful of his injured leg. “Hey. That was rude.”

“Be more graceful.” Levi replied extending his hand. Eren rolled his eyes as he slapped his hand into Levi’s and wrapped his fingers around his.

“I think you’re my knight in shining armor.” Eren joked as he held onto Levi’s hand and more noticeably limped. His leg hurt. Like understatement hurt.

“Only because I like to save damsels in distress.” He retorted back giving a small hint of what would be considered a smirk. Eren took it for what it was worth. Getting some other demeanor than all serious was precious. They finally reached the door where his tower was. Levi opened the door and propped it back with his foot as he used his other arm to steady Eren’s elbow as he hopped.

“Eren!” Mikasa cried frantically as she left her post with Armin soon following behind her. She crushed him in a bone crushing hug. Again, kind of out of character for Mikasa.

“Calm down. I’m fine.” Eren laughed. “Just had a very tough decision.”

“More like he couldn’t make it up the stairs.” Levi said shaking his arm. “Can I have my hand back? I have to get back to my post.” Eren made an O shape with his mouth as he released his grip as Levi left shutting the door behind him without another word. Mikasa stared him down as Armin looked back and forth between them.

“Am I missing something here?” he asked as he huddled next to Eren putting Eren’s arm around his neck while Mikasa took the other side.

“Caught me. I seriously couldn’t make it up the stairs. I guess Erwin sent him to find me since he was the one who was suppose to deliver me. That man is so delightful, like a scoop of sugar.” Eren replied. Mikasa stiffened.

“You’re talking nonsense Eren. What did the Dr give you?” she asked as they made it to the tower. Eren tapped his chin as his smile turned to a frown.

“Now that you mention it, that delightful woman didn’t offer a damn thing. I think she was too busy being embarrassed by my taunts to break down Mr. Serious.” He said honestly. “Annnd this may just be a cover up to mask the pain.” He then said honestly. Before anyone else could say anything the intercom came back on.

“Looks like our missing captain is back in action!” Erwin announced as the crowd roared. “Let’s give all our teams another round of applause!”

Eren smiled in awe as he watched the crowd go crazy with the cheering and applause. He then turned towards his team as they all gathered around him.

“Man I must look like a train wreck. Who would have thought I would be leaving with a stitched head and injured leg.” He joked.

“Hey at least you’re being a trooper about it man.” Jean said lightly punching Eren’s shoulder. Eren rolled his eyes.

“Only because you were the key point to both accidents.”

* * *

The week had flown by in a flash, Eren finally deciding to ditch the brace after a few days. He still had slight limp but he managed to ignore it most of the time. He had on a green top that had strings criss crossing amongst his sternum with the strings hanging down his chest. Tan trousers that stopped mid shin with brown moccasin like ankle boots. What adored him the most was the golden key on a chain he wore around his neck, often times grasping it and rubbing his fingers down it to make sure it was still there.

“Eren!” a voice called out at him. He stood up and turned around to see Conny and Armin bringing a key board. “Look how crowded it is already! This is crazy!” Conny said placing the stand down for the keyboard.

“Bet. Just think of the money we’ll make. Gypsy knows we need it.” Eren replied as he kneeled back down to set the bass up and plug in the guitars.

“I will never understand why you said gypsy.” Armin said. “Although I guess it’s better than insulting our savior.”

* * *

He didn’t know what he was doing. Why he was there. And why he brought Hange of all people with him to the atrocious place considered a beach. Bodies littered every inch along with actual litter that made him scrunched his nose up in disgust.

“This is so exciting.” They said. “Although I never pegged you to be one to go to the beach.” They insinuated. Levi clicked his tongue.

“Don’t make me regret bringing you here.” He stated in a flat tone. He could hear the band playing from where they were. He weaved in between people trying to make his way to the stage.

_‘It's the same old theme  
In two thousand eighteen  
In your head, in your head, they're still fightin'  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their guns, and their drones  
In your head, in your head, they are dyin'_

_What's in your head, in your head?  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What's in your head, in your head?  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh’_

Levi and Hange finally managed to shove their way to the stage. Levi’s eyes widened at the sight before him as Hange stared at him with a smug look, not believing their eyes. Their Levi came to a concert of the kid’s and didn’t even say anything. Bass guitar in hand, eyes out at the crowd as he sung with passion. Mikasa was on the drums, the little blond hair boy was on the keyboard and the other woman that Levi recalled was named Annie was on the other guitar playing.

“Kid has good taste in music.” They mused with a grin as Levi’s cheeks dusted a pink. He still couldn't understand what he was trying to accomplish coming. He must be going crazy.

_‘It's the same old theme  
In two thousand eight-teen  
In your head, in your head, they're dyin'_

_What's in your head, in your head?  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What's in your head, in your head?  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie_

_Oh oh oh oh  
Ie-ie, oh’_

Eren smiled at the crowd as he finished the song. His forehead was sticky with sweat causing his bangs to stick which was an uncomfortable feeling. He removed the strap to the bass guitar leaning it against the stage before snagging his water and taking a huge gulp. Jean ran up the stage to stand next to Eren.

“Drift away?” He asked dancing from foot to foot eagerly. Eren wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and grinned.

“Damn straight. Go get your guitar and give Annie the tambourine.” Eren urged as he turned around and picked up his acoustic guitar and gripping the stool, he dragged it over towards his mic. He heard the laughter and wolf calls as they set up for next set. He lowered the mic before settling on the stool with one leg on the ground and the other on the bar of the stool.

“What’s up civilians of Maria?!” Eren called smiling with a chuckle as the crowd roared, beers raised in the air. “Our last song before break is an old classic. Give it up for Drift Away!” He said as he scanned the crowd before his eyes matched a pair of dark blue. He tilted his head as he started playing winking at the person.

_‘Day after day I'm more confused  
Yet I look for the light in the pouring rain  
You know that's a game that I hate to lose  
I'm feelin' the strain, ain't it a shame_

_Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
(Won't you take me away?)_

_Beginning to think that I'm wastin' time  
I don't understand the things I do  
The world outside looks so unkind  
I'm countin' on you to carry me through’_

Hange elbowed Levi in the ribs. “He is definitely staring at you captain.” They teased. Levi crossed his arms now regretting bringing them with him. He knew this was a mistake. He should have left when he had the chance and now, he was stuck because Eren had caught him. Then he had the audacity to wink at him which the girls behind him thought it was to them but Levi knew better.

_‘And when my mind is free  
You know a melody can move me  
And when I'm feelin' blue  
The guitar's comin' through to soothe me  
Thanks for the joy that you've given me  
I want you to know I believe in your song  
Rhythm and rhyme and harmony  
You help me along makin' me strong_

_Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
(Won't you take me away?)_

_Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
(Won't you take me away?)’_

The notes carried out between Eren and Jean’s voices as it died into silence. Eren stood up giving a small bow and wave as the others got up. Jean and Eren high fived as Armin gave Eren an one arm hug. Annie went around to Mikasa and slug her arms from behind.

“This crowd is fucking awesome.” Jean said. “Do we have anymore songs we’re doing?” He asked. Eren shrugged.

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure what you guys were wanting to do, but I really could use a break right now. My leg is starting to bother me.” He admitted looking away.

“You shouldn’t have taken your brace off.” Armin said concerned releasing his arm from around Eren as he waved his hand a couple times.

“Did you at least bring it with you, dumbass?” Annie asked kissing Mikasa on the cheek. Mikasa nuzzled her cheek against Annie’s.

“Matter of fact I did.” Eren stated with a finger in the air. “However, its allllll the way in the car…sooo… that’s where it’s going to stay for the time being. I’ll be fine.”

“Hey Eren!” Sasha yelled cupping her mouth. “You have visitors!” She yelled as her and Conny blocked the stairs. They were their security to prevent civilians for trying to come up on the stage while Marco man handled the other set of stairs. One year it was bad. That was also the year that Eren officially accepted women were not his forte and he'd rather deal with men. They were after all of the same nature.

“Oh shit. I forgot they were here. I can’t believe that stiff showed up. I didn’t even know he was coming.” Eren said quickly slightly limping away. Mikasa turned towards Armin.

“Who is he talking about?” She asked concerned. Armin stepped to the side and leaned, a weird look crossing his face as he turned towards Mikasa.

“Uh captain Ackerman and some person?” he said confused. “Sounded like he didn’t even know they were coming. I wonder how they even knew.” He questioned. Mikasa patted Annie’s hand trying to pull away but Annie pulled her back.

“Relax Mik. He’s fine. You can’t smother him.” She whispered kissing her neck. She wanted attention and it bugged her that all Mikasa thought about was breathing down Eren's neck.

“But-“

“She’s right Mikasa. Let him be. He looked happy. Who knows, maybe it won’t be so bad?” Armin questioned. Eren deserved to be happy and to have some privacy. Especially this time of year, maybe an outsider is what he needed. Someone who doesn't know all the facts and details of Eren’s life and back ground.

“Whoa wait what? Can you guys slow the fuck down. Who are we talking about?” Jean asked oblivious to the conversation. He wanted to know who they were talking about. Obviously Eren, but who his ‘guest’ was.

“Levi Ackerman, the captain of the Wings of Freedom.” Armin filled him in. “He’s here to see Eren.” Jean blinked, then blinked again. He rubbed his eyes, twisted a pinky in his ear and then blinked again.

“Could you repeat that?” He asked. Armin opened his mouth to repeat with a finger in the air as Jean pushed passed them and headed towards where the small group was gathered at the bottom of the steps.

“Eren!” Some females screamed rushing their way over to the group. Eren stopped mid step looking at Conny and Sasha. They nodded understanding as they jumped off the steps heading towards the group.

“Hey guys come up here. I’m not up for an estrogen mosh pit at the moment.” He joked as Levi and Hange looked at each other and shrugged. Eren turned his head around to go back up the steps as he bumped into Jean which made him fly backwards into Levi as they both tumbled down the steps.

“Ow!” Eren whined. “Jean you idiot.” Eren rolled over, his face covered in sand, sand going down his shirt and shoes. He wanted to cry because cleaning sand was almost nearly impossible.

“Son of a bitch. What is your head made of?” Levi asked sitting up holding his nose. He removed his hand looked at it, touched his nose again and sighed. At least it wasn’t bleeding or broken for that matter.

“Well, what are your damn muscles made of? Steel?” Eren countered back. Then he laughed and fell backwards into the sand still laughing. “Gosh, that look you had.”

Jean jumped off the platform and squatted next to Eren. “I think you fucking lost it dude.” He said poking Eren in the side. Eren swatted his hand away.

“St-stop. It’s always your fault. I don’t know what I ever did to you but apparently something because this past week has been nothing but karma biting me in the ass for whatever reason.” He choked out.

Jean nodded and prodded Eren again. “So, what’s our next song?” He asked not even apologizing. Despite their bickering Jean did truly care for Eren like a brother.

“Can I give you guys a suggestion?” Hange asked bringing their attention back to them. Eren managed to labor his laughing into small giggle fits.

“Uh, okay. What do you have in mind?” Jean asked standing up. Hange smiled giving Levi a look then looking back at the two band mates.

“Rescue me by A Day to Remember?” They asked biting their lip obviously trying to contain theirself.

Eren sat up and looked up at Jean. “I guess you and Annie can fight who plays bass. Do rock paper scissors or some shit.” He turned towards Hange. “Yeah we can do that. Give us a few minutes to let the others know.” He stood up wiping as much sand as he could before giving up. “And thanks for coming guys. I wasn’t aware you guys were coming. I had just mentioned it to Levi when he asked what I meant by gig. Just give us a few minutes and we can definitely make it happen.” He pulled Jean by his ear, Jean whining that it hurt and Eren told him good.

Levi turned towards Hange. “I hate you so much right now shitty glasses. I know what you’re doing.” He said before stomping away. “You’re an ass.”

“Awe, is little Levi getting embarrassed?” They cackled before chasing after him. They elbowed their way back to front stage where they were when they got there as the crew was setting up. Eren strutted to the microphone, pulling it off as he raised it up to his lips.

“Hey Maria! Tonight, we had gotten a special request. I dedicate this song to L. Ackerman so listen up!” Eren said into the mic. “This song is called Rescue Me.”

Levi turned towards Hange slowly, a look that could literally kill. His eyes narrowed his hands clenched at his sides. He had no idea how to feel. He had all these emotions running through his body as if they were foreign molecules. His eyes shot daggers at them saying ‘I’m going to murder you tonight’. And they just laughed and shoved him as the music started. He just wanted to disappear.

“I fucking hate you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seriously recommended me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, Levi will be more present and things will start taking their toll. Thanks for reading.

He sighed for the umpteenth time as Conny’s mouth continuously ran on about something irrelevant to him and Jean as they were making their daily morning trip to the café they normally visited in the mornings. He was tired. The weekend had finally caught up with him. He rubbed a hand through his hair as he noticed the café coming into view.

“Eren are you even listening to me?” Conny asked blinking as he stared at his friend. Eren let his hand drop back to his side.

“Honestly?” He asked as Conny and Jean raised a brow. “No.” Jean snorted and then laughed.

“Such honesty.” Jean commented as he reached out to open the door letting Conny and Eren enter first, which was very unusual for Jean to be so nice- but it may have been his way of ‘making it up’ since half of Eren’s injuries were in fact caused because of Jean.

“I can’t believe you Eren. Ugh.” Conny said as the door closed behind them. “That was a wicked story I was telling.” Eren shrugged his apology as he stood in line. The café was decently busy but not enough to be annoying.

“It wasn’t really that great.” Jean admitted. “It was rather lame.” Conny elbowed him in the ribs causing Jean to yell fuck causing attention to turn towards them. Eren sighed- it was a typical Monday morning. A glorious, dreadful morning. He didn’t have any classes but they all had work- which the three all worked in the same facility. Jean and Conny were both page designers while Eren was the IT technician.

“Let me guess,” Eren said tapping his lips. “You were talking about big foot again?” He smirked as Conny’s face turned red.

“No asshole. Can you shut up about that?” He asked embarrassed. Eren smiled in triumph while Jean coughed behind a fist.

“Never.” He responded. “I think that phase was cute.” He winked as he made another step forward as the line moved up.

“One day you guys will believe me. Big foot is real. I don’t care what ya’ll say. In fact, to even back up my statement, they found sightings. So booyah.” Conny jabbed a finger into Eren’s chest who just looked down at his finger blinking.

“Conny?” Eren asked sickly sweetly. Eren’s hand reached up and grabbed Conny’s wrist. Conny gulped slightly tugging on his now captured hand.

“Eren, please don’t do this here. You’ll cause a scene then we’ll get kicked out of this coffee shop too you moron.” Jean pleaded as the line moved up again. Eren’s gripped tightened but then slacked as he tossed Conny’s hand away from him.

“For once horse face is right. I actually like this place. BUT.. Conny if you ever jab your finger into my chest again, I won’t hesitate to break it.” Eren stated turning back around. There was only three people in front of them now.

“Christ Eren, you didn’t have to grip my hand that hard. I was only joking.” Conny mumbled. “That’s abuse you animal.” Eren tapped his foot as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You know, I’m quite curious as to what you had planned to do to me. I think the mighty Eren is getting soft.” Now only two more customers were a head of them.

“Conny, idiot. Shut up.” Jean hissed. “You’re going to piss him off.”

“Yeah shut up Conny if you knew what was good for you.” Eren deadpanned over his shoulder. He just needed to wait until he got his morning coffee before chasing Conny like a damn maniac. Conny loved to try and rile him up. Once, poor Armin got mixed into the tango and it did not end up good for either three of them once Mikasa bonked both his and Conny’s heads together so hard they were both seeing stars.

Only one more person a head until he could get his sweet sweet coffee. Now, he just had to make sure Conny didn’t fuck it up for them. He started to get antsy, jumping from one foot to the other. _So close._ He kept chanting in his head.

“So, what’s with you and that Levi guy? He seemed smitten with your round ass.” Conny commented nonchalantly. Eren froze. One damn customer- wait his turn.

“Hi, what can I get for you?” The female barista asked with a smile.

“House blend coffee, lots of sugar, french vanilla creamer and a crap ton of half and half. I need all the sugar possible.” He emphasized leaning onto his toes. He could hear Jean and Conny behind him. Jean smacked him- probably on the back of the head as the sound resonated. The barista glanced nervously between them. “Oh, I’m not with them. They’re stalking me. Kinda like a flea. They’re kind of a pain in the ass to get rid of.” She gave him a nervous smile, not reassured about the situation as she quickly made his coffee, ringing him up with his total and gave him back his change. Eren smiled with a nod bidding her a thank you as he turned and stalked off not even waiting for the other two morons.

He brought the cup to his lips as he began walking, blowing in the mouth hole before cautiously taking a sip of the hot beverage. The coffee was as good as he imagined- humming as he continued his normal route to work. At least the weather was nice. Sun was high in the sky, not many clouds littering.

“Hey dipshit. Too good to wait for us?” Jean yelled as they ran to catch up to him- holding onto their coffees for dear life. Eren ignored them as he took another sip, but as he took that sip Conny tripped ramming into him which made him launch forward unexpectedly which ended up with him wearing his delicious coffee- all over his new outfit he bought a few weeks ago. Not to mention, not only did his coffee cover him so did Conny’s as the cup smashed on his back.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Conny said quickly backing away dropping his smashed cup. Eren closed his eyes, mumbling to himself.

“Conny, you’re so dead.” Jean laughed amused as he took a sip of his coffee. “You better run.” Eren’s eyes shot open startling Conny as he started to back up as Eren slowly made his way forward.

“I’m so killing you.” Eren growled. Conny turned and started booking it in the opposite direction of their work. Eren chased him, momentarily letting the space be gaped between them both to mess with Conny. Of course, Monday of all days Conny had to be a dick and pull this. Sure, maybe tripping was not intentional, but the idiot could at least paid attention to what the hell he was doing. As it got later in the morning, more people crowded the walkways which only made it more difficult.

“Conny, you know as well as I do, you deserve this!” Eren yelled at the man before him as he decided to stop messing around and gain some distance between them.

“I said I was sorry!” Conny cried as he shoved a poor individual out of the way as Eren had to maneuver around to not take them out. He saw a bench coming up as he could use that to his advantage. He jumped on it, jumping over someone’s lap before jumping onto the back of the bench and launching himself off as he tackled Conny hard to the concrete. He hissed when his knee made contact with the concrete, not thinking about the repercussions of his actions but he would deal with that later.

“Now, why do you think you’re in this situation, prick?” Eren asked pinning Conny down. Conny tried to kick him but failed as Eren had him in a head lock, earning a lot of attention.

“Eren, get off of me. You suck!” Conny sputtered as he tried kicking Eren again. Eren tightened his grip with a chuckle.

“Wrong answer Springer!” Eren said. Conny attempt one last time trying to kick Eren before arching his back and wiggling like a fucking magikarp which miraculously loosened Eren’s grip.

“You idiots! What are you doing?” Jean shouted as he finally caught up to them. “If you two don’t fucking quit, Kiser is going to kick our asses. We’re already twenty minutes late.” Eren let his arms go slack as he sprawled out on the concrete.

“You’re buying me new fucking clothes before we go.” Eren grumbled at a panting Conny who surprisingly didn’t disagree.

* * *

Here they were, the three of them stuffed into the office of their boss as he fiddled with a pen, rotating it between his fingers. Eren tapped his foot, now feeling claustrophobic and a bit uncomfortable under the gaze of their boss. He wasn’t a mean boss by no means, he was actually pretty badass, but his intimidating glare was what didn’t settle right.

“So, care to explain?” Kiser asked. Said owner and boss of Kiser technology incorporation. A well-known business in Maria.

“Conny is an idiot. That’s what happened.” Eren sighed. “Sorry for being late, again.” He apologized.

“We all know Conny is an idiot. What did you do this time?” Kiser asked dropping the pen as he leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head. It was comical really their boss being so intrigued as to what Conny did this time to royally piss Eren off. He knew ninety percent of the time they were late was due to Conny being absolutely dumb and irking Eren off. Kiser was bald, bushy dark eyebrows with dark brown eyes. His face sported a goatee and he was medium build. He always wore a collar button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and his shirts were always tucked. ALWAYS tucked in, into a pair of khakis or dark pair of jeans.

“First he jabbed me in the chest just because he got all offended that I brought up the big foot incident.” Kiser raised a brow but motioned for Eren to continue. Eren nodded. “Then he brought up about Levi, a guy and said owner of ODM arena which I’m quite proud if I have to say that I ignored him.” Eren smiled. Kiser raised a brow looking at Conny and Jean.

“Levi?” Kiser finally asked. Eren waved him off and opened his mouth to continue but it wasn’t his voice that spoke.

“Some guy that Yaeger is crushing on. He’s too old in my opinion.” Jean stated leaning forward.

“No one is crushing on anyone.” Eren opposed. “Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted by horse face.” Eren stated as Kiser raised his hand up.

“I will never understand why you call him horse face but is there a climax to story? You guys have lots of work piled up on your desks out there.” Kiser pointed out rocking in his chair.

“Yes, if you’d all quit interrupting me.” Eren pouted leaning back and crossing his arms. “So, after I got my coffee, I headed to work solo. Left their asses behind. Conny booked it towards me, tripped smashing his coffee into my back and causing me to smash my coffee in my face, ruined my entire brand new outfit- which is another reason why we were even more late is because I made his ass go buy me new clothes.” They sat in silence after Eren finished not sure what else was to be said.

“Huh. Sounds unfortunate. Now, get your asses out there and do you work. May get lucky to even get your lunch break for being over an hour late.” Kiser waved them out as they filed out. Eren kicked Conny behind the knee as he headed towards his office.

* * *

Eren twirled in his chair as he looked at some codes then back down to the paper sitting on the desk. He was reformatting a system, having to tweak some of the coding. He had four years of schooling under his belt, but he was still taking refresher courses and whatever else that could help him down the line with his line of work. There was a knock on his door as the handle turned and the said door opened revealing Kiser. He turned the speaker down as his own personal music was playing as Kiser remained at the door.

“So, what did you say that guy’s name was that you’re apparently ‘so called’ crushing on?” Kiser asked making quotations marks with his fingers. Eren rolled his eyes as he unhooked his earpiece.

“His name is Levi Ackerman and he actually co owns with a guy named Erwin. Why what’s up?” Eren asked perking up. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly confused or worried. Kiser wasn’t one to pry into personal matters, but he was vastly curious as to why he was asking.

Well his fucking question got answered when Kiser moved from the doorway to reveal both Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith. Eren froze. What the hell? Why were they here? And the hell didn’t Conny or Jean warn him before hand? They would have known considering their adjoining fucking U table for design was by the front entrance.

“Oh.” Eren said. He rubbed his eyes. “Oh shit. I’m not imagining things, am I?” Eren asked out loud. Kiser rolled his eyes.

“Eren, nice to see you again.” Erwin said as he walked over and held his hand out for Eren to shake. Eren stood up reaching out as he returned the handshake.

“Always. What’s up? What brings you guys here? I didn’t even know you guys knew where I worked.” Eren pointed out. Eren flicked his eyes towards Levi who remained in the doorway leaning against the door frame, his eyes roaming the office.

“They requested your assistance for a few weeks.” Kiser started. “That’s why when you guys brought up the name Levi earlier, it sounded familiar.” Levi perked up to his name being mentioned, his eyes connecting with Eren’s with a questionable look.

“Requested my assistance? Uh..” Eren trailed off not knowing what to say.

“We’re here because Levi mentioned that when you were in the medical ward during the tournament you mentioned being an IT tech when she had asked how the machine malfunction. We did some research and found your employer which I hope you don’t mind. Our regular IT technician can’t figure out why the machines keep malfunctioning. So, I discussed with your boss about a sub-contract for three weeks and having you look at all the motherboards and see what you can find.” Erwin explained. Eren for once was speechless. So, Levi had recommended him? And Levi remembered him saying that? Hell, he didn’t remember that until Erwin just brought it up.

“You in or what shithead?” Levi asked staring at him.

“Shit head? Really? In front of my boss. Real classy stiff.” Eren retaliated. “Kiser, that is Levi. He’s a hoot.”

“Still mouthy I see.” Levi noted.

“If Kiser doesn’t see an issue with it, then yes I’m on board. How does this all work?” Eren asked curious. Erwin took a seat on a chair across from Eren’s desk pulling a folder from his carrier bag.

“So pretty much what we are doing is borrowing you for three weeks. We would be subcontracting you and paying you for your time.” Erwin explained as he pulled papers out and turned them for Eren to see. However, Eren couldn’t focus on the words spouting from Erwin’s mouth as his eyes kept sneaking glances at Levi- which he got caught twice. Levi of course showed no emotion. His face was unreadable and showed no emotion. “If you by chance finish the job beforehand, you will be paid solely for the three weeks. But if you need an extended time period, we will have to renew the subcontract.”

Eren nodded slowly. “So, what about my job here?” He asked looking at Kiser.

“Don’t look so worried Eren. You’re still employed here. It’s kind of like going to a tool store and leasing a part then you have to return it. That’s all this is.” Kiser replied leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Eren scratched his cheek as he caught the comparison. “Seriously, Kiser. You compared me to tool?” Kiser lifted his hands in the air with a shrug. “So, if I accepted this offer then my job here is secured?” Eren asked.

“Correct.” Kiser and Erwin both said in unison.

“I accept.” Eren answered. “When would I start?” He asked.

“I talked to your boss and it looks like we would start it next week on Monday since you have deadlines this week with your work here.” Erwin commented and pulled out some more papers. “I need you to fill these out, then on this sheet.” He started as he shuffled them around. “This is the amount we will pay you for the job.” He took a pen and circle. If Eren would have known better, he’d thought he died and went to heaven. That five-digit number was nothing short of a dream come true.

“Is this a joke?” Eren asked quietly looking up. Erwin tilted his head.

“Is it too low? I’m sure we can discuss on raising it if you’re not in agreement with it.” Erwin commented. Eren shook his head.

“No, it’s not that I’m not agreeable with it, its more like its too much.” He admitted. That peaked Kiser’s interest as he shuffled over and peered over Eren’s shoulder and released a long whistle.

“Yaeger, you’d be a dumbass to pass this opportunity up.” He clapped the man on his back.

“Pass? Fuck no. I don’t think my bank account has ever seen that much money at one time.” He laughed. Levi stood up from against the door frame walking further into the office glancing around.

“Your office is a mess.” He commented grimacing changing the topic. It wasn’t per se a mess, but rather cluttered. Eren waved him off as he picked a pen up and started signing on the lines Erwin was directing him to.

* * *

“WHAT!” Everyone in the group had yelled, some jumping up to stand in front of him while he tossed the ball up in the air. Earlier that day after Erwin and Levi had left, they all exchanged numbers so they could keep in contact. Eren was currently tossing the basketball up into the air and catching it.

“You mean to tell us you landed a job with ODM arena? How?” Armin asked with excitement. Eren paused before tossing the ball back up into the air.

“Funny story.” He started. “It was Levi’s idea actually.” Mikasa narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her breasts.

“Eren. How did he even know what you did for a living?” She asked concerned. Eren caught the ball and plopped it in his lap.

“When I was telling the medical attendant about the incident, I may have happened to mention I was an IT guru and Levi was there.” He stretched his arms out in front of him as his elbows popped. “You have their weird vendetta against someone you don’t know. I don’t get it.”

“So, they just came up to you and asked?” Sasha spoke up munching on a potato wedge. Eren reached up and scratched the back of his head.

“That, no. Apparently they had talked to Kiser prior to it and they came and did a formal contract with me today.” He replied. “And the pay, let’s not even go there. I’m still in fucking shock from that amount.”

“How much?” Jean asked popping piece of popcorn chicken in his mouth. They were at a park that was currently vacant besides their party. KFC for dinner as they played ball and relived childhood memories on the playground although most were too big to even fit down the slide. Jean getting stuck was probably the best high light behind the job offer Eren had all day.

“Twenty-five thousand.” Eren said. Armin choked on his drink, pounding his chest. Sasha spit out her precious mouth full of potato wedges. Connie fell off the picnic table. Annie whistled while Mikasa stared mouth gaped open.

“Did you just say twenty-five thousand?” Jean asked making sure he heard straight. “Like 25,000.00?”

Eren nodded. “That would be correct.” He took a sip of his drink.

“Bull shit.” Jean called out. “That’s just absurd.” Eren chuckled as he pulled his phone out and opening to his email. Erwin had emailed him the documents so he had record for himself. He pulled up the document with his, Erwin’s, and Levi’s chicken scratch handwriting with the total paid amount. They all leaned in towards his phone, gawking.

“What about your current job?” Mikasa asked as she wrapped her arm around Annie’s waist.

“Secured. I’m only subcontracting.” Eren relayed. The sun was starting to set in the distance, reassuring that night fall was soon arriving. A vibration tickled his hand as he hit the lock button on his phone to see a text- a text from Levi. Eren stared at it, tapping his fingers on the back of his phone before relocking it. He would text the grumpy man back later when he didn’t have all the brown nosers surrounding him.

“That’s a good thing. How do you feel about it?” Armin asked after recovering from his coughing fit. He rubbed his chest clearing his throat but gave a smile to his best friend.

“Honestly? I’m fucking stoked. Three weeks working on mechanical beasts’ beats working at a desk twenty-four seven.” Eren jumped off the table.

“When do you start?” Conny asked. “It’ll be boring not walking or working with you for three weeks. I was wondering why they were there. Then when I saw they went into your office, I wanted to eavesdrop.”

“So, you’re going to miss me kicking your ass every morning?” Eren asked raising a brow. “That’s not something to be proud of.” He teased. Conny swiped at Eren who leaned back and dodged.

“I guess congrats Yaeger.” Annie finally spoke. “Now that’s only going to make your sister more tense knowing you’ll be working next to that short stack.” A grin appeared on her face as Mikasa blushed.

“Levi really isn’t that bad. I mean I don’t know him a whole lot, he showed up for our show. He’s not that bad. Under that dark exterior of his. You just have to see pass all that.” He motioned. Conny and Jean looked at each other than back at Eren.

“So, you do admit that you’re crushing.” Jean announced. Eren rolled his eyes as he threw the basketball at Jean’s head.

“Just because I said he’s not that bad doesn’t mean I’m crushing.” He stressed. “Besides he’s a lot older than we are, I think. Besides, I’m too fucked up in the head right now and probably wouldn’t be in my best interest to date. Mom’s anniversary is this weekend.” He said the last part quietly.

“That’s right you’re going to Shinga this weekend, aren’t you?” Armin asked. “I’m still able to go with you and Mikasa.” Armin now stood up next to Eren and put a hand on his arm.

“Yeah, I am.” Eren said looking away. “And thanks, you were like a second son to her. You’re always welcome to come Armin.”

* * *

Eren stared and stared at the text on his phone as he lied on his back on his bed. He hadn’t technically opened it-yet, he just kept staring at the ‘text received from Levi A’. He bit his lip as he slid his phone open and opened the text.

 _‘Hey idiot. I sure hope you know what the fuck you’re doing. Our regular IT guy is a moron.’_ Eren snorted. Seriously? That’s what he texted him of all things. How reassuring. But- that’s probably what he was trying to do, scare him. Eren was the exact opposite of scared. He was ready to get his hands on that system and see what she was made of. His thumb hovered over the reply button before he finally just hit it.

 **‘Gee, for the one who recommended me you sure make it seem like I’m going to fail’**. He hit send and hit the lock button. He glanced over at the clock on his bed side table and saw it read after eleven at night. Levi probably wouldn’t respond back with how late it was, but he was wrong. His phone vibrated surprising him.

 _‘Took you long enough to reply. If you fail that’s on my ass so don’t you fucking dare.’_ Eren chuckled.

 **‘You do realize that I would only be fucking myself too? No, I actually enjoy what I do. I will do an analysis when I start Monday. Thanks btw.’** He hit send and stared at the background on his phone. It was a picture of his mother, her beautiful eyes and smile- so full of life. His phone vibrated once again.

_‘Np.’_

Eren shook his head. He hesitated not wanting the texting to end but he also needed to sleep. But that didn’t stop him from hitting reply, his fingers moving automatically.

 **‘Want to go have coffee in morning before my course? I have school on Tuesday mid mornings at ten thirty, then I work in the evening.’** He bit his lips closing his eyes as his thumb hit send. His heart was pounding, his body felt like it was on fire as his anxiety went full force awaiting on the response, if he even got one. Two minutes went by and Eren’s face fell. So, he was being rejected. It was a stupid gesture on his end. He sighed as he reached to plug his phone in when it vibrated making him freeze.

_‘I drink tea. Meet me at Scouts at eight am.’_

A smile graced his lips, soon after he slipped a giggle. He felt like a fucking high school boy going through hormones all over again. What the fuck did he just do? He just asked Levi Ackerman out more or less on a date. His eyes widened. He just fucking asked Levi Ackerman out on a coffee date. There was no turning back. And he saw sleep evading him tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi bonding time. A visit to Carla's grave. And a surprising offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what it is, but the words just keep flowing and needing to be typed out. So, here is chapter six. This is the fastest I have ever gotten six chapters out like this. I'm also more comfortable in my shoes writing this story. Thanks to all the new kudos, book marks, and subscriptions. It means a lot to me. I hope you like and thanks for continuing to read and getting this far.

His knee was bouncing, his hand in his mouth as he peered out the window. He wasn’t one to get up early or to be the one to arrive first but after texting the night before, his nerves were at an all time high. He had to double check, triple check that he wasn’t dreaming him sending that text. He even went as far as pinching himself, leaving a nice red mark. Nope. The text was plain as day. He did in fact ask Levi to a coffee date. He had no idea what he was thinking, even after his pledge to his friends that he wasn’t crushing. Okay, so- it wasn’t him crushing it was more him being curious and interested. Erwin had said there was more to Levi than the cold exterior. Then there was the night that Levi had shown up to their beach gig.

_“Hey.” Eren beamed as he sat the guitar down and walked over to where Hange and Levi had been waiting for him. He was covered in sweat and sand, the humidity making it sticky outside. “So, how did we do on your request Hange?” Eren asked looking at them._

_They smiled and bounced on their toes. “Are you kidding me? That was fantastic! Better than I imagined. I like how you added in the dedication. That was priceless seeing the old farts face.” Hange said elbowing Levi. Levi shoved them away causing them to cackle with delight._

_“Don’t you fucking call me old fart again. I ought to shove the toe of my shoe so far up your ass and send you all the way to Stohess.” Levi threatened. Eren chuckled as he watched the two._

_“Right right. What’s your age again?” They teased adjusting their glasses._

_“Is that fucking necessary?” He asked glaring._

_“How old are you?” Eren spoke up with his curiosity peaking. The two arguing turned towards Eren who was looking at them innocently. “What?” He asked._

_“Don’t even thin-“_

_“He’s thirty-seven but doesn’t look a day over twenty.” Hange butted in cutting off Levi. Levi looked away embarrassed. He didn’t want the kid knowing his fucking age yet for Christ sake and here was Hange spouting his personal information. He could murder them right now and he knew what they were up to._

_“Oh, well that’s not so bad. Still young in my eyes. I’m twenty-two. Once you get over twenty-one, age doesn’t matter. It’s just a number.” Eren shrugged as he shook his head to get the hair in his eyes to move._

_“Wise kid.” Hange noted with a smile. Levi still continued to avoid looking at either, but noted the kids answer. At least he now knew the kid wasn’t still a pipsqueak and he was over legal drinking age so that was a relief, but still rather young._

_“Idiot.” Levi grumbled. “The song was alright.” He said changing the subject off his age back to the original topic. Eren raised an eyebrow at his statement._

_“I guess an alright in your language meant it was good. I’ll take it.” He smiled showing teeth happily._

The bell over the door jingled bringing Eren out of his reminisce as said man he was waiting for stood at the door, his dark eyes roaming the area until they landed on him. Eren removed his hand from his mouth and gave a nervous wave in Levi’s direction before he turned and started walking towards him.

“I’m surprised you got here before me. It’s only a quarter to eight.” Levi mentioned as he took a seat across from him. Eren’s knee started to bounce again as he shrugged.

“Didn’t sleep much last night and was up early so I said what the hell not, why not get there early.” He mumbled. Levi’s facial expression didn’t change but his eyes were soft over his serious demeanor. He stared at the brunette for a moment before realizing that he was anxious, nervous.

“Should have been sleeping over texting me then moron.” Levi decided to say. Eren’s knee stopped bouncing as he narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “But what if I didn’t respond back to you?” He challenged. Levi leaned back in his seat.

“Then I would have called you a worthless piece of shit.” He responded.

“Ouch, that breaks my heart.” Eren rolled his eyes. “I had just gotten home anyways. We were out celebrating if that’s what you want to call it.”

“Oh?” Levi raised a brow.

“About your guys job offer.” Eren relayed signaling with his hand. The waitress came over to their table tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

“What can I get you gentlemen?” She asked in a sweet voice blushing.

“Black tea with two cubes of sugar.” Levi grunted not looking in her direction, rather he kept his attention on Eren. Eren glanced up at her with a grin.

“House blend coffee, lots of sugar, vanilla creamer and a ton of half and half please.” He ordered tapping his fingers on the table.

“Alright, I’ll get that for you guys. It’ll be just a moment.” She said giving Eren another once over before turning and leaving. Levi frowned as Eren turned back towards him.

“What?” Eren asked.

“She was checking you out.” Levi grumbled. Eren blinked. Checking him out? Oh, oh yeah. He forgot. He did attract a lot of women. He never intended for that to happen, but he couldn’t help it.

“Must be my charm.” He winked.

“Would you stop winking at me. You look like a chipmunk about to have a seizure.”

Eren chuckled. “A chipmunk? I so do not look like a chipmunk.” He countered. “I think you’re just jealous.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Right. I’m jealous that there’s a woman hitting on you when I’m gay.” Levi stated. Eren paused, his eyes glanced up and then back down.

“Well, that makes sense.” He said scratching his cheek. He shrugged. “That makes two of us.” Eren leaned on the table. “Guess you didn’t know that did you?”

“Wrong. I was aware.” Levi said. The waitress came back with their orders, sitting the appropriate beverages in front of them. She looked towards Levi giving him a dirty look before turning back to Eren and giving a shy smile.

“If you need anything just let me know.” She requested handing Eren a napkin and turning away quickly. Eren looked down at the napkin as her name and number was scribbled on it. He laughed at the attempt before sliding the napkin towards Levi.

“How the heck did you know?” Eren questioned as he watched Levi peer at the napkin before he crumpled it up in his fist.

“Don’t worry about it.” He replied lifting his teacup to his lips and taking a mature sip. Eren lifted his coffee mug up blowing on it before taking a drink himself. The hot liquid hit him in the back of his throat causing him to cough.

“Christ. This is, I don’t even know.” Eren commented pushing his coffee to the side. “Definitely not what I ordered.” He mumbled. Levi sighed taking Eren’s coffee and taking a small sip before grimacing.

“They gave you jamican flavor.” Levr relayed. “Disgusting stuff.”

“Yeah no kidding. I like the plain original. I don’t even like breakfast blend.” Eren mumbled. “Anyways, I will worry about it when it concerns me.”

“I’m not telling you.” Levi said. “Don’t be nosey.” He took another sip of his tea. Eren grumbled not amused as he sunk into his seat. “And if I had a hunch she did that on purpose to make you call her back over.”

“Then I may as well tell you, yes I am gay. No, I’m not in a relationship, haven’t been in a few years. I’m too messed up in the head. I’m too busy and sometimes I’m hard to handle myself.” Eren rubbed his fingers through his hair. “And to be honest, I’m not even sure why I invited you to coffee and hate to be bearer of bad news but I’m not calling her back over.”

Levi sat his cup down. “You don’t need to tell me your life story and figured.”

Eren shrugged as he leaned on his elbow turning towards the window. “I will admit I’m lonely, but until I can figure out what is all going on in this head of mine and to be happy myself, I can’t make someone else happy. And I don’t know if it’ll ever be fixed.” He watched as the sun got further up in the sky, more vehicles were starting to crowd the street as civilians walked the sidewalk heading to their destinations.

Levi rubbed his hand down his face as he watched the sad look in Eren’s eyes as they stared out the window. He recognized that look all too well. It’s the same one he himself has. He had no idea how to console him- rather it wasn’t in his fucking book to do such a thing. Levi Ackerman wasn’t a fixer upper type of person.

“Sorry.” Eren’s voice cut through his ears. “That was too personal. I was just caught in the moment. Forget I said anything.” Then he smiled.

“You keep too much inside. Maybe you need to talk to someone.” Levi suggested. “Whatever is fucked up in your head obviously.”

Eren shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know.” He fiddled with his sleeve. “But I always get this way at this time of the year. It’s the anniversary to my mother’s death this weekend. I’ll going to Shigan.”

“Shiganshina?”

Eren nodded. “Yeah that’s where I’m from. It’s been several years since her passing, but I get what some people would consider seasonal depression. It’s worse with my mothers than my fathers. They both passed.”

“My condolences.” Levi said uncomfortable. He could only imagine the pain that Eren was going through. He had no idea who his father was, his mother died when he was really young and his uncle was a psychotic bastard. But his uncle taught him everything he knew today. He probably would be dead if it wasn’t for his uncle though. But he can’t say he wasn’t relieved that the bastard had passed a few years ago. It was a relief off his chest.

“It’s okay. Like I said, it was ten when she passed.” Eren smiled. He glanced at his phone. It was going on nine. Damn. He still had like an hour before he even needed to leave. He was now regretting asking Levi for coffee. He was feeling more and more awkward by the minute.

Levi bit the inside of his cheek. He had no idea that the kid was going to pour his life story to him. And as Eren stated, Levi had no idea why he agreed to go on this coffee endeavor with him. This was a side of Eren he had no idea existed but then again, he hardly knew him. Levi wasn’t one to get- sappy.

“It’s tough but just remember. Even though she’s gone she’s never forgotten.” Levi said lamely. It was better than nothing and he was already feeling awkward as shit. He lifted his teacup and took another sip as the liquid started to get cold.

“You’re right. Thanks.” Eren thanked. “Again, sorry I’m being all gloomy.”

“It’s whatever kid. No big deal but don’t expect me to let you cry on my shoulder. Use your friends for that.” Eren looked at the man before a grin broke out on his face. His sad teal eyes were now brimming with happiness, happiness that Levi himself thought he may have caused.

“Right, thanks. Don’t worry. I think I would shank myself before I ever chose to cry on your shoulder. Either way, it’s a death wish whether it’s caused by myself or you.” He joked. “You don’t seem like the person someone would run to for advice.”

Levi snorted. “And what makes you think that shit head?” He crossed his arms over his chest, the fringe of his hair covering part of his eye. The noise in the café was getting louder as business picked up. The waitress at some point had dropped their bill off on the edge of the table, not looking at either male after seeing the crumpled-up napkin with her number jolted down on it.

“Because you have that look that says ‘don’t fucking talk to me, don’t fucking touch me, don’t fucking breathe on me’ front.” Eren smirked. Levi raised a hand up shooing Eren causing Eren to bark a laugh. “See, I nailed it.”

“I don’t fucking do sappy.” Levi stated.

“Being sappy and giving advice are two totally different things. For instance, earlier you gave me advice. You told me to go talk to someone about my problems. Being sappy is more along the lines when you told me to go cry on someone else’s shoulders.” Eren pointed out. Levi glared at Eren for his points, admitting defeat. Levi sighed leaning back and stretching his legs out to be on either side of Eren’s.

“I still stand by what I said. Don’t fucking cry on my shoulder.” He gave a small smirk towards Eren. Eren picked up the bill, glanced at the amount before pulling out his wallet and throwing some cash onto the counter.

“Right. Well, I have to head off to classes. Which by the way, I have morning classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays and an afternoon class on Wednesdays. So, next week I’ll have to work around them. I hope that won’t be an issue.” He stood up grabbing his pack and throwing a strap over his shoulder.

“Shouldn’t be as long as you get the job done.” Levi said standing up himself. “Thanks brat.” Eren nodded giving Levi a wave before rushing out the door. That last hour had passed by quickly and Eren lost track of time. He no longer regretted the drink date.

Levi remained standing staring where Eren had been before he chuckled to himself and weaved through the people who were lined up for to go drinks. He headed towards the doors walking out, shading his eyes as the sun glared in them. What was he getting himself into? At first when Eren had sent him that text, he was reluctant to respond. He thought about ignoring it or just simply texting back ‘good night’, but no, he had to respond back with the time and meeting place. He wasn’t blind by no means, there was definitely an attraction between the two- and a connection.

The only problem standing in the way was that Eren thought he wasn’t ready for anything committed. Levi understood and didn’t want to be part of that catastrophe that is whirling in Eren’s head. Messing with someone’s mental state was a sticky situation. It can easily cause manipulation- fuck that- and it can arise feelings that aren’t technically true, again- fuck that.

* * *

The week had flown by too quickly for Eren. He got through all his classes easily enough. Already knowing majority of the material due to him already learning it. But he didn’t mind the repetitive courses- they kept him up to date on what he needed to know. Work went smoothly until Friday. Friday was a head banging off the wall kind of day. Conny got all teary eyed and was begging for Eren to not leave them for three weeks and to definitely not leave him alone with Jean. Jean swatted him on the back a few times and told him good luck.

He sat on the train with ear plugs in his ears listening to Dead by April on a low setting with Armin on his left and Mikasa on his right. Normally they would drive but with the emotional roller coaster that they will all be experiencing they had all agreed that it would be best to take the train. His head was lolled back with his eyes closed as he tapped his knees.

“Eren.” A hand shook him while calling his name. Eren’s eyes flew open as he jumped to see Armin leaning over with his bright blue eyes looking concerned. Eren rubbed his face and taking out his ear plugs. He felt bad for the conversation less train ride but sometimes silence is the best medicine. “We’re here.” Eren nodded standing up as Armin stood up after him while Mikasa waited for them with her arms crossed and mouth shoved into the scarf she was wearing.

They filed off the train and headed in the direction of the cemetery. Shiga was a walking town so many of the roadways were narrow. There wasn’t very much traffic to begin as most traveled by train to other cities.

“You want to stop and get flowers?” Mikasa asked quietly as she eyed a stand with array of flowers. Eren stopped staring at the same stand and shrugged as he walked over there. His eyes scanned over each type of flower before his eyes settled on a bundle of pink carnations. He picked them up with such delicacy as he walked over to the woman running the stand.

“Those are beautiful flowers. They represent remembrance.” She pointed out as she clipped the stems and wrapped the flowers into a paper vase as Eren handed her money.

“I know.” He whispered sadly. The woman’s facial expression went soft as she gave Eren his change back.

“One second deary.” She stated leaning down and shuffling through things. She leaned back up with a red flower and handed it to Eren.

“It’s a red chrysanthemum. It means hope.” She stated. Eren switched the bundle to his other arm as he reached out and grabbed the red chrysanthemum from the owner. He stared at it then looked up at the owner with tears brimming his eyes.

“Thank you.” He said quietly. “I appreciate it.” She smiled and nodded as he turned away and walked back towards where Armin and Mikasa were waiting. They began walking in silence, Eren’s eyes darting down every so often to look at the flower. She said it represent hope. He wasn’t sure what kind of message she was trying to send him, but he knew she had her reasonings and it was up to him to figure it out.

They soon started on a dirt path leading towards some trees. They were extremely tall trees, thick branches full of luscious green leaves. They swayed gently in the breeze as their shoes scuffed the ground. Up in the distance stood an iron arch that read Shiganshina Cemetery. The three stopped as they stared up at it. They both reached out grabbing Eren’s hands and squeezing them.

“Ready?” Armin asked. Eren glanced down at him and nodded as he squeezed both of their hands back before releasing them and heading towards the row his mother was buried in. He found it easily as always as he stumbled and fell to sit directly in front of her tombstone. He sat the flowers beside him as his fingers reached up and traced the indentation of her name. _Carla Yeager._

“Mom.” His voice quivered. His fingers slid down before they met strands of grass. “It’s been another year. Another year of you being gone. I miss you. Armin and Mik miss you.” He started. “I got you flowers, pink carnations. You loved flowers.” Tears were now staining his cheeks. He took the heel of his palms and tried to wipe them away. Mikasa fell to her knees behind Eren as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cradled her face into the crook of his neck as she sobbed. Armin kneeled down on one knee beside them placing an arm around Eren’s back to keep them steady.

“We all miss you Carla.” Armin said licking his lips. “We managed to keep Eren out of too much trouble another year. He’s doing really good you would be proud of him.” Eren started shaking at his words. Every year it got worse and worse- not easier.

“We love you. I have kept my promise to you and I plan to every year. I promise.” Mikasa’s voice shook as she spoke.

* * *

Eren picked up his phone as he sat on the edge of the bed. It was going on after midnight. Mikasa and Armin had left around ten and went back to their own homes. He tapped his phone on his knee before taking a deep breath unlocking his phone and going into his text message option. He clicked on Levi’s name.

 **‘Hey, you up?’** he texted lamely but sent it anyways as he stared at his phone. There was no way he was going to go to sleep right now. The gears in his head were turning at full speed. His brain not wanting to shut down. His phone buzzed in his hand.

 _‘What do you want idiot?’_ The text asked. Eren bit his lip.

 **‘I guess just someone to talk to. It’s been a long day’.** He hit send. **‘It never gets easier does it’**. He sent another text. He stood up and started pacing the floor in his bedroom awaiting Levi to text back.

 _‘Have you tried sleeping?’_ the text asked. Eren rolled his eyes.

 **‘Yes ass. I have. I can’t. I need a distraction.’** Eren texted back as he thump stomped the send. He shouldn’t have texted Levi. He had already stated he didn’t want to be involved in that kind of stuff.

 _‘You need to clarify fucking distraction.’_ Levi’s text said. Eren groaned. _‘Maybe write a song or some shit. I don’t know. I told you not to come crying on my damn shoulder kid.’_ Levi’s suggestion was a good one, he never thought about writing his own song before. Maybe he could try it, but he wanted to keep texting Levi.

 **‘I haven’t tried. Maybe I will later. How was your day?’** he asked. He switched the light off in his room as he headed towards his kitchen as he opened the fridge grabbing out a soda and looking in the pantry for a snack. Of course being a single bachelor had it perks and down falls. A down fall is grocery shopping. He didn’t have shit. Besides some ritz crackers. He grabbed them closing the door making a mental note to go get groceries in morning when his phone lit up and buzzed.

 _‘Uneventful.’_ Eren arched a brow as he took a bite of the cracker. A sad pang hit his chest at Levi’s short response, but what could Eren expect? He was acting like him and Levi were best of friends now when they really weren’t. He wouldn’t even say they’re friends- more like acquaintances and soon to be co-workers or boss? He wasn’t sure what the fuck he would be. But at least he would get to see Levi everyday or he hoped.

 **‘That’s very vague. Tell me what you did.’** Eren sent bravely. He opened his can of soda taking a swig before taking another bite of a cracker. He scratched his ankle with his toe of his other foot as he leaned onto the counter.

 _‘You sound like a fucking clingy girlfriend. Is there something I should know Yeager?’_ The text asked. Eren snorted. Of course Levi would turn an innocent question into something brash.

 **‘One, I am definitely a male. Two, clingy? Hardly. Three, there’s nothing wrong asking about your day. I would rather hear about your so called uneventful, probably boring and shitty day then for me to sit in my own silence and thoughts.’** Maybe a little too deep? He shrugged not caring. He dusted his hands off after taking the last bite of his cracker, twisting the package and wiping the crumbs onto the floor. He picked his phone back up taking a sip of his soda.

 _‘I trained an absolute fucking moron at the gym.’_ Eren perked at that. He had forgot Levi was an MMA fighter too. Quite famous one at that. He had more wins to losses as him losing was such a rarity. Eren had watched a match of Levi’s once before he even realized Levi was the same Levi in the match. But knowing that little factor wasn’t going to persuade Eren’s thoughts of the man. Eren was going to treat him the same way he has been.

 **‘Oh right right. Completely forgot how badass you are. Lol. What gym are you at?’** He hit send. Bold question- as if Levi would tell him, rather invite him. But Levi has proven him wrong so maybe he would get an invite. Their coffee date wasn’t half bad- minus the fact that Eren got all sad and depressing for a moment. He was just glad that Levi was texting him back now, with how late the hour was.

 _‘Badass huh? And what’s it to you brat?’_ Eren snorted. Okay, so he was proven right.

 **‘I take it back’.** Eren smirked as he chugged the last of his soda. He stuck his phone into his pocket as he headed to the bathroom to take a piss and brush his teeth before heading back into his bedroom leaving the door open. He stripped his shirt and laid on top of his comforter in just his joggers as he unlocked his phone.

 _‘Don’t be a shit head. I’m at Regiment Gym. Come by so I can kick the shit out of you’._ Eren laughed. Eren knew a little fighting himself, but he wasn’t the greatest.

 **‘I think I’ll pass. I don’t want my beautiful ass to get pummeled by a pissed off gorilla.’** He didn’t even time to lock his phone will Levi's text came through.

 _‘Be at the gym at nine am. I’ll show you a thing or two.’_ The text said. Eren bit his lip. He already had plans for tomorrow with the guys.

 **‘You care if I bring some company?’** Eren asked. If Levi said no, then he would sadly decline Levi’s offer. So, in a weird kiddish way he was hoping Levi would say yes. It made him excited that Levi had even invited him and not to mention show him some moves so that was pretty badass.

 _‘Whatever idiot. Don’t blame me if they run home to their mommy’s crying that I kicked their ass.’_ Eren smiled for whatever reason. He could only imagine the look on Levi’s face when he texted that. And the fact he probably got a kick out of even saying that. Levi was a brutal man, that as for sure. Definitely had no filter on what he was thinking or how he felt.

 **‘Aye Capt’.** He locked his phone closing his eyes as they got heavy. He remembered a smile being on his face before he lost consciousness.

* * *

“Soooo, why are we here?” Conny asked as they all stood outside the door of the Regiment Gym. Jean covered his mouth stifling a yawn, Armin had his lips pursed unsure about the idea as Conny stood there asking annoying questions.

“Because.” Eren grinned.

“This is not what I imagined us doing on a Sunday morning, at nine in the morning. What gives Eren?” Armin asked tucking a blond strain behind his ear. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go to a gym.” Eren licked his lips. How did he go about telling them what he had accidentally set up for them? Well, too late now. They can’t run away.

“Are you shit heads going in or loitering in front of my gym?” a deep voice asked behind them. Levi stood there with a bag hanging on his shoulder, wearing a fitted V neck tee with black joggers.

“Fuck. Are you serious right now Yeager?” Jean hissed. “I think I might kill you.”

“We’re chopped liver. You see that build? Yeah, fuck no. You’re on your own Eren.” Conny said backing up. Eren sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Are you guys stupid or what? I brought you here because Levi wanted to teach me some things and maybe we could all spar.” He yelled at them.

“Eren, I will watch but I’m not much of a fighter.” Armin said quickly. Eren smiled down at Armin before glaring back up at Jean and Conny.

“Are you in or out because I would fucking love for you idiots to move out of my way.” Levi said shifting the bag. Conny and Jean parted moving away from the door as Levi moved pass them opening the door to head in. “Coming?” He asked with a raised brow.

“You owe us.” Jean hissed as Eren walked pass them with Armin in toy to catch up to Levi.

“I don’t owe you shit.” Eren hissed back. The gym had several different rings, punching bags, different work out equipment, benches, all the works. There wasn’t a whole lot of people currently in the gym which Eren was A-okay with.

“Brat, strip your shoes and get in the ring and stretch.” Levi ordered. “Once you’re stretched, I’ll see what you know and then we’ll go from there. Everybody else watch or do whatever. Don’t fucking break anything.” Levi tossed his bag onto of a table as he sat down unlacing his own shoes. Eren bit his lip as he shrugged and sat down on a bench to undo his boots.

“You can’t fool me. You’re fucking crushing.” Jean snorted. “You can see it in the way your fucking eyes ogle him.”

“I actually agree with Jean on this. You can’t miss the way your tongue hangs out of your mouth like a happy dog.” Conny added raising a finger. Eren ignored them both until he felt an elbow dig into his ribs.

“When’s the last time you even got laid man?” Jean asked leaning over and digging his elbow again into Eren’s ribs. Eren cocked his arm back and punched Jean in his jaw causing Jean to fall backwards on the bench.

“I swear, do either of you morons shut up?” Eren yelled standing up. “I swear you guys live to get me worked up to were I have to fucking punch you in the face to shut you up.” Armin tugged on Eren’s arm.

“Stop they were just teasing you. Ignore them.” Armin plead. Eren pulled his arm from Armin’s grasp as he picked his boot up and chucked it at Conny’s face.

“What the hell are you all doing?” Levi’s voice barked causing all to freeze. Eren closed his eyes taking deep breaths before turning towards Levi.

“Uh, playing tag?” He said stupidly as Jean sat up holding his jaw and Conny threw Eren’s boot back at him which thumped Eren in the back causing him to jerk forward. He smiled even wider.

“What? Do you think I’m blind or stupid? I seen the entire thing. You’re all fucking morons.” Levi crossed his arms. “Get up in the ring.” He demanded looking at Eren before turning and heading towards the ring. Eren sighed as he turned and glared at Jean and Conny. Now he was wishing he would have left them behind. And boy, was he starting to regret agreeing to this. He slowly followed Levi, climbing into the ring as he did and standing across from him. Levi explained to him some quick stretches to do as he did them himself. After they did the stretches, he signaled to Eren to stand up.

“Now, show me what you got brat.” Levi got into stance, his arms raised and hands curled into fists. Eren sucked his cheek in and bit it. He raised his hands up mimicking Levi’s stance. They danced in a circle around the ring before Levi rolled his eyes and shot forward to send first hit. Eren panicked raising his forearms up to block only to leave his bottom extremity wide open as Levi did a round house kick knocking Eren over.

“Am I dead?” Eren asked after a minute of lying on the mat. Armin climbed up into the ring and stood over Eren with his hands on his knees as Levi stood on the other side with his arms crossed.

“Unfortunately, not. I’m sorry.” Armin said with a smile offering a hand. Eren accepted his hand as he helped pull him up.

“I barely had any power behind that kick.” Levi said. “I see we have a long way to go.”

“What do you mean I have a long way to go? I thought you were just here to show me a few things.” Eren said tilting his head and exchanging a weary look to Armin. Levi turned around and walked over to the lines of the ring and leaned against them facing the duo.

“You can’t even do simple self-defense. Your crossed arm stance was sloppy and you couldn’t even defend yourself from my simple kick. I can’t show you anything without you knowing shit.” Levi pointed out.

“Eren, you moron. You just sold your soul to the devil! Run while you can!” Conny cackled as he yelled at them through cupped hands. Jean reached down grabbing a pair of Eren’s boots and chucking them at Conny’s face as he tried to run away. Jean managed to throw the other one causing Conny to trip up and land flat on his face.

“Why the hell did you bring those idiots with you?” Levi asked making Eren turn his attention back to him. Eren had to force his eyes to remain on Levi’s face- ignoring the fact that Levi had some sex god bulging muscles, the outline of what Eren could only imagine being a toned stomach outlined in his white shirt that he had refused to strip. But then again, he never made Eren remove his shirt either. Eren never thought of himself unattractive. He wasn’t the fittest, but he always wasn’t just skin and bones either.

“I can take them somewhere for a little bit while you are here if you want and we can just meet up later?” Armin offered as he glanced over his shoulder at the two idiots taking turns chucking Eren’s boots at each other.

“That might be wise because I don’t think I could hold this animal back from attacking it’s prey.” Eren joked although Levi shot him an annoyed look which made Eren shut up real quick with the roll of his eyes. “Mood killer.” He whispered shooting Levi a side eye.

“No problem Eren.” Armin climbed out of the ring and headed towards Conny and Jean on the floor as he lectured them, from what Eren could tell by the blond’s movements and the way both men looked away. They both eventually stood up and followed Armin as they headed towards the door. Jean poked his head back in with a menacing smile.

“Make sure you wear protection Eren. I’d hate for you to get some fru fru disease!” Jean yelled before Armin yanked him out the door. Eren’s mouth gaped open somewhat shocked at the statement Jean yelled. Fucking moron. And for Jean to yell that about Levi of all people, he almost didn’t want to hold Levi back from bashing the horse face’s teeth in.

“How romantic.” Levi scoffed.

“Romantic? Hardly. Jean’s always thinking about having sex because he isn’t getting any.” Eren laughed. “So, he always tries to promote sex or sex related situations. Conny and Sasha were fighting one day, it was automatically because of sexual tension.” He rambled.

“If he didn’t sound like such an idiot, he could probably get laid.” Levi said. Eren shrugged not really caring. Jean was single himself but had the hugest crush on Marco. It’s been a slow burn relationship. Slow burn not being an under statement and sometimes Eren wondered how much longer Jean would hold out for before he snapped.

“Maybe, however, I could give two shits about his love life.” Eren stated. “I have my own shit to worry about.” He leaned down to try and touch his toes to stretch his back and hamstrings, letting his fingers dangle towards the mat.

“Yeah yeah, you forbade a relationship.” Levi said with the roll of his eyes. “I remember perfectly how you almost cried telling me.” Eren stood back up stretching with his arms raised above his head, his shirt hem lifting towards his navel showing off some midriff causing blue eyes to wander.

“I don’t forbid you have that wrong. I can’t date until I get my head figured out.” Eren pointed out. They both got into fighting stances, slowly circling each other. Levi swung out his right arm as Eren tucked himself back dodging. Levi nodded in approval as he motioned for Eren to swing at him. Eren focused himself, taking deep breaths before he swung with Levi easily dodging him causing Eren to stumble forward. Levi twisted and kicked Eren behind the knee’s causing him to instantly drop. “Shit.” Eren said catching himself on his palms before his face wacked the mat.

“Then we fix it.” Levi said. Eren blinked confused, pushing himself up on his arms and turning over into a seating position.

“Fix what?” Eren asked keeping his eyes connected to Levi’s. He was a little confused on Levi’s response. Especially the we part. Eren knew his problem was for him alone to figure out and Levi had made it clear as day he wanted nothing to do with it. So, for him to suddenly say that really threw Eren for a fucking loop.

“Whatever fucked up mess you got going on up there. We will fix it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the culprit is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, totally thought I had updated on sunday and was like, well why not update again. I mean it's done...then I saw I had updated on the 20th, which was yesterday. Well, whatever. Here's an update. (PS, this is sort of a slow burn but I also plan to make this a longer fic and I don't want it rushed. I just feel like when it's rushed and relations happen then all that story turns into is relations and I want to avoid that. But don't fret, there will be action)
> 
> I own Kiser and his company. He is my chipper. 
> 
> However
> 
> I do not own AOT or Monster Hunter or xbox

He held down the R2 button while smashing the A and B simultaneously. He muttered to himself needing to heal. It was Sunday night and he needed a stress relief so what was better than playing some good old monster hunter with Armin? Tomorrow he would start his first day at the arena. The job itself didn’t make him nervous it was what Levi had said that dawned on him and never left his head. After that conversation they had focused on learning techniques then Eren had left with jelly legs and sweaty clothes. They never went back on the topic. Hell, they barely even spoke after that. It was a mutual agreement on both parties.

Speaking of which. “Armin?” Eren said into his headset.

 _“Crap. This dang Nergi is a pain in the butt. What’s up?”_ Armin responded. Eren could hear the button smashing over the headset, Armin's light breathing.

Eren bit his lip and screamed damn as it echoed through his apartment. He sighed as he fainted. “I hate this guy. He’s badass looking but I hate him. Anyways, I kind of need your advice or opinion…whatever. And this like stays between us.” He said. The line stayed silent for a moment so they could both focus on attacking. They couldn’t afford another faint or else they failed the quest.

 _“What’s up?”_ Armin finally asked as they got the final kill. Eren went over to Nergi's dead body and started to extract.

“Soooo, know how Jean and Conny keep fucking with me about crushing on Mr. Serious?” he asked licking his lips.

 _“Uh huh.”_ Armin replied.

“We had coffee earlier this week and talked. And we’ve been texting off and on. Then yesterday he said something that kind of made me feel…I don’t even know.” Eren said. They appeared back at the hub, neither character moving. He heard Armin clear his throat.

 _“So_ _, let me get this straight. You guys had what would be considered at coffee date. Been texting and then after we left, he said_ _something that made you feel you don’t even know?”_ Armin repeated.

“Yeah.”

 _“Okay, so what did he say?”_ he asked. Eren took a deep breath.

“When I explained that I’m fucked up in the head and don’t think I could handle a relationship back when we had coffee, it got brought up this morning. He said we will figure it out.” Eren explained. There was silence. “That WE will figure it out.”

 _“As in you and him?”_ Armin asked. Eren nodded even though he knew Armin couldn’t see it.

“Yeah. Then after that we pretty much worked in silence besides him explaining to me how to do this or that.” He replied. He heard tapping noises on the other end of the headset.

 _“Let me ask you this. How do you feel about it? Do you like him?”_ he asked. Eren pondered on the thought- did he like Levi? It was a given, Levi intrigued him but did he have feelings? That was where he was confused. He had no fucking idea on how he felt. Considering it had been forever since he had technically had feelings more than friend wise for someone since his last relationship when he was nineteen. That one was a doosey.

“I don’t fucking know. He has this whole front that makes me want to chase him because I have to know. He’s a closed book and I want to open him.” Eren cringed at his wording after he said that. He could only imagine Armin's face.

 _“That’s a little creepy Eren but I think I understand what you’re saying. It sounds like there’s definitely a connection. And do you want my honest opinion?”_ he asked.

“Yeah that’s why I asked you, duh.” Eren said as he ran his character in a circle while his palico followed.

 _“I think you do like him. But you aren’t sure what those feelings you have entail. My suggestion is to get to know him better.”_ There was a pause. _“I’m happy you found interest Eren. Just don’t go chasing because I know how you are and not to mention I do agree, your emotionally unstable with everything going on. If it’s meant to happen, it will.”_ Eren started shaking his knee.

“Yeah yeah. I’m going to get off here. It’s late. Thanks for listening. You the best!” Eren laughed as Armin chuckled.

 _“Okay, have a good night Eren. Good luck tomorrow.”_ He said before he left the party chat. Eren took off his head set and rubbed his face before grabbing the remote and turning off his xbox.

“Yeah thanks, I need all the luck I can get.”

* * *

He took a deep breath as he shifted his black backpack with all his computer hardware and notes on this or that as he reached for the handle of the door and entered. There weren’t many people there- then again it was a Monday. He glanced around seeing if he could spot Erwin or Levi but to no prevail, they were nowhere in sight. That was lovely, where was he supposed to go? He was never given the specifics.

There was a petite auburn-haired woman behind the front desk shifting through papers when she looked up and locked eyes with him before a look of recognition hit her. She sat the paper she was holding down and smiled brightly.

“You must be Eren!” She exclaimed. He remembered her from the tournament, she was on Wings of Freedom team.

“Yes, I am.” He replied walking towards her as she shuffled to come around the desk. She was wearing a light lavender like colored blouse, black slacks with flats. So, the feel was semi-professional for attire which Eren duly noted. He glanced down at himself giving himself a once over. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he wore a lot of capri like pants or joggers. With that being said he had on light tan pants that cuffed mid shin wearing his signature ankle boots. He had on white top with a green and orange flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair? Yeah, let’s not get on that topic.

“We haven’t officially met, but I’m Petra. I will take you to where Oruo is. He is our tech here at the arena. Word of advice, when he starts talking nonsense, just let it go in one ear and out the other.” She winked at him as she signaled for him to follow her.

“In one ear out the other, got it.” He joked. She turned her head back to smile at him as they headed down the corridor making a few turns before they went down a hallway Eren wasn’t familiar with. They came upon huge iron double doors. She went to the access pad and typed in a five-digit code before the door buzzed giving them access to go through.

“I’m sure Erwin or Levi will give you a temporary code to get in. Once your job is done here, it will be erased and no longer be able to access in case you ever tried to sneak in.” She explained. They walked over the to the balcony ledge peering over. Eren’s eyes widened seeing all the variety of titans. “Oruo!” Petra yelled with a wave. “Your help is here!” The guy who must be Oruo popped up banging his head on the machine, cursing profanities and holding his head.

“He does that a lot. Just learn to look the other way.” Petra giggled. “Well, this is your domain now. Get comfortable. I have to get back to my post. Duties call.” She said before giving a short wave and walking back through the door they had come through. Eren sighed, not knowing really what to do.

“Are you coming down here or what?” The voice barked at him. Eren looked back down to see Oruo had recollected himself and had his hands placed on his hips. Eren nodded as he made his way for the stairs, climbing down quickly but paced enough to where he wouldn’t accidentally trip. That was all he needed. What a grand introduction entrance would that be.

“Hi, I’m Eren from Kiser Technology Corp.” Eren said holding his hand out as he got closer to Oruo. Oruo turned his nose up and refused the handshake which lead to Eren dropping his hand back down to his side. This guy was going to be a trip. That won’t falter him though- no, definitely not. His main priority was to get his hands on the mother board and see what he could find out about the machines.

“I’m Oruo. The faster we do this, the faster I can get you the hell out of here.” Oruo grumbled. “Follow me.” Oruo demanded as he started walking away from Eren. Eren rolled his eyes as he shifted his pack back onto his shoulder and power walked to catch up to Oruo.

“If you could just show me where the main brain is, I can start there. I had already told Levi I would give him an analysis today.” Eren said taking short breaths to keep up the guy who was walking like he was on a mission- technically he was.

“Tsk.” Oruo’s lips sounded. “Of course.” His words were bitter but there was no malice. If Eren didn’t know better, as soon as he mentioned Levi’s name it seemed like the man’s demeanor changed. Oruo opened another door which led them into an office with several floor to ceiling panels. Eren felt like dancing with excitement. He lowered his bag to the ground, unzipping it and pulling out his laptop and cords along with his binder.

“This may take a few hours so if you need to get back to something, I will be fine. If I need you, I’ll come find you.” Eren mentioned as he glanced around and saw a small cart on wheels that had nothing on it. He stood up with his laptop and took it to the cart as he wheeled it back his bag as he finished unpacking everything. He could feel Oruo’s eyes burning into him as he set up before huffing and walking out of the room.

* * *

Eren switched leaning onto his other foot as he shook his mouse and sat it back on the smooth surface, clicking buttons here and there as his eyes carefully scanned every letter, number and symbol. He didn’t know the time or how long he had been at it but he knew for a while since his back was starting to kill him from the lack of movement. Something caught his eye as he stopped scrolling.

“Huhm.” He said bringing his hand to his mouth as he studied it. “This doesn’t look right.” He opened his binder and flipped through some papers until he found the one he needed. The algorithm he saw before him on his screen was not correct. He made note of it in his notebook along with the rest of the notes he had jotted down. He wasn’t necessarily supposed to do anything to the program today that he was aware of, but now that he seen what kind of system she ran on, he had already found a few small kinks and then the bigger kink he just ran into.

“Hey shit head, have you eaten yet?” A voice asked behind Eren making him jump and turning around to see Levi leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

“Hey.” Eren said before turning back to his computer and setting it in sleep and closing all his binders and notebooks. “No, honestly no idea what time it even is. This coding has me slightly busy, it’s a huge system.” He noted. Levi pushed off the doorway. “And I may be only able to present you a partial analysis. I think I’m just now halfway through the system.”

Levi shrugged. “Just give me the full report tomorrow and we’ll go from there. And it’s after two.” Levi said as they started walking through the shop of the titans.

“Holy shit. Really?” Eren squeaked. “I worked six hours straight? That’s actually a slight achievement.” He laughed as they ascended up the stairs.

“How late you plan to stay?” Levi asked opening the door. “Remind me to give you a damn code too.” He mumbled.

“Probably till six if that isn’t a problem. I wanted to see how much I can get through. I found a few kinks, but there’s also one that is concerning. Makes me wonder what else is going on in that coding.” Eren told as they made it to the front area.

“You tell me. You’re the expert here.” Levi noted Petra waved at them as they walked out the door.

Eren snorted. “Bet.” He smiled at Levi who was shaking his head. “So, uh where are we going for lunch?” He asked. They were walking down the sidewalk- the weather was absolutely perfect which made Eren feel guilty for working inside all day, but it would be worth it in the end. He also liked working on the mechanical beasts that he so happened to get the opportunity to work on. Nothing can beat that.

“There’s a nice diner down on the corner.” Levi said.

“Sweet. Sounds good. I could go for a fat juicy burger.” Eren commented as he looked around and really took in the town. There was so many department stores on the stretch that he never even been in and now, he had a resolution to make sure he hit them up- well the ones that aren’t a total drag.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Levi mumbled. Eren looked over in his direction slightly confused.

“Oh? That I want to devour a fat juicy burger?” His eyebrow was arched amused as he saw Levi flinch at his wording. “Get over it. I can totally say worse things.”

“I don’t doubt that moron and I won’t just get over it.” Levi replied as he opened the door and held his arm out for Eren to enter first. Eren thanked him as he walked up to the bar counter and sat on a vacant stool with Levi following lead.

“Any ways weirdo, mind if I discuss my concern on my findings so far?” Eren asked as the waitress behind the bar greeted them and handed them both menus. Eren opened his to the burger section and skimmed through. Then he checked out the chicken sandwiches and made an O face when he saw one that caught his attention. “I change my mind. I don’t want the fat juicy burger. I want this clucky cluck cajun chicken sammich with sauté onions.”

“Did you fucking seriously say clucky cluck?” Levi asked not impressed. Now he felt like Eren was intentionally acting like an idiot. Or he could just be doing that to get under his skin- both were likely knowing Eren.

“Yep.” Eren said popping the p. “Alright I had my fun. Back to all seriousness.” Eren used his fingers to quote. “I found an algorithm that is not correct and if I know my knowledge right, it’s programmed to attack. I scrummaged a bit and saw it was only on a few of the machines since they are number based.” Levi’s head turned so fast that Eren thought his neck was going to snap whilst making Eren lean back from the glare.

“Fucking come again?” Levi asked in a pissed tone. Eren sighed and closed his menu knowing what he wanted.

“As I said, some of the beasts were programmed to attack. Now, I’m not done like I said, I’m only halfway through reviewing the coding but I don’t have any doubts that I’m correct. Like I said, I know what I’m doing and my stuff. I have over four years under my belt in this stuff and I work for the number one high-end technology corps. I wouldn’t make that up.” The waitress came over with her pad and held the ball point to the paper ready to write as she looked at both of them. “Can I get the Cajun chicken sandwich with the sauté onions and fries with a sweet tea.” She turned towards Levi whose face was still tight from him clenching his jaw.

“A chef salad and unsweet tea. Thanks.” He turned his attention back to Eren. “I need you finish that analysis tonight.” Eren bit his bottom lip not daring to sigh. He still had homework to do and school in the morning but looked like he was going to be running on red bull wings at this rate.

“I can do that. Don’t forget to give me access code.” Eren reminded as he tapped his fingers on the counter. Levi pulled out his phone and started messing around on it and after a few minutes he turned his phone around.

“Fucking memorize that like your life depended on it.” Levi demanded as Eren mumbled the numbers to himself a few times before he felt comfortable that he wouldn’t forget.

“Got it.” Eren announced as Levi locked his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

“This will stay between us until you give me the full report.” Levi mentioned. “Because if this is true and we have a second opinion on it, then we have to fucking investigate and that’s not something I fucking want to do.”

Eren looked up contemplating before turning back to Levi. “I’m sure Kiser wouldn’t mind being a second opinion. I can get a hold of him if you’d like?” He offered. Levi’s hands were in fists down at his side. Eren watched as Levi closed his eyes, taking slow deep breaths.

“I’ll call him and see if he could meet us tonight. So, you’re completely, absolutely, fucking positive that is what you found?” Levi asked hoping to have heard wrong- twice. He wasn’t deaf and he definitely wasn’t stupid but there was no way that Oruo was changing codes to make the machines attack them. That was absurd, but- Oruo wasn’t exactly right in the head either. Levi wasn’t best friends, not even technically friends with the man, but he tolerated him.

“I’m dead one hundred percent that I am positive of my findings, Levi.” Eren said back staring Levi straight in the eyes. “I have no reason to lie to you or to make that up.” The waitress at their teas down on top of coasters. Eren plucked up a straw ripping the top off and banging the straw on the counter to get the wrapper to move down before he ripped it off. He stuck the straw in stirring the ice as he stared at it.

“I’m going to make a phone call.” Levi finally said breaking the silence leaving Eren there by himself on at the counter. Eren sighed watching Levi’s retrieving back. If he was in Levi’s shoes, he wouldn’t be too thrilled either- no not thrilled. He would be downright irate. Those machines could have seriously hurt someone far worse than what he and Jean had gotten. Not to mention the property damage and the cost of the machines.

Levi stood in front of the diner every so often glancing in to see Eren whom taken the position of leaning on his elbow with shoulders slumped. Levi didn’t blame the kid and he sure didn’t think Eren was lying. He had had his suspicions about Oruo for a while now so after learning the tidbit of information that Eren had already miraculously found within six hours Levi felt like he was a ticking time bomb. Kiser answered the phone. Levi explained the entire ordeal asking if Kiser would mind assisting them this evening. Kiser agreed and said he was more than happy to help out and wasn’t surprised at how quickly Eren had found some errors but Levi could sense concern in Kiser’s voice as to why Levi was specifically asking him for help.

“Look, I know the brat is good at what he does. It’s not him I’m having you double check. He suggested for you to come look it over and see if you see the same kind of errors as he does.” Levi sighed explaining.

 _“No problem. I can be there around six.”_ Kiser promised before hanging up. Levi shoved his phone back into his pocket heading back inside just as the waitress sat both their plates down.

“Hey.” Eren said popping a fry in his mouth and chewing. His eyes widened at the taste as he popped another one in. “These are delish.” He praised.

“I called Kiser. He’ll be there at six to assist.” Levi announced stabbing his salad with a fork.

“Okay great. I know he won’t be able to go through the entire thing so I will make notes at where I saw the errors and have him scan that entire section.” Eren picked up his sandwich and took a big bite. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He sat his sandwich down wiping his hands on a napkin as he answered his phone without looking at the number.

 _“I hope you know I hate your fucking guts for leaving me with this moron.”_ The voice yelled on the other end as Eren held it from his ear but chuckled.

“Hello to you too horse face. Can’t be that bad. You truly do hate me.” Eren picked up a fry and nibbled on it.

 _“Whatever. How goes it?”_ Jean asked interested. Eren took another bite swallowing.

“Right now, I’m eating lunch. I worked six hours straight. Lost track of time.” Eren started.

 _“Holy shit. I don’t believe that.”_ Jean said before he yelled idiot extremely loud at who he assumed was Conny.

“True story. Any who, I did find some things. I’ll be there late tonight so if you could totally grab me a coffee in the morning before classes, I’ll let you copy my notes.” Eren offered. Levi cleared his throat causing Eren to avert his eyes toward Levi.

 _“Tempting. I’ll see how generous I am in the morning. House, lots of sugar, French vanilla creamer and as you put it a shit ton of half and half right?”_ Jean called off. Eren smiled.

“Perfecto, mucho gracious.” Eren laughed and hung up. Levi was still staring at him. “Okay, I know little next to nothing Spanish. That’s the most you’ll get from me.”

“You sound like an idiot.” Levi commented bringing his cup to lips and taking a sip. Eren rolled his eyes.

“You sure like to call me names. Good thing I don’t take offense to half of what you say. Sometimes I just let it go in one ear and out the other.” Eren said doing a weird hand motion showing it was going in one ear out the other. “Actually, that’s what Petra told me to do with Oruo. He’s even stiffer than you.” Levi choked on his tea and started coughing. Eren blinked confused until it dawned on him on his words- his face started feeling warm.

“That is just extremely fucking wrong.” Levi finally gasped out. “We have to work on your wording on phrases because you’re lucky I didn’t drop kick your ass for that comment.”

“Why do you keep saying we?” Eren asked ignoring Levi. He turned on the stool.

“Nothing for you to worry about.” Levi said quickly. “Hurry up and eat.” He grumbled avoiding looking at Eren. Eren shrugged as he munched another fry.

“It doesn’t bother me- I was only curious.” He said quietly but knowing it didn’t escape Levi’s ears.

* * *

“Hmm.” Kiser said rubbing his chin as he looked at the algorithms. He glanced at Eren’s notes and back at the computer. “I have to say Eren’s notes are flawless. Sounds like you definitely have someone corrupting the coding and it’s someone who knows what they are doing. This coding is more complex than most.” Kiser stood up stretching his arms over his head. “There’s a reason why Eren is my number one IT and this is it. He has a good eye- catching things like this.”

“Damn it.” Levi hissed. He pulled out his phone turning around and walking away from them. Kiser turned towards Eren who was looking down at the floor.

“Don’t look so glum. This is a good thing.” Kiser nudged him with his elbow. “Cheer up.”

Eren glanced up but he just didn’t feel like smiling but he gave a weak, pathetic attempt. “This isn’t the way I wanted it to go. I was just expecting errors. Not someone sabotaging.”

Kiser shrugged his shoulders as his fingers reached for the notebook and flipped through the pages. “Shit happens. Not much you can do except fix the mistakes. Now, the matter of the problem is fighting them to not steal you from me.” He joked.

“Nah, as tempting as that is, I’m not going anywhere. Promise. Maybe I could do side work here as long as it doesn’t affect school or work, but to work here permanently isn’t the goal.” Eren said watching as Kiser flipped through his detail orientated notes.

“I’m actually surprised you are still in school. I’m not sure they have more to offer you.” Kiser said glancing at Eren. He was proud of Eren and he was happy to have come across someone such as himself. Although the baggage could be annoying- Jean and Conny- but they did phenomenal work in their field too. He always mused the trio as the three musketeers.

“It’s mainly refresher courses and I help tutor those who are struggling so it has it’s perks.” Eren replied as he kneeled digging into his bag and grabbing out his water bottle.

“I see. There’s no harm in that. Your dedication is one to admire. Don’t ever change that.” Kiser playfully punched Eren’s shoulder after he stood back up. Eren held his fist up as Kiser laughed and knocked his fist into Eren’s.

“Erwin is coming down so if you guys don’t mind waiting around for a few and explain to him what you found that would be fucking dandy.” Levi sighed holding the bridge of his nose. “Honestly I wasn’t expecting the brat to find it on the first day in just mere hours.”

Kiser wrapped his arm around Eren’s shoulders and shook him. “I’m not surprised.”

“Kiser stop praising me like I’m some IT god because there are other IT’s and hell even hackers a hell of a lot better than me out there.” Eren said trying to not blush at the praise. He knew he was good, but he also knew he wasn’t that great. He just loved his job. He loved puzzles, figuring things out. He loved coding. There was nothing wrong with enjoying your job. Coding was his second language.

“You don’t give yourself much credit, do you?” Levi asked as the door opened and banged shut as a frazzled Erwin came flying in.

“Okay I’m here. What did you find out? Levi was very vague when he was talking to me.” Erwin asked as he strolled up to where Eren’s laptop and notes were sitting. Kiser nudged Eren in the side and motioned for him to speak, his eyes saying _you found this you can explain it._

“Okay, so in the beginning I had found a few coding errors. Nothing too big or concerning until I came across this.” Eren stated as he leaned down towards the computer and scrolling the mouse to the section he needed. “As this algorithm stands, it’s telling the titans to attack. The list of machines is; T4, T16, T33, T38, T61, T77, T81, T82, T103, T108, and T114 with this code. More so, it means the machines are rogue.” Eren stood back up to see Erwin’s blue eyes staring wide at the screen.

“So. If I’m hearing correctly- my own IT tech purposely set the coding to this?” Erwin asked pointing to it and looking at both Kiser and Eren for an answer.

“Precisely.” Kiser answered. “I looked over it before even glancing at Eren’s notes and I found all the same mistakes. It was purposely coded.”

“That don’t make any sense whatsoever. T61 was the only machine to attack.” Erwin said rubbing his hands through his blond locks. ‘

“That’s because T61 went rogue. The other machines may have been deactivated before anything could happen. T61 activated before even being dealt with.” Eren explained. He stifled a yawn with his hand, his eyes felt heavy. He glanced at his phone seeing that it was going on ten pm. He had officially worked fourteen hours and he was utterly exhausted- physically and now mentally.

“I see. I was hoping we didn’t have to get law enforcement involved but it looks like we have to. Damn.” Erwin said sadly. “Eren, go home. I’m sorry we kept you so late. I know you have school in the morning. We’ll see you tomorrow evening.” Eren nodded not arguing as he shut his laptop down and started packing up.

“Right, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Eren said as he glanced up at Kiser. “I’ll keep you updated in case I need advice.” Kiser put his hand on Eren’s head and ruffled his already messy mop of brown hair.

“Go home and go to bed. You look like a hot mess.” Kiser teased before waving and heading towards the door.

“You want a ride?” Levi’s voice asked as he was leaning against the wall. He pushed himself off and followed Eren to the door opening it.

“Sure, although I don’t live far. I walk everywhere around here. Only time I ever drive is when we have a gig or leave Maria.” Eren explained.

They made it outside the night air sticky and humid. Eren felt more tired than he had felt in ages and he prayed more than anything that he didn’t oversleep in the morning. He followed Levi to his car which he drove a black Dodge Charger. Eren went to the passenger seat and slumped down as he dropped his bag carefully between his feet.

“Mayberry apartments.” Eren said before yawning again. Levi started the engine as the engine roared to life. She purred like a cheetah which Eren thought sounded sexy as all hell, but he was too tired to drool about Levi’s ride currently. Levi didn’t say anything as he started driving. Eren leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Only for a moment.

* * *

Eren woke up his eyes staring at a ceiling, one he was definitely not familiar with. He shot up quickly. He was on a black leather couch with a throw blanket on him. His bag and shoes were below him.

“Fuck.” Eren mumbled fumbling for his phone. It was going on nine thirty, his battery was at twelve percent and he had no fucking clue where he was. Levi. Oh fuck. His eyes widened. Levi gave him a ride home, so that must mean…

“You’re awake. Great. You know, you seriously passed out in sixty seconds. You were out. You even slept through me bashing your head off the wall.” Levi smirked as he lifted his mug to his lips.

“Oh, I bet you looked so cute carrying someone twice your size around you little midget.” Eren shot back as he sat back down on the couch shoving his feet into his boots and lacing them up. “Where are we? And don’t say your house because I fucking know that.”

Levi sat his mug down with a frown. “I’ll have to drive you. We’re about twenty minutes out.” Levi stated.

“Seriously!” Eren screeched. “We have to go now. I need you to take me back to my apartment so I can throw clean clothes on and grab my bag so I can pray to gypsy that all that track and field I did in high school pays off.” He swung his book bag on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Levi threw his hands up. “I’m not the ass hole who fell asleep.”

Eren rolled his eyes as he appeared behind Levi at the door. “Hey, I’m not the one who worked this poor college student almost a double shift on his first day but what do I know?” Eren grinned as Levi narrowed his eyes.

“You’re fucking lucky I didn’t just kick your comatose ass out on the curb.” Levi threatened as the door shut behind them. Eren chuckled.

“I probably deserved that.” Eren stopped for a moment grabbing Levi’s attention as he stopped too and turned to see what the hold-up was. “Levi, thanks.”

Levi raised a brow. “Why are you thanking me again?” Levi continued to walk. “Yeager, if you don’t get moving, you’ll be late.” Eren mumbled shit as he flew past Levi.

* * *

“Coffee coffee coffee coffee!” Eren huffed as his body slammed the chair beside Jean as he made it in when the bell rung. Jean arched a brow at Eren’s dramatic entrance to take in his physical state.

“Didja dress yourself this morning or a two-year-old?” Jean asked giving Eren another once over. Eren reached for his coffee, chugging and hissing as it burned his tongue but he needed it. Eren sat the coffee down before he stared down at himself. He was in a pair of gym shorts with his boots and a pink t shirt.

“I literally had a minute to dress.” Eren explained. “I never made it home last night.”

“Do tell.” Jean took a sip of his coffee as the professor walked in.

“I stayed at Levi’s last night.” Jean jerked in his chair spitting his coffee into Eren’s face.

“What?” Jean’s voice was loud and caught the attention of the surrounding students. Eren scrunched his face, wiggled his nose before wiping his face with the back of his arm. “What?” He hissed.

“Nothing happened.” Eren whispered back as he dug his notebook out and opened it.

“Nothing happened my ass. I fucking told you, you are crushing you lying sack of shit.” Jean whispered back loudly. A few people shushed them and in return Jean gave them the bird earning himself quite disturbed looks.

“Look they kept me there until after ten last night, Kiser was there too. Levi went to give me a ride home and I apparently KO’d in his car within a minute. He couldn’t get me up so when I actually woke up this morning, I was on his couch. And he lives in fucking BFE so he dropped me off at the apartment literally at nine fifty.” Eren explained leaning over towards him. Why was he even telling Jean this? Hell, he hadn’t even told Armin first and Armin knew more of the situation.

“Huh? Kiser was there? I guess that’s what that phone call was about.” Jean said.

“Mr. Yeager. Mr. Kirschtein. Do we have a problem or can you two get your act together and let me proceed with class?” The professor asked giving them glares for interrupting his lesson. Eren mouthed sorry as Jean rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat and continued on with his lesson. Eren yawned again as he picked his cup and took another drink when his phone vibrated.

_“I need to talk to you. It’s important.”_


	8. Chapter 8

After the bell, Eren pulled his phone out and opened the text he had received and read it again. Why would Annie be texting him? She hardly ever texted unless it had to do with Mikasa. His eyes widened. Mikasa. Duh, he was an idiot. He hit the phone icon and put the phone to his ear. It rung a few times before there was a hello.

“Hey, what’s up Annie? Sorry I was in class.” He apologized throwing his stuff into his bag squeezing the phone between his cheek and shoulder. Jean waited almost patiently for Eren to pack up as he led the way.

 _“It’s not a problem. I’m going to get straight to the point, your sister and I have been together for a few years now and we live together. I want to step it up to the next level.”_ Her monotone voice stated. Eren stopped eyes wide opened. Marriage? Kids? Buy a house maybe?

“Uh, next level as in?” Eren questioned as he stood in the middle of the hallway as other students shuffled passed him, a few even accidentally running into him.

 _“I want to rob a bank. Idiot. I want to marry Mikasa. I wanted your approval as lame as that is but you’re her only family so I guess it’s only right.”_ Eren’s mouth opened, then closed. Opened and then closed. He scratched his head peering around as other students dissipated to their next attending classes.

“Yeager, what the fuck are you doing?” Jean yelled at him walking back. Eren turned towards him and raised a finger.

“Annie, uh uhm. I mean of course. It’s not like I’m going to say no. I guess I’m just in a little bit of shock?” He asked as a question. Jean raised a brow but Eren waved him. “We’ll talk more when I’m done with my lessons.”

 _“Right. Bye.”_ Annie hung up as Eren removed his phone from his ear and stared at it in his hand. Marriage. Annie wants to marry Mikasa. His Mikasa. He didn’t have a problem with Annie at all. Annie actually backed him up and defended him against Mikasa when she would become overbearing.

“Dude, hello? Are you going to freaking answer me?” Jean asked waving his hand in Eren’s face.

“That was a strange phone call- strange indeed. I don’t think I had enough coffee for this.” Eren sighed rubbing his face.

“Well get your big girl britches one because we’re about to be fucking late.” Jean scolded as he grabbed Eren by the bicep and started dragging him down the hall.

* * *

Eren rolled his eyes as the arena came into view. “Okay, so let me get this straight. You want my help to pick out a ring for my sister and help come up with a way to present it to her?” He asked. He had his headphones in, one ear bud dangling down his chest as the other was in.

 _“Nailed it.”_ She said on the other end. He opened the door to the arena walking in. A few people where hoarded around the entrance Eren having to squeeze past them.

“I may have an idea. We can set up a gig, have Jean play guitar while you play bodyguard. We can play a song of your choice and towards the end you can have Marco take over and you walk over to the drums and kneel on a knee and present it. She’ll probably stop playing but that’s okay.” He suggested. He walked down the familiar corridor towards the workshop.

 _“That’s actually not a bad idea. I like it Yeager.”_ Annie replied. Eren chuckled as he input his passcode.

“Well, that is what you wanted me to do right?” Eren chuckled as the door buzzed him in. “Now, as for my schedule, we’ll have to wrestle for a time. I’m at the arena when I’m not at school and yesterday I was here for fourteen hours which was not in the game plan.”

 _“Busy body. It’s alright. What about Sunday? It’s the only day I’m free and Mikasa has work so that would be our best option.”_ Annie asked as Eren climbed down the stairs.

“I think I can manage Sunday. Sounds like a deal.” Eren replied as he headed for the back room where the panels were. He was dressed more professional like today with a dark green button down- short sleeve with nice skinny jeans and tie up boots that end below his knees.

 _“As much as I love to chit chat with you, I gotta go. Take care Eren. Gross, did I really say that? Later.”_ Eren laughed as he opened the door looking at his.

“Bye Annie.” He said as disconnected the phone call and sticking it in his pocket only to come face to face with Levi. “Fancy meeting you here.” He smiled. He sat his bag down and started getting his stuff out.

“You look like shit.” Levi said bluntly. Eren paused as he looked down at himself then back at Levi.

“Really? Because I actually thought I looked like a stud compared to how I looked this morning. Jean asked if a two-year-old dressed me. I can’t believe I walked around school looking like that.” He rambled.

“I’m talking about your face stupid.” Levi said.

“Well, that’s rude. How would you feel if I said your face looked like shit?” Eren asked as he plugged in his computer. Levi groaned.

“I’m talking about your eyes. They have bags, black rings and you look shit faced.” Levi was sitting in a chair with his legs and arms crossed.

“Excuse me for not living up to your expectations.” Eren grumbled as his computer fired up. He pulled out his notebook and found the page where he left off on. “If you’re going to complain at least tell me your secret of looking ‘flawless’ sire.” Levi grimaced on being called sire. Who the hell even uses that word anymore?

“Bite me.” Levi growled.

“Sorry, I don’t do that on the first date.” Eren winked as he tapped his mouse on the table to get the arrow on point. “Would you like me to fix the algorithms today? This process is going to take the longest because I have to reset majority of the coding.” Eren asked turning towards Levi.

“Erwin gave the go.” Levi answered. Eren nodded in understanding as he focused on his computer work. He worked in silence, at times he completely forgot Levi was in the room. He started humming before words formed on the tip of his tongue.

“Come to decide that the things that I tried- Were in my life just to get high on- When I sit alone  
Come get a little known- But I need more than myself this time- Step from the road to the sea to the sky- And I do believe that we rely on- When I lay it on- Come get to play it on- All my life to sacrifice- Hey oh- Listen what I say, oh- I got your hey oh- Now listen what I say, oh.” He carried out the last note before biting his lip and looking down at his notes. Remembering Levi was in the room still he turned towards him. “Hey, do you guys want me to add anything to the movements of the titans? Right now, you have walk, run, and swat. I can add roar, chest pounding, duck, turn etc.” Levi had his eyes closed but Eren could tell he wasn’t sleeping. What was the term? Resting his eyes. But Eren enjoyed the fact he could actually look Levi over without looking like a creep.

“I can feel you staring.” Levi said scaring Eren causing him to jolt.

“Well, I was talking to you.” Eren came back quickly. “I just don’t want to take it upon myself to do this or that without your or Erwin’s approval. Not my company or call to do that. I’m just your fixer upper.”

Levi sighed as he stretched. “Do whatever the hell you want- just improve them. Erwin wants you to be a tester once you’re done with the coding. We have to test the machines out before letting them back to deal with public.” Eren pointed to himself.

“He wants me to test them? Like with the ODM gear? Why?” Eren asked confused as he hit the tab key.

“Why do you have to ask so many damn questions?” Levi asked standing up and walking over towards Eren. Eren glanced down at him as Levi stood at his side.

“You smell good.” Eren commented sniffing with a grin. Levi gave him a dirty look but his cheeks betrayed him with a pink blush.

“Why are you smelling me like some creep?”

“Who’s asking the twenty-one questions now?” Eren fired back. He input another code, hitting tab then started on the next line.

“Shut up dick.” Levi mumbled. “I’m not a man of many words or sentences but-“ He paused. Eren raised a brow glancing over but his fingers were still moving on the keys. He could do this in his sleep.

“But?” Eren asked.

“Let me take you on a real date.” This time Eren’s fingers stopped completely. He froze. Levi. Levi Ackerman just asked him out on a fucking date! Had the world ended and he didn’t know it? Not to mention that for Levi to ask him, it must mean he was going absolutely crazy.

“You want to go on a real date…with me?” Eren asked finally turning towards Eren pointing to himself. “Like me and you. Just us?” Eren saw how tense Levi was, the way his adams apple bobbed when he swallowed. You could sense the terrified aura pouring off of him.

“Just say yes or no fucking idiot. You know what? Never mind. Forget I asked. This was a stupid idea. Never will I ever listen to Hange again.” Levi muttered as he turned to walk away. Realizing what was happening, Eren reached out and grabbed Levi’s wrist.

“Wait.” He said. He licked his lips as he worked up his courage. He could sit here and insult Levi back all day every day, but to answer one simple question as this one, he instantly felt insecure. “I’-I’m not saying no. I would like that.” He answered quietly.

“So yes?” Levi asked keeping his face turned from Eren.

“Yes.” Eren released Levi’s wrist. “Just so you’re aware, I’ve been out of the dating scene for a few years.” Levi snorted.

“Let’s not even go there, kid.” Levi looked around before looking down at his watch. “It’s after six now. Stop where you’re at and pick up in morning before school.” Levi suggested. Eren bit his lip as he looked back at the screen. He honestly wanted to keep going but he also didn’t want to run ragged between work and school. He put the network to sleep and unplugged all his cords and packing his stuff up.

“When do you want to do this date?” Eren asked as he zipped his bag up and tossed a strap over his shoulder. Levi waited by the door for him.

“Friday night.” Levi answered. Eren tilted his head giving the older man a confused look. How would that work when he was supposed to be here working? Although he thought he could be done with the coding by Thursday. He was rolling through it faster than he thought he would. Levi must have known the look on his face when his mouth opened to speak again. “Since you don’t have school, you’re only working eight to two.”

“I was wondering how that would work when you guys had me planned to be here.” Eren chuckled. They headed back towards the entrance and outside. The sun was almost completely set, but there was still a lot of civilians hanging around. “See you tomorrow Levi.” Eren said waving as he turned and headed down the direction towards his apartment complex. He shoved his headphones back into his ears and pulled his phone out to put on music.

* * *

“So, you’re going on a date?” Armin asked raising a brow as he tossed a piece of caramel popcorn in his mouth as he leaned on the bar part of the counter.

“Mhmm.” Eren hummed as he flipped a quesadilla in the pan. “I thought I had died and went to hell when he asked me.” He mumbled.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Armin asked popping another popcorn piece into his mouth. “I’m sure he would have understood if you said no knowing your mental state.”

Eren flipped the second quesadilla onto a plate as he turned the stove top off. “I’ve already had a coffee date with him.” He stated.

“That was causal and last minute. This is a dinner date with feelings involved.” Armin reminded as Eren handed him his plate. “I’m not opposed to it at all before you think that. I’m just looking after you.” He started to explain. Eren bit a huge portion from his quesadilla chewing quickly.

“My only fear is not knowing how to act when we go on the date.” Eren admitted.

“Yourself?” Armin suggested raising a brow as he brough a quesadilla triangle to his mouth.

“Thanks genius.” Eren deadpanned. “I meant as in- well fuck it. I’ll just do what I do best.”

“Which is?” Armin asked taking another bite then taking a sip of his soda. He turned to lean his back against the counter. “Just don’t be forceful is what I was saying. Don’t be a fakie.” Eren rolled his eyes as he picked up his soda and took a swig.

“Could I ever be fake?” Eren asked crossing his arms. “What if I want to take this further? What if this date goes so well he wraps me around his midget little-“

“I commend you to stop right there.” Armin held his hand out palm facing Eren. Eren grinned jokingly at the thought of Levi having a midget penis. “It’s a date. Go eat, maybe take a walk and go home. I’d hate to get a phone call saying you fucked up.”

“What if I turn out to really like him?” Eren asked in all seriousness. He stared at Armin as he sighed closing his eyes. Eren knew he was starting to act ridiculous. It was after all- just. A. Date.

“Then take it slow Eren.” Armin advised wiping his hands on a napkin. “Just be smart.” Eren chuckled. Of course, the words of wisdom from Armin Arlelt. He knew there was a gazillion different scenarios that could happen at this date with Levi. He’s been out on a coffee date, a work luncheon, went to his gym, they text, so what could possibly go wrong with the date? He knew Levi was in the same predicament as he was. Not to mention that it was hard to read Levi with his stone-cold expressions- as if he lost all elasticity in his face.

“Smart. Got it dad.” Eren laughed. “Oh, yeah before I forget, they are wanting me to test out the titans after I’m finished with the coding before they use them on the public again. I was going to see if the gang could partake as well. It would be boring with just myself. You game?” Armin thought about it then smiled.

“Sure. Why not? Just keep me updated considering that you and Jean are the only ones on the same school schedule.” Armin pointed out. Eren nodded and then remembered about Annie’s situation. How the hell does he go about this without making it suspicious? He wasn’t sure, but he would figure it out. He always did.

“One more thing, we need to do a gig next weekend.” Eren stated as he threw his and Armin’s paper plates away and wiped the crumbs off the counter with his hand. “I had a special request if we could.” Armin bit his fingernail. “Dude, gross. Stop that.” Eren slapped Armin’s hand away from his mouth.

“Sorry, bad habit. But sure, to that too. I don’t have anything going on next weekend. Where are we playing at?” Armin asked as they made a beeline for the couch as they both plopped down.

“I haven’t gotten that far yet but I’ll let you know when I let everyone else know.” Eren said rubbing the back of his head. Tomorrow was Friday which meant his date. He was nervous as all hell.

* * *

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to trick some spots to go down but to no prevail- his hair was going against him. So, he would have to go with a ‘messy’ look. There was nothing he could do about it. Maybe he should get a haircut? He glanced at himself in the mirror- nah not yet. He gave himself one last look over. Hair- check. Nice black V neck shirt- check. Nice pair of dark blue jeans- check. Knee high boots with the laces- check. He patted his butt, wallet- check. His phone sat on the bathroom counter, snatching it as he turned the light off and headed into his living room. He grabbed his keys off the hook before leaving out the door. His phone buzzed, Levi stating he was waiting outside.

Today would be the day Eren Yeager drooled over Levi’s sexy ass car. Eren let out a whistle as the door to the complex slammed behind him. Levi’s charger was purring as it idled waiting for him, the shiny black sleek paint, chrome wheels, and tinted windows. Eren practically hopped to the passenger door opening it and falling into the passenger seat closing the door behind him. Levi sat in the driver’s seat with his seat belt on and phone in his hands. Levi had on a white button down with the sleeves cuffed at his elbows the looks of black slacks and he couldn’t tell the shoes but he bet they were something nice. His hair was perfect. The undercut was perfect, his front fringe was perfect. If Eren had to describe Levi Ackerman in one word once again, it would be God. The man definitely cleaned up good which he didn’t need much clean up to begin with.

“Buckle up.” Levi demanded. Eren reached behind him and pulled the belt over him before latching the clip. Levi pushed on the brake putting the car in drive, the engine purring to life as they accelerated. Eren wanted to melt into the seat right then and there. His car had nothing on this baby. He drove a Nissan Xterra, a useful vehicle for off roading, bad weather and to carpool all their band equipment. He by no means had a sexy vehicle. His truck was rather ugly but he loved old Bessy.

“Where are we going?” Eren asked as Levi headed out of Maria.

“We’re heading to Trost. There’s a nice steak house out there.” Levi responded turning on his signals as they waited for their turn. Eren nodded.

“I think I have heard of it before. I think it’s called Garrison Rose. There was a lot of fuss when it first opened. I’ve never been there personally though.” Eren recalled. Levi had the music down low to where Eren could barely make out the noise.

“I guess we will see if this place is good or complete shit.” Levi responded as he pressed on the pedal speeding up. Eren smiled as he glanced at Levi then back out the window as the sped pass other cars.

* * *

Eren’s eyes were going to pop from their eye sockets when he saw the prices. How did anyone in their right mind pay these kind of prices? Levi raised a brow as he watched Eren look over the menu- his face twisted as if he was about to have an anxiety attack. Levi chuckled.

“Relax, pick whatever you want. I’m paying.” Levi said causing Eren to look up with his mouth open. Levi thought the kid looked handsome tonight. Although his hair was still a hot mess. It was like his hair had a mind of its own, but the look suited Eren.

“O-okay. Thanks.” Eren said as he looked back down at the menu. What the hell was he going to get? There was so much they offered he wasn’t sure. If anything, he wanted a bit of everything but he already knew that was out of the question and there was no way that he would be able to eat that much food.

“Levi Ackerman?” A voice called out. Eren and Levi both looked up to see a group of people hoovering over Levi. Eren bit his lip as he noticed the rather annoyed look cross his face. Eren kept forgetting he was a famous MMA fighter. Eren didn’t care. The man didn’t act conceited or stuck up although his attitude sucked ninety percent of the time.

“Do you mind?” Levi asked narrowing his eyes as he turned back to the menu. “I’m trying to have dinner with my date.” Eren blushed at Levi’s remark and quickly looked down.

“Oh.” A feminine voice said sounding slightly disappointed. “That’s no matter. Can we have an autograph?” She asked hopeful.

“Yeah, me too! We’re your biggest fans.” Another woman said swooning over to him to put a hand on his shoulder. Eren jumped up and quickly ran over to Levi shielding him.

“I would definitely not do that.” Eren warned as he felt Levi’s eyes burning a hot hole in the back of his shirt. He had no idea what came over him but seeing Levi’s expression and the woman reaching out to touch him, Eren slightly panicked. If there was one thing Eren learned it was to NOT touch Levi uninvited.

“You don’t make his decisions. Now shoo back over there where you belong.” The woman hissed signaling with her hand. Eren narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

“Excuse me? I believe your hussy ass came to my table to bother my boyfriend who clearly wants nothing to do with you guys. We are on a date. Go away.” Eren said angry. If there was one thing, he didn’t like it was snooty ass women who think they lived on a pedestal and being disrespectful. The women scoffed and left, he silently thanked god as he went back to his chair and sat down.

“Is it always like that?” Eren asked picking his menu back up. Levi’s eyes were still on him.

“Who knows, I hardly go out besides local. And boyfriend?” Levi asked. “And I could have handled myself kid.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Clearly. You looked like an angry mama bear about to attack her prey. And plus, you don’t need to ruin your reputation. I’m a nobody especially in these parts so I’m not worried about being shamed and they don’t even know my name.”

“Hello, my name is Molbit and I will be your server for the evening. What can I get you guys to drink to start with?” He asked with a fancy pad and pen.

“I’ll take white wine and water.” Eren said looking up as Levi gave him a short nod of approval.

“Make that two.” He said gruffly not looking at the waiter. The waiter nodded and walked away.

“Still, if I knew better, we’ll be on the front-page tomorrow.” Levi grumbled annoyed. “I already claim this place shitty.”

Eren chuckled nervous. “What do you mean on front page?” His hands fiddled in his lap. “You know what, let them.”

“You know my situation. I don’t know how you didn’t realize this could happen.” Levi pointed out as the waiter came back with their wine and water placing them in front of them on fancy coasters. “But who knows. I’ll smash the phone before they can even fucking take it if I see it.”

“Celebrity or a no body or a somebody I don’t care. It’s a label. I don’t label people. I see you as Levi and I tend to forget your status if we’re being honest here.” Eren explained. “And I’m sure you’ll get a lot of hate mail for that.” He could already feel this date going down the drain. He felt tense, he could tell Levi was getting uncomfortable himself. He should have never agreed. He could always call Armin to come get him but then what would happen with the job? He didn’t think Levi would be that low to pull him but he also didn’t want to figure that out.

“Eren, relax.” Levi said. “You think this is easy on me? Well, it’s fucking not. So, you can sit there and wallow and suffer with me idiot. I didn’t just ask you out on this date because Hange hounded me to hell and back. I asked you because I wanted to get to know you better.” Eren paused as he soaked in what Levi had just said. He wanted to get to know him better? What more was there to learn about him? He was plain and simple, but the thought was tremendously nice.

“Right, I’m sorry. I’m trying.” He said quietly as the waiter walked back over.

“Have you decided what you would like?” He asked with his hands behind his back. Levi folded his menu and looked at Eren.

“I’ll take the ribeye with a baked potato and broccoli.” Levi recited as he held the menu up in the air.

“And you sir?” Molbit turned to look at Eren.

“Oh, uhm. I guess the same thing as him except I’ll get the asparagus instead of the broccoli.” Eren handed him his menu as his hands folded in his lap.

“You and me both kid.” Levi said finally responding to what Eren had said.

* * *

Eren pushed the door open with a smile on his face and a laugh releasing from his lips as Levi strutted behind him. “That ended up being fun. Thanks Levi.” Eren thanked as they headed towards Levi’s car. “But I don’t ever see myself coming back to this place. It’s an uptight atmosphere. Creeps me out.”

“Fucking hooligans is more like it.” Levi commented unlocking his car as they both opened the doors and got in as Levi put the key into the ignition. “At least it didn’t turn out too terrible even though it had started bad.”

Eren shrugged. “I wouldn’t say bad but I can’t deny my anxiety was getting to me especially after those women. I’m just happy to be out of there although the food was fucking amazing.”

“I guess it was alright.” Levi agreed as Eren snorted at his response earning a small smirk from the raven head man.

“Which in your language means good. I’m catching on.” Eren winked at him. They drove in silence for the ride home and before he realized it, Levi had pulled up in front of Eren’s apartment complex.

“Thanks for tonight kid. I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” Levi admitted. Eren nodded with his hand on the handle.

“I agree. Thanks.” His hand stayed on the handle but he didn’t move to get out. They stared at each other for a moment, Eren bouncing insanity through his head before he took a leap of faith and leaned towards Levi and kissed him. He felt Levi tense beneath him, Eren suddenly feeling the panic as he tried to lean back but what he wasn’t expecting was Levi to grasp him, his fingers entangling with his hair making the kiss more intense. Eren parted his mouth as Levi's tongue coaxed his lips into opening. Levi's tongue tangled with his, moments where Levi would try and shove his tongue down Eren’s throat.

Eren at some point latched one hand on Levi's bicep and the other on his shirt while Levi had one still in his hair and the other gripping his thigh. Needing a breath Eren pulled back panting as his lungs ingested fresh air again.

“What the hell was that kid?” Levi panted out as his eyes searched Eren’s face. Eren licked his lips, the taste of Levi lingering and he absolutely didn’t mind it. Not to mention that was his first hot and heavy kiss since his ex.

“Impulse decision?” he asked cracking a smile. “Bye Levi.” Eren winked as his hand pulled on the handle getting out for real this time and closed the door. He walked straight to the apartment complex not looking back because he already knew his face was beat red. What he did know was that that was totally worth everything.

* * *

He walked slowly around cases, sometimes cringing at the gaudy like rings. This was the third jewelry store they have raided- nothing catching their eye. Eren sighed as he walked over towards a long rectangle case, his hand running across the case as he walked and looked. At least these rings looked more realistic and then one caught his eye.

“Hey Annie. Come here.” Eren urged waving his hand. “I think I found one.” He heard quiet feet walk up behind him when Annie made her presence beside him. “This one.” He tapped on the case in the very back. It was a simple band with five diamonds embedded. Annie leaned forward to look at it better rubbing her lips together.

“I want to see it.” She said leaning back. The jewelry associate nodded as she grabbed her keys and unlocked the case as she grabbed the correct ring they were looking at and placed it on top of the case.

“That screams Mikasa.” Eren mumbled as Annie picked up the box inspecting the ring closely. It was simple but beautiful. Mikasa didn’t like to flaunt so it made their hunt very limited.

“I think you’re right.” Annie agreed. “How much?” Annie asked looking up at the associate.

“That ring is actually on sale for five hundred.” She stated. “It’s a beautiful piece.” Annie bit her lip looking at Eren before turning back to the associate.

“I’ll take it in a size six.” Annie said placing the ring back onto the case. Eren mumbled a yes with a smile on his lips. After searching all day, they finally found one.

“I’ll go make sure we have it in stock. I’ll be right back.” The associate said as she placed the display ring back in locking the case before, she turned to go through a doorway across from them.

“So, I was thinking about a song we could do. I have one but it would require me and Armin to play.” Eren turned towards Annie. “it may not be your taste but I thought suggesting it would be worth a shot.”

“Oh?” she asked raising a perfect light brown sculpted eyebrow.

“A thousand days. Only thing is we will be missing a cello player. I don’t know anyone who plays a cello.” He commented tapping his lips.

“You’re right its corny but why not. And have you thought about asking Sasha?” She asked. Eren’s gaze turned on her. Sasha? Sasha can play an instrument?

“No? I wasn’t aware she had any musical talent.” Eren said serious. “wonder why she never said anything.” He pondered. Annie shrugged her shoulders as the associate came back.

“My last size six.” She stated as she went to the register. “It’ll be five hundred and forty-six dollars.” She called off the amount. Annie dug in her back pocket pulling out her wallet as she grabbed her credit card and slid it. The woman put the ring in a small carry bag, Annie immediately handed it to Eren.

“You lose this I will have your life. I cannot keep it at my place. She’ll find it.” Annie said as they walked out the door. “I will ask Sasha since you helped me pick the ring.”

Eren nodded as he held clutched the bag with the ring in it in his hand. “Bet. I’m aiming for Saturday. May be the gathering square we’ll have to do it. I will talk to the board about doing it Monday.” Annie gave a short nod then held her hand out.

“Thanks. It means a lot to me. I’m not good at this stuff but I do appreciate your help.” Eren stared at her hand for a moment then looked her in the eyes.

“Mikasa is my sister and you make her happy. I’m glad I could help.” He said as he stuck his hand into hers.

* * *

Eren took a small sip of his coffee, his ear buds in his ear as he walked to the arena. What he wasn’t expecting was to see multiple police cars with flashing lights parked in front. He ripped his ear buds out rushing to the building concerned.

There were a few cops mingling in the lobby, Pertra talking to one. Oruo was sitting on a bench with his hands cuffed behind his back. Eren looked around and caught Levi’s eyes who was sitting with Erwin and who Eren assumed was the chief.

“Eren.” His name was called and he was beckoned over with urgency. He gave Oruo one last glance before heading to where Levi and Erwin were.

“Oh Eren. I have no idea how to apologize. All your hard work-" Erwin stopped not continuing.

“What’s going on?” Eren asked looking at the three.

“Found that deceitful shit in the panel room hacking the system. Everything you fixed so far is non-existent.” Levi said pissed. Eren’s eyes widened. Did he hear them correctly? His week over of sixty hours of work is corrupted, gone? He felt his face go warm.

“What?” he said quietly. He felt the tears threatening to fall. “What?!” he said louder this time. He looked behind him at Oruo who had his head down. He had never been so angry in his life. He was almost fucking finished and now he was back at square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this chapter. Chapter nine is already almost completed and chapter ten is in the process. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi fucking Ackerman was kissing him in the middle of the bar for everyone to see.

His fingers pushed down on the keys of the keyboard harder than necessary. He had music playing on his phone as his eyes focused on the screen. He went from just fixing errors and algorithms to having to rewrite the entire coding. The entire fucking system. He wasn’t mad about having to redo the coding, it was the fact someone went in and sabotaged the entire program because they didn’t like him getting his nose involved and felt like their territory was invaded. Now the coding would take him a few weeks to complete. He had no outline to how the machines were programmed besides the notes he had taken. He pounded the enter key in before taking his hands off the keys and sighing.

Erwin was going to extend his stay an extra week to two weeks or as needed and an extra ten thousand for each week after the original three. Levi sat content in the corner homing a cup of tea as he filled out legal documents. Neither have said a word to each other considering they both had a mutual feeling of being irate.

Foo fighters filled his ears as the music changed songs, the sound of papers flipping as Levi went through them. Eren honestly just wanted to crawl into his bed, hug his pillow and hibernate. Between working here and trying to do school he’s running on hope and faith, lots of red bull and coffee.

“That computer didn’t do anything to you. Calm down.” Levi’s voice ringed through Eren’s ears. He slowly turned to glare at the man who had been silent for over a few hours- now deciding to disrupt the peace.

“If you must know I was plotting your death.” Eren mumbled as he turned back towards the computer and reread over what he had already computed.

“I’m not the one to blame here. I’m just as pissed as you are. We had to cancel the tournament and push the date until further notice and had to refund everybody’s money. Not only that, the person responsible for this shit fest was a friend and co-worker.” Levi spat. Eren’s shoulders slumped. He was only worried about himself, not even thinking the effects it had on Levi and Erwin and everyone else who worked at the facility.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just rather frustrated.” He mumbled quietly as he continued. Levi didn’t say another word as he continued what he was working on. He knew it was going to be a long night and he had school in the morning.

* * *

It hit just sometime after eleven at night by time he strolled out of the arena. Levi had left his to himself after six sometime and hadn’t seen him or Erwin since. In fact he thinks he was the only one left in the facility when he was leaving. He turned to walk towards his apartment, the night was cloudy and he could feel the moisture in the air- which meant it was going to rain and he would have to drive. He hated driving but he also wasn’t about to walk around in the rain with expensive computer equipment or homework either.

He rounded the corner his complex coming into sight. What he failed to notice was the black charger sitting in a visitor spot turned off. He ran his fingers through his hair as he was about to reach for the door handle when the door to the charger opened.

“You know you could have left earlier than this right?” Levi’s stated. Eren jumped turning around with his hand held to his chest.

“Christ Levi. Scare the living daylights out of me why don’t you. And of course but I was in the zone. I have a hard time finding stopping points.” He replied as his hand left the door handle. Levi shut the door to his car after he reached in and appeared what a big white plastic bag.

“You didn’t eat lunch or dinner. Let’s go.” Levi pointed out as he walked up. Eren blinked in awe as he stared Levi down before he smiled and opened the door.

Eren led the way to his apartment, digging for his keys in a side pocket of his bag before unlocking the door. He opened the door letting Levi walk in before him as he closed the door and flipped the main light on. Thank god his apartment was clean. Otherwise he would be panicking right this second.

“You can set that on the counter.” Eren told him as he sat his bag down next to the couch as he switched on the tv to ION and went towards his bedroom. He was definitely going to have a long night now since Levi was there- which he was still confused as to why he was there but he didn’t dare question after the day they had. He found a pair of grey sweat pants, shimmying out of his jeans and pulling them on and then he stripped his nice shirt and replaced it with a white t shirt.

When he walked back out there, Levi was taking food out of the bag then searching the cabinets for plates. Eren watched him amused as some of the cabinets the older man had to stand on his tippy toes. Eren had to hold back the urge to laugh at the sight.

“If you look real hard, paper plates will appear by the stove.” Eren said entertained. Levi let the cabinet door he was raiding slam shut as he turned towards the oven and lord behold there was a stack of paper plates sitting next to the oven as Eren had said. “I’m not home enough so I use a lot of paper plates and plastic ware.”

“A plate is a plate.” Levi muttered as he opened containers and started dividing them amongst two plates.

“You know you didn’t have to do this.” Eren pointed out as Levi shoved a plate in his hand.

“Just say thank you and shut up.” Levi snapped but there wasn’t malice behind the tone, just sounded exhausted. Eren pinched his lips with a nod then whispering thank you as he headed for the couch. Law and order SVU was playing on the TV. He felt the couch sink next to him as Levi took the vacant spot beside him.

“Your apartment is rather bare.” Levi pointed out as he took a bite Eren chewed the piece in his mouth swallowing it.

“I live alone. I’m not home much. No reason to really decorate. It used to be more lively when Mikasa lived with me but then she moved to Annie’s last year.” He shrugged stabbing his fork into another piece of orange chicken. “Speaking of which, you both share the same last name. I just thought of that.” He pointed out waving his fork.

“You don’t share the same last name?” Levi asked curious.

“Nope. My parents adopted her when we were seven. Both of her parents were killed so we took her in.” he explained. “It was good up until my dad started going downhill.” He added quietly.

“I remember you mentioning your parents passing.” Levi replied but didn’t seek the details. He knew eventually he would find out but it wasn’t details that he needed to know right this moment.

“Yeah.” Eren said quietly as he yawned standing up to take his plate to the kitchen and tossed it away in the trash can, then made his way back to the couch as Levi got up himself to follow suit. Eren stretched himself across the couch with one leg along the back while the other grazed the floor. He had left just enough room for Levi to sit comfortably.

“I better get going.” Levi mumbled but sat back on the couch rubbing his tired eyes. Eren shrugged.

“You can stay if you want. It’s well past midnight now, almost one in the morning.” He commented yawning again as he ran his fingers through his hair as his eyes turned towards the tv to watch what was going on with the show. His eyes blinked and slid close, then slowly popping back open. Being tired was an understatement. He used his arms as a pillow and before he knew it his eyes stayed closed.

* * *

“Yeager.” A familiar voice called shaking his shoulder. Eren groaned and swatted the persons hand away. “Dipshit. We’re going to be late. I have your coffee.” Eren’s eyes didn’t hesitate to open as he jumped which resulted in him rolling off the couch- weight falling off his leg with a grumble.

“Son of a bitch.” He groaned as he pushed himself up with his palms to see Jean holding two coffees and Levi slowly awaking from his slumber as Eren had jostled him awake. “What are you doing Jean?” Eren rubbed his eyes and scratched his head.

“You weren’t answering your phone. I have a spare key so I took it upon myself to make sure your ass was up but didn’t realize you had company.” He commented with a smirk as he leaned down offering Eren his coffee. Eren mumbled thanks as Levi looked around, his outfit disheveled.

“Fuck.” He grumbled. His boots were still on his feet. He rubbed his neck grimacing from the stiffness. “This is your fault.” Levi accused as he stood up limping from a sleeping limb.

Eren took a sip of his coffee as he finally stood to his feet. “Like hell it is. I wasn’t the one who made me eat after eleven at night.” He pointed out. “Besides, you live twenty minutes away. I wasn’t about to make you leave.” Eren placed his coffee on the counter before heading to his room and shutting the door. Levi walked into the kitchen grabbing his keys- feeling the eyes of Jean on him.

“If you have something to say, spit it out.” Levi stated as he halted before the door. Jean swallowed but his eyebrows bunched towards the middle.

“I don’t know you but I know Eren. He likes you. If you so much of hurt him even an ounce, no one cares you’re an MMA fighter we will kick your ass. He’s already been through a lot that has him fucked up in the head. We may not seem like we get a long but he’s one of my best friends, more like a brother. Just take care of him okay?” Jean asked looking away after his sad attempt at a preach. Levi snorted as he held the bridge of his nose.

“That’s right you don’t know me.” Levi stated looking up. “Nothing will happen to him.” He said as he opened the door walking out and down the front lobby of the apartment complex. He pushed the handle open to a stream of sunlight blinding him. He hurried to his car getting in sticking the key into the ignition and just sat there. His heart was racing. He literally fucking fell asleep on the couch with Eren. Last he remembered was looking over to see Eren had already passed out. He had continued watching the show Eren had on the tv and before he realized he was slouching to the side using Eren’s leg as a pillow as his eyes lazily blinked and he too fell asleep.

He shook his head as he started up his car and backed out. He needed to go home before anything. He felt disgusting and sweaty. He felt like shit from all the sleep he got, but- there were worst things out there than spending the night at Eren’s. They hadn’t done anything and neither of them brought up the other night but he could say he was genuinely happy that he was comfortable with someone else outside of those closer around him.

* * *

“So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Jean asked as the complex door slammed behind them as they walked towards the direction of the school. Eren fixed his sunglasses on his face, smiling that it was sunny and not rainy like he had thought it was going to be like.

“I mean there’s really nothing for me to say horse face.” Eren said back tipping another sip of his coffee.

“Would you stop calling me horse face you little shit.” Jean said lightly pushing Eren with his shoulder. Eren danced to keep his balance as he chuckled.

“I worked until eleven last night. It was a disaster. One of their employees got arrested, their IT guy to be precise. He sabotaged the whole entire system. I have to start back over from ground zero. As pathetic as this sounds, I about cried.” He explained. “Levi brought me food because I hadn’t eaten the entire day being there and we both kind of fell asleep sometime after one.” Jean stopped staring at Eren’s back before he stopped to turn back towards his friend.

“You have gotten to be shitting me. Seriously? That’s what that was about? Where do you stand in all this?” He asked as he slowly started walking again. He stared at Eren to see his face fall his lips pinched together.

“My sub-contract got extended up to an extra two or so more weeks. Kiser approved it. Heard you were doing a decent job keeping up with doing my part at Corps though.” Eren pointed out giving him a small smile. He was ready to return, to get back to his normal routine and maybe eventually get sleep. This job was seriously taking a toll on his sleep schedule to the point he thought about putting a halt on his classes but that was a last resort. He didn’t by no means want to drop any courses.

“And it fucking sucks for real.” Jean sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped. I know Kiser is stressing you being gone but he also is doing this for your benefit because of the experience.” Eren bit his lip. He knew the decision had taken a lot for Kiser to agree regardless of his outside appearance. Kiser will bite tooth and nail to make sure no one swiped him away.

“Just so we’re clear, this was no way my idea.” He laughed. “The experience is nice, but it’s rather a pain in the ass. I guess the best outcome of this is that the entire system will now be created by yours truly. I get to test out the titans once the coding is all done, but I’m asking if the entire 104th squad could participate plus an Annie.” They arrived at campus as last minute students like themselves were hurrying into the building.

“Hell yeah, I’m down for that.” Jean agreed as they filed into the door.

* * *

He was finally getting somewhere on the coding it was now Friday and he was stoked for it to be the weekend. He had talked to the mayor and board about setting up in the square and they got approved considering it was a spring festival deal this coming weekend anyways. So, that was a score on his part. He stopped typing glancing over at Levi who was once again keeping him company like any other day but he always managed to keep himself busy.

“Hey.” Eren’s voice rang in the silence. “What are you doing tomorrow?” Eren asked drawing the raven’s attention. Levi looked up from his papers.

“I have a fight to prepare for but other than that, not shit.” He replied looking back down at his papers. Eren tapped his fingers on the newly re-found desk he was gifted with so he didn’t have to stand the entire time.

“Well, if you aren’t doing anything in evening time say after four-ish, swing by the festival. We have a gig and there’s a special performance for my sister.” He stated as he closed his laptop. He glanced at his phone seeing it was going after seven. Levi followed Eren’s lead and started stacking his stuff and leaving it in a neatly stacked pile.

“I’ll see what I can do. No promises kid.” He said as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his buttoned shirt. Eren raised a brow with question. “I’m hot you moron. Don’t give me that look.”

“Riiiiggght. I just thought you were trying to give me a show.” Eren joked as he tossed his bag on top of his shoulder. But in his mind, he really wasn’t joking. Levi definitely had a body that Eren loved to scope out at every possible moment. He’s only seen Levi shirtless on tv, but never in person. He wanted to touch his abs, his chest, his neck and arms- and he needed to quickly stop thinking before he got himself in an unexplainable situation. He rushed out the door first with Levi close behind him.

“I don’t do that shit for free.” Levi said with a serious tone that made Eren bark a laugh.

“Name your price.” Eren rushed out grinning as he turned towards Levi.

“You can’t afford me. I know your pay.” Levi stated matter of fact. Eren crossed his arms as they reached the lobby.

“Now, that’s fucking dirty and unfair.” He replied back as they stopped in the lobby.

“Sorry kid.” He replied.

“Hey Levi and Eren!” Petra called waving. Eren turned around to wave back at Petra.

“We’re not done with this conversation.” Eren whispered as he turned his attention back towards Petra not aware that Levi walked away.

“Where’s he going?” Petra asked as Levi’s body disappeared through the door. Eren sighed rolling his eyes.

“Ass.” Eren grumbled. “Disregard that. We were in the middle of a conversation. I told him we weren’t done talking so when you called our name, he used you as an escape goat.”

“The fact that you can hold a civil conversation with him is amazing.” She giggled. “But it is Friday, I think he’s heading to gym. He has a fight Sunday night. I’m surprised he even stayed this late knowing he had a fight.”

“I see, well I better get going. It was nice talking to you Petra.” Eren said as he waved leaving himself.

* * *

Levi threw the bar up onto the stand before sitting up. He grabbed the rag that was laid across his stomach wiping his face with a slight grimace to the filth of his sweaty face. He took deep calming breaths as he leaned down grabbing his bottle of water and taking a few greedy gulps.

“Are you ready?” a voice asked behind him. “For Sunday?” Erwin and Hange stood to the side, Hange smiling like an idiot they were.

“Of course he is!” they sang shaking their head making their wavy pony tail sway.

Levi stood up getting off the bench press slinging the drenched towel around his neck. “What are you two doing here?” he asked. They didn’t normally come to his gym unless he had a fight. He wasn’t exactly feeling sociable either and them being here only meant they wanted just that.

“Wanted to see if you would join us for a drink. It’s been a rough week and it’s been a while since the three of us got together.” Erwin invited. Levi mentally groaned. With Hange here there was no way he could get out of it. Especially with the gleaming look in their eye.

“Fine.” He answered not even worth putting up a fight. Normally he would but tonight, he just didn’t have the fight in him to argue.

“Excellent!” Hange exclaimed excitedly as they clapped their hands together. “Meet at Colossus.” Levi grunted in reply as he walked passed them and headed for the showers.

He turned the knobs of the shower waiting for the water to heat up as he stripped down, neatly folding his gym clothes into a bag. He stepped under the water, the pressure was just right and the temperature was scalding. His skin screamed but he clenched his teeth through it until his body adjusted to it. To say the least, he couldn’t get one green bright eyed brat off his brain. They haven’t discussed the heated make out session in his car or the fact he used the damn kid as a pillow and slept on his couch- but it wasn’t planned. He also got into such a routine where he made an office out of the corner of the panel room leaving his real office vacant. He liked being there keeping Eren company even if they didn’t talk for hours. Levi was completely content in listening to the kid breathe, or his music or even when he starts to hum or sing quietly. It kept Levi calm.

He was getting comfortable and it made him slightly on edge. What was he thinking? He grabbed some shampoo, massaging it into his scalp. He dipped his head back under the flowing water rinsing the suds from his raven hair. There was no denying now- he had an attraction to Eren and he knew for a fact Eren felt the same way. Who makes the first move? Who steps it up the next level? Or was there even a chance that this fluke of feelings even progessed?

The only matter standing in the way was how Eren repeatedly stated, he wasn’t mentally stabled. The kid was an emotional wreck or so he claims. Levi just thought the kid was going through the normal grieving process but what did he know? He grabbed his soap and started lathering his body, scrubbing away the grim and sweat from his work out. After completely rinsing off he turned off the faucet. He grabbed his towel hanging on the hook and started drying himself off.

He already knew it would be him to make the first move although he gave Eren the credit for initiating the kiss. He could still remember the touch of his lips, the taste of his mouth. He’d be a damn liar if he denied not liking it. He had actually enjoyed the kiss and wanted more, but then Eren had winked and left. Maybe the kid had more gall than what Levi was giving him credit for. That had to be a sign right?

He was fully clothed now, brushing his hair to perfection with a comb. He stuck the comb back into his carry bag as he grabbed a bottle of cologne spritzing it on his wrists then dabbing his neck. He stared back at himself taking in his appearance before closing his eyes with a sigh. His phone vibrating stirred him making him realize he was taking his sweet ass time and Hange was probably ready to hunt him down.

He arrived at the Colossus the place packed, the live band could be heard as he opened his door and stepped out. He opened the door pushing pass idiots as he aimed for the bar.

“Oh Levvvvvi!” a voice sung. He turned around to see Hange and Erwin occupying a tall round bar table. They were waving as Erwin lifted a beer to his lips. He grunted as he changed direction and headed for their table.

“You idiots couldn’t find a less obnoxious bar to go to?” he asked taking a seat on an empty stool as Hange slid a beer towards him.

“Don’t be a sour puss. They have a live band here too.” Hange said taking a sip of their fruity drink referring to said band playing currently.

“It’s really not that bad, Levi. Relax.” Erwin pitched in taking another drink. Levi rolled his eyes as he turned on the stool and took a look around. There was a generous mix of college students and older adults occupying the bar. At least there wasn’t many people smoking. There was a lot of skimpy dressed women running around, skin shimmering with what he guessed would be glitter. The idea of glitter made him cringe. Glitter was a bitch to clean up or even get rid of in the first place.

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT SHUT UP AND LET HIM TALK!” a voice yelled causing the trio to turn around to see a rectangular table set up with solo cups and a group hanging around- a group they recognized all too well.

“Alright, so you all know the rules. The losers are to sing. On one end we have Conny, Sasha, and Annie. On the other we have Jean, Eren and Mikasa. This is your remix beer bong-flippy cup." Armin stated but Levi’s widened as he stared at the back of the brunette.

“Well look what we have here! Isn’t this exciting!” Hange squealed clapping their hands which resulted to Erwin chuckling. Levi narrowed his eyes as he scanned over his two friends. What were they playing him for? A fool? It’s not that he didn’t want to see Eren, he was secretly excited so to speak.

“You knew he was going to be here didn’t you, shitty glasses?” Levi accused. Hange raised their hands -up into the air her mouth making an O.

“Not at all sugar plum. This is just as surprising to me as it is you.” They sang. His eyes moved to Erwin who shook his head.

“Don’t look at me like that. I had nothing to with this. I wasn’t even aware they were here until the shouting so they must have been here before us.” He explained turning on his stool with his back leaning against the table ready to watch. Levi pinched his lips as his eyes strayed back to the brunette, who was still oblivious to his existence of being there.

* * *

He stood in the middle with Mikasa on his right and Jean on his left. They had begged him for over an hour straight to go to the bar and he had finally caved after the entire group dog piled him. They hardly ever saw him anymore with the exception of Jean with school, but they missed him. Here he was, in front of a large table with triangles of solo cups, some pong balls and they each had a cup to flip.

“Alright, so you all know the rules. The losers are to sing. On one end we have Conny, Sasha, and Annie. On the other we have Jean, Eren and Mikasa. This is your remix beer bong-flippy cup.” Armin stated as his blue eyes shined. Eren raised a brow.

“To sing? Is there a catch or something?” Eren asked. Jean elbowed him the side snickering at his side. It wasn’t like singing was terrible, he loved singing.

Armin nodded. “Each person will have a microphone and you’ll each be stationed throughout the bar and you have to move and sing and interact with the patrons of the bar. I already check in with Hannes and he was all for it and so is his band.” That damn Armin had this planned from the beginning. Eren wasn’t worried about himself but he was concerned for Mikasa. Only he knew she could sing and she did not like vocalizing whatsoever. He gave her a weary look but she shrugged.

“That just means we have to win.” She stated giving Eren a small grin as they high fived.

“You’re going down Jean!” Conny hollered from the other side of the table as Sasha giggled into her hands. This was the first time any of them have played this make-shift game so they were all excited. Not to mention all the people surrounding them ready to watch the competition. Annie winked at him and Mikasa and Eren could feel Mikasa’s eye roll.

“Alright, coin flip. Heads or tails Mikasa!” Armin asked as he flipped the coin catching it in his palm and flipping it to the top of his wrist keeping it covered with his other hand.

“Heads.” She said quietly. Armin lifted his hand and gave a slight apologizing frown.

“Tails. Team giggles go first.” Armin announced which caused giggles amongst everyone for the name.

Eren was starting to get mad and somewhat tipsy. They were seriously getting their ass wiped by Conny, Sasha, and Annie. He had no idea how the fuck it happened but it did and he could feel the anxiety radiating off his sister. He, her and Jean were a damn good team but something terrible had gone wrong for them to be in this predicament.

“Cock sucking fucker.” Jean groaned as he downed another cup full of beer and trying to flip it. Conny laughed from the other side holding his sides. They had only one cup left to make to wipe out all their cups. Sasha bit her lip trying to focus as she raised the ball up into the air in a practice like way.

“Beat their asses!” A familiar voice yelled from behind them. Eren glanced over his shoulder then turning back towards the game as his eyes widened as he caught of glimpse of Levi, Hange, and Erwin. A splash sound in a cup made Eren jumped back around as Sasha made it into the cup.

“Drink the fuck up Yeager!” Annie yelled at him. Eren rolled his eyes as he turned back around gripping the cup and chugging the beer. He slammed the cup down on the rim on the edge as he flipped it up in one try.

“And the winner is team giggles! I will be back ladies!” Armin yelled as he pushed passed people. A second later Armin returned with three microphones. “Alright, Jean you’re in the back corner by the kitchen, Mikasa you’re stationed by the door and Eren you’re over here. Hannes will be dimming the lights.” Armin announced. He then motioned for them to huddle. “The song is Home. Eren will start.” Eren glanced at Mikasa whose eyes were cast towards the floor. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“You’ll be great. You’ll be fine. Just breathe.” He comforted giving her hand a squeeze as she weakly returned it. He felt bad for Mikasa, but who knew, it could be good for her. He already knew she was going to knock them all dead once her lips parted to sing.

“I don’t know how this is a loser’s punishment but whatever.” Jean commented fiddling with his microphone and swiping his free hand through his locks.

“Just get to your positions.” Armin advised. Eren released his clutch on Mikasa’s hand as he headed over to the end of the counter while the other two headed to the positions Armin assigned them to. As Armin stated, all lights dimmed as the crowd who weren’t aware of the situation started whispering wondering what the hell was going on. The band started playing the tune as the light then appeared over him.

 _“Home, A place where I can go, To take this off my shoulders, Someone take me home  
Home, A place where I can go.” _Eren started with his eyes half lidded. He could barely make out the crowd but he could hear the whistles surrounding him as he moved off the bar and started walking. The next line Mikasa’s voice joined his as a light lit over her.

 _“To take this off my shoulders, Someone, take me home Someone take me.”_ The both sang as their voices mixed in a sweet melody.

 _“Look, I didn't power through the struggle, Just to let a little trouble, knock me out of my position  
And interrupt the vision, After everything I witnessed, after all of these decisions, All these miles, feets, inches,They can't add up to the distance, That I have been through, just to get to, A place where even if there's no closure, I'm still safe, I still ache from trying to keep pace, Somebody give me a sign, I'm starting to lose faith.”_ Jean’s voice lit up the bar as he started walking to the middle of the bar. Eren lifted the microphone back to his lips as he joined in with Jean.

_“Now tell me, how did all my dreams turn to nightmares? How did I lose it when I was right there? Now I'm so far that it feels like it's all gone to pieces, Tell me why the world never fights fair, I'm trying to find-“_

Jean’s voice trailed off as Eren took over. _“_ _Home, A place where I can go, To take this off my shoulders, Someone take me home, Home,A place where I can go, To take this off my shoulders  
Someone take me home (it's been a long time coming), Someone take me, Home, home, Home, home, Someone take me, Home, home, Home, home.”_ Mikasa’s voice mingled with his again. Eren’s eyes locked with Levi’s as he got closer to their table. Hange was shoving Levi with excitement as he swatted her away which made Eren hold in his laughter the best he could at the sight.

Jean’s voice powered the bar once again. _“Look, I been through so much pain, And it's hard to maintain, any smile on my face, 'Cause there's madness on my brain, So I gotta make it back, but my home ain't on the map, Gotta follow what I'm feeling to discover where it's at, I need the (memory), In case this fate is forever, just to be sure these last days are better, And if I have any (enemies), To give me the strength to look the devil in the face and make it home safe.”_

Eren and Jean started together in synchronizing bliss. _“_ _Now tell me, how did all my dreams turn to nightmares? How did I lose it when I was right there? Now I'm so far that it feels like it's all gone to pieces, Tell me why the world never fights fair, I'm trying to find.”_ The Jean’s voice slipped as Eren took over. He was now standing in front of the table that occupied Levi, Hange, and Erwin.

 _“Home, A place where I can go, to take this off my shoulders, Someone take me home, Someone take me.”_ Eren sang then her sweet voice took over as the lights peered on, everyone’s eyes turning towards Mikasa even those who the occupied the table he was standing by.

 _“I found no cure for the loneliness, I found no cure for the sickness, Nothing here feels like home_  
Crowded streets, but I'm all alone, I found no cure for the loneliness, I found no cure for the sickness  
Nothing here feels like home, Crowded streets, but I'm all alone (someone take me)-“

All three of them were now joined in the chorus. Their voices intertwining where needed. Eren winked at Levi as got near his face and caressing his cheek before heading towards the middle of the bar where Jean and Mikasa were migrating towards as well. _“Home, home, Take me home, Home, home, take me home, Someone take me, Home, home (someone, someone, no place like home) Home, home (Someone take me) Home.”_

Levi felt his cheeks warm and the lingering feeling of Eren’s hand. Hange was standing beside him shaking with laughter. Stupid ass brat. Of course multiple people saw that, not to mention he was quite known in this area. But he wanted Eren to come back. He watched from the sidelines as the three singing were heaving in the middle with huge smiles, even the girl.

Eren hung the microphone down by his side as he turned and hugged Mikasa rocking them as the crowd screamed and clapped at their performance as the lights popped back on.

“I fucking love your voice Mik.” Eren said to her. Arms wrapped from behind her pushing Eren off as Annie made her presence.

“Damn girl didn’t know you could sing.” Jean commented as he play punched her shoulder. “You should sing more often.” Mikasa smiled but shook her head.

“I’ll leave the singing to you and Eren. Thanks.” She thanked grasping the hands around her waist as Annie kissed her neck. Armin appeared beside them grinning from ear to ear.

“That was more amazing than I imagined and for not rehearsing or ever singing this song yet you guys did really good. Too good almost.” He praised giving Eren a half hug as he returned it.

“You know if you guys wanted us to sing you could have just asked.” Eren said smiling scratching the back of his head. “But I’ll be right back.” He stated turning around as he bumped into someone. Eren went to apologize before a hand pulled his head down and planted a kiss on his lips. Eren’s eyes widened as his eyes focused on a familiar pair. Levi fucking Ackerman was kissing him in the middle of the bar for everyone to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ION, SVU, or "Home" by X Ambassadors, MGK, and Bebe Rexha. 
> 
> And next chapter will probably be the last chapter for mixing in song lyrics because boy, that's a lot of work. May not think it until you're sitting there trying to do the lyrics, fixing the font and paragraphing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you like the update. Please feel free to Kudo, book mark or subscribe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes yes. I’ll take it.” They said with a wink. “But Levi. Eren,” They started as their eyes landed on him. “I may not know you well, but you’re a good influence on my stud muffin. And I can see in your eyes he’s helping you. Please you guys don’t fuck it up for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken almost a month to update this chapter. There has been a lot going on. My husband crashed our truck so we had been dealing with that. Then just work and kids and life in general. But finally here is my beautiful chapter 10 
> 
> I do not own the rights to :  
> Bob Dylan by Fall Out Boy  
> A thousand years by Christina Perri  
> Jumper by Third Eye Blind  
>  Or  
> Attack on Titan

Hange dropped their beer to the floor as they and Erwin watched the raven-haired male take off in the direction where Eren was and what they weren’t expecting was to see Levi pull Eren down for kiss. The brunette took their glasses off their face wiping them on their t-shirt, squinting before they turned towards Erwin with their mouth gaped open while his blue eyes were widened looking back at them.

“I-is that L-Levi?” They asked in complete bewilderment. Erwin’s face softened as he nodded answering as he turned back to the duo still kissing. “Holy shit the midget grew some balls.” They said in wonderment clapping. Erwin tilted the bottle with his adam apple bobbing from him chugging the last bit as he sat the bottle back onto the table.

“I knew you fuckers were crushing!” A voice yelled behind them causing their attention to be drawn to the shorter kid that was with Eren’s group. He had a huge smile on his face as the brunette beside him was jumping up and down while holding onto his arm. “You can’t hide that shit from the Springanator!” Hange laughed as they reached up to rub their eye.

Levi pulled back immediately after hearing a voice yell at them. What the hell was he doing? It was one thing doing this in the privacy of his own car, but to risk it in public? What was he thinking? He released Eren as he tried to back up. Eren’s eyes furrowed in confusion and a look of hurt was clouding them as they watched him try to leave.

“Levi?” Eren asked trying to reach out but Levi turned and high tailed it out of there. “LEVI!” his name was yelled again as he pushed through the crowd and shoved the door open ignoring Hange and Erwin as Hange had opened their mouth to speak. “Levi!” Eren yelled again as he chased him, sending an apologizing look in the direction of Hange and Erwin. He figured with knowing the older male longer they knew how he was. He pushed the door open with a whack as it slammed into the building. They were both now outside on the sidewalk, the music masked as the door closed but still loud, nonetheless.

“I’m sorry.” Levi blurted keeping his back to the brunette. Eren pursed his lips as he sighed closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He had too much to drink to think straight but he wasn’t incoherent.

“Why are you apologizing?” Eren asked slowly as he released his nose, his fingers now fiddling with the key hanging around his neck waiting for Levi to respond. He could see how tense his shoulders were and how stocky he stood with his hands curled into fists at his side.

“I had no right doing that.” Levi stated. “No fucking right at all.” Eren watched as Levi brought a hand up to his head and ran it through his hair disheveling the perfection.

Eren hopped from foot to foot. “That’s what you’re upset about?” He stood on leg with the toe of his other foot touching the ground behind him with his arms now behind his back. He had a brow raised in question. Levi tsk and turned away. “Look, I know I mentioned about what’s going all up in here-“ He signaled tapping the side of his head. “But I can’t deny that I like you Levi. So no, the kiss was a pleasant surprise.”

“Not the point kid.” Levi stated.

Eren sighed again. “You’re suppose to be the more levelheaded one. You almost act like it was embarrassing which is quite insulting on my part.” His eyes didn’t leave Levi’s. He rocked the toe of his shoe was he felt the alcohol he had consume really kick up a notch making him feel a little woozy. He honestly wanted to just lay down on the concrete and take a nap, but nope here he was having some sort of lover’s quarrel with Levi? He actually had no idea what was going on besides that Levi had kissed him and now Levi was regretting it?

Levi honestly wanted to die. Coming to the bar was a stupid fucking idea and now he had wished he blew Hange and Erwin off anyways. “Look, I don’t regret it. I acted on impulse, on feelings. I don’t fucking do that kind of shit. And then when I realized what I fucking did, the look in your eyes when you saw me back away killed me inside Eren. That is a look I never want to see again.” He confessed. He was pissed, adrenaline coursing his veins.

“The only reason I had that look was because you were rejecting me. It should be me freaking out, not you. But honestly, I’m drunk.” Eren stumbled as he looked at the ground. “It probably would have hit me tomorrow.”

“Why did you follow me?” Levi asked as his hair whipped across his forehead from the light breeze the summer night. A couple tumbled out the bar door leaking the blaring music. They were giggling and swaying as they held onto each other stumbling away. The music dulled as the door closed again leaving just Eren and Levi on the sidewalk.

“Isn’t that what you do when you care about someone?” Eren finally answered as his eyes moved up to look over Levi’s face. “If it was me who ran away, would you have chased me?” He challenged. He watched as Levi’s jaw clenched but his facial expression stayed the same.

“I don’t know.” Levi admitted. “Some people prefer space, like I do. Some people want to be left alone and then you have the ones who want to be coddled.” Eren shrugged.

“Fair enough point, but still. I’m a persistent little shit. I would chase over and over if I have to. For Mikasa, for Armin, Annie, hell even Jean and Conny and Sasha. And for you.” Eren said. “Where do we stand Levi?” Eren didn’t realize how drunk he was until he felt all these emotions riling up inside him. He was definitely getting emotional.

“I barely know you.” Levi said bluntly. Eren froze with his eyes widening. He was getting rejected. “If you would let me fucking finished before it looks like I kicked your puppy.” He grumbled. “I wouldn’t be against getting to know you better.” Eren laughed as his hand reached up and grabbed his face shaking his head.

“Levi, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.” Eren mumbled into his hand as he rubbed in down letting it fall back beside his side.

“I will be the judge of that.” Levi stated as he timidly took steps towards Eren. “You don’t know the kind of shit that goes on inside my head. I’m just as fucked up as you are.” Eren smiled with a chuckle.

“What a pair we are.” Eren stated as he reached up to cup Levi’s cheek as he was now close enough. “But I’m drunk and may or may not remember this. Want to go back inside or ditch?” He asked as Levi’s hand reached up to grab Eren’s.

Levi moved their hands down as he tugged on Eren’s arm to make him move making Eren stumble on his feet. “I hate bars. Let’s go.” He led the way to his car. Eren kept pace behind him but not gracefully.

“Aye Capt’.” Eren winked. “Tu think we should tell em we leaving?” Eren asked slurring and blinking as they crossed the street to Levi’s car.

“No, they’ll figure it out.” Levi led him to the passenger side opening the door and helping Eren down. Levi shut the door as he sighed and walked to the driver’s side.

“You puke in my damn car I’ll punt you out.” Levi threatened as he shuffled into the driver’s seat as the door closed behind him. Eren had his forehead leaned against the cool glass window with his eyes closed as Levi turned his car on. He really should tell them he was leaving- but that would require energy which he didn’t have.

“Can you take me home?” Eren asked as his breath licked the window. He only received a grunt which in Levi's language meant yes. It wasn’t a far drive only maybe five minutes but those five minutes drug out for the brunette.

They arrived at his apartment, both shuffling from the car as they headed into the complex. Eren let his shoulders relaxed knowing that Levi was coming with him but their conversation was still thick on his tongue. At least he hadn’t forgotten yet.

* * *

“Go away.” Eren groaned as he hugged the porcelain bowl. He felt the sweat beating on his forehead from the dry heaving. He was very aware of Levi standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Disgusting.” Levi said scrunching his nose. Eren weakly swatted an arm towards him.

“Get out if it’s so disgusting.” He grumbled. Then he felt the wave, his mouth watering. “Oh god.” He started dry heaving over the toilet. Quiet foot steps were heard as Levi squatted down beside him hesitantly reaching a hand out and patting Eren’s back.

“Quit being a baby.” Levi quipped as his hand moved to circular rubbing motion.

“I’m not the one coming in here insulting you while you puke your guts out.” He groaned through pants. “Fuck that game.” He added earning a small chuckle from Levi.

“Shouldn’t have lost.” Levi pointed out. His hand stopped and rested on Eren’s upper back. Eren could feel the warmth from the man’s hand already adding to the inferno he already felt.

“Bite me.” Eren growled weakly.

“Don’t bite off more than you can chew kid.” Levi gave him another pat before standing up leaving Eren still miserable on the tile bathroom floor hugging the toilet. “Do you have any tea?” Levi suddenly asked.

Eren lifted his heavy head off the toilet seat blinking through tear full eyes. “M' cabinet. Should be some left from when Mika visited.” Levi nodded leaving Eren by him lonesome. How pathetic he was sitting on the floor, puking his life away because he couldn’t handle some liquor. What a great impression he was making. After sitting what felt like forever, he dragged himself up still feeling woozy but at least he didn’t have the urge to up chuck again. He closed the door to the bathroom then made his way to the shower.

Levi searched through several cabinets cursing under his breath. Where the fuck was the tea? He eyed the cabinet by the stove making his way over opening it. Sitting there next to what he assumed was the lack of seasoning cabinet was a box of black tea. Wasn’t his first choice of tea but beggars can’t be choosers he thought. After more searching he finally found a kettle filling it with water and putting it on the stove. He heard the shower turn on from the bathroom letting him release a slow sigh.

He glanced around really taking in his surroundings. It was still bare besides a picture hanging on the wall. Grabbing his attention, he walked into the living room and stood before the hung picture frame. It was of a woman, a man, a little kid which Levi assumed was Eren and then his sister he presumed. His eyes soaked in the image, his fingers extending as he reached up and touched the glass. He definitely got his looks from his mother. The kettle screeched that it was ready causing Levi to jump as he turned back towards the kitchen and walked in. Another picture hanging on the fridge caught his attention, rather multiple items caught his attention. He shook his head turning off the stove as removed the kettle to an unused burner as he now searched for a teacup.

After eventually finding one, he put a tea bag in the cup and poured the seeping water over the bag. He walked back over to the fridge curious. He took off the picture of Eren, his sister and the blond head kid. His sister had him in a head lock while he was laughing while the blond head kid had a peace sign up. He snorted. Who does peace signs now a day’s? He stuck the picture back up skimming as his eye caught a piece of paper. _No matter how much life gets you down, keep your head up honey. I’m proud of you. Love, Mom._ Levi eyes instantly left the paper feeling like he was intruding as he went back over to his tea. He picked the tea bag up, squeezing it against the side of the cup with a spoon before tossing it into the trash.

Eren reached down turning the water off while water dripped from his hair down his face. He took his hands and rubbed the excess water as he leaned forward with one hand planted against the shower wall. He was definitely going to hate tomorrow and he may or may not wear ear plugs during the gig. He felt the throbbing from the back of his skull, the pressure behind his eyes. He was more than ready to hit the sack. He stepped out of the shower yanking his towel off the hook rubbing his hair and then sloppily ran the towel down his body before wrapping the towel around his waist. He reached for the door handle opening the door, switching the light switch off. He heard tinkering in the kitchen reminding him that he wasn’t alone not that he forgot per se. He walked into his bedroom pulling on the first thing he could get his hands on which was a pair of dark royal blue joggers before heading back to where he found Levi casually leaning against the counter homing a cup of what he assumed was tea.

“I don’t think I’ll ever drink that much again.” Eren mumbled as he raked his fingers through his wet hair. “This is terrible. Who does this shit for fun?” He asked as started his coffee maker after getting grounds into the filter. Levi lifted the teacup to his lips and took another sip.

“This tea tastes like shit.” Levi announced as he licked his lips. Eren rolled his eyes. “And no, you just can’t hold your liquor worth a crap.”

“Correction. I can hold my liquor. But that concoction of a game that was created by that heathen Armin blew my mind.” Eren stated as he shivered from a random chill that crawled up his skin. He walked as the older man lifted the teacup to his mouth again to take another sip, his face scrunching. “What kind of tea do you prefer since that one is obviously horrendous by your facial expression.” Eren reached in the cabinet pulling down a coffee mug, scooping a decent amount of sugar into it before he poured his coffee. He walked to the fridge pulling out the half and half and creamer mixing them into his coffee turning the dark brew into a creamy light color drink.

“You’re going to rot your teeth out if you keep drinking that shit like that.” Levi commented. Eren shot the man a glare as he lifted his cup to his lips, blowing the steam before taking a cautious sip.

“I actually have perfect teeth thank you if you must know.” Eren announced smiling. Which was true. He was cavity free; his teeth were straight and he had a white smile. His smile was very attractive, especially against his perfectly bronzed tan skin.

“I’m going to get out of here kid. It’s late.” Levi suddenly announced as he rinsed his teacup out and sitting it mouth down into the stainless silver sink. Eren blinked and tilted his head.

“Do you not want to stay?” Eren asked quietly. If Levi could hear how fast and hard his heart was beating from asking that, Levi would probably laugh in his face and call him a baby. So, he desperately tried to keep his wits and remain calm but he knew he was really bad at hiding his emotions. Besides when playing poker. He was really good at misleading his opponents about his hand.

“Are you offering?” Levi asked with an arched brow. Eren rolled his eyes sitting his coffee mug onto the counter.

“Didn’t I just ask?” Eren said grinning. “I mean, if you don’t want to, I won’t force you to stay but I don’t mind if you do.” Levi sighed rubbing a hand down his tired face. He didn’t want to drive home because fuck he was tired, but he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay the night either.

“Put on a stupid movie or something. I’ll stay a little longer.” Levi said trying to hold back the urge to release a loud yawn. Eren shrugged as he headed towards his xbox turning it on as his eyes scanned over the movie titles handing on the wall in a shelf.

“What kind you want to watch?” Eren asked as his eyes read over more titles.

“Anything but romance.” The voice stated with a tch at the end. Well it was good that he didn’t want romance because he didn’t have many romance genre-based movies.

“What about the Kingsmen?” Eren asked as his hand stopped over the title a waiting for Levi’s response. He heard a grunt and took that as whatever. He slipped the movie out of the case with a click as he inserted it into the xbox.

Thirty minutes had passed by and Eren was clonked out in the lap of Levi. Levi was petting his hand through the brunette’s hair unconsciously as his eyes were still glued to the screen that was playing the movie. His head was cradled in the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on the arm of the couch. He didn’t know how the kid ended up in his lap but he secretly didn’t mind it. Looked like he was staying now as his eyes moved down to watch the peaceful Eren, his chest rising and falling.

His hand paused with his fingers tangled in the brunette’s mane. His eyes traced over the kids face as he studied him. His face looked tired even though he was resting. His eyes had dark bags surrounding them reminding Levi of that of a raccoon. What kind of baggage was this kid supposedly carrying on his shoulders? He was too young to be that tired looking. Levi’s hand slowly started moving again massaging Eren’s scalp.

“Let me help you.” Levi’s voice whispered unintentionally out loud startling himself. He swallowed thickly. “I know how it is, to be lonely and to carry a burden all by yourself because you want to make everyone else happy. But let me take some of that burden. What crazy secret are you enduring by yourself Eren Yaeger?”

* * *

“ _Come down, come down, Come down from your holy mountain, I'm down, I'm down So put your shame on a billboard for a second, Sometimes, sometimes, The only way out is through, 'Cause everyone loves Bob Dylan, I just want you to love me like that, yeah, Would you bury me next to Johnny Cash? I'm obsessed. Do you love me like that? Yeahhh_.” He took a gulp of air as his lungs burned for him to breathe more oxygen. “ _Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, 'Cause everyone loves Bob Dylan, I just want you to love me like that, yeah. Would you bury me next to Johnny Cash? I'm obsessed. Do you love me like that? Yeaa-ah_.” His voice trailed as the instruments took over to finish the song. It was a hot day he was already sweating. The festival was in a full swing, many towns folk were gathered in around watching their show. Eren smiled and waved as he let his guitar slid to his side as he walked over to where Annie was now standing next to Sasha.

“This heat is killer.” Sasha whined as she wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. Eren picked up his water bottle, bending his head down and dumping the thing over his neck and head.

“Hey, fucking idiot, go somewhere else with that dog shit.” Annie hissed as Eren shook his head before flipping his head back to an upright position. The brunette didn’t seem phased by the blonde’s outburst, instead he slid his shirt off of him, his necklace falling to his bare chest. He was now only sporting his joggers and converses.

“Bite me.” Eren smiled with a wink causing Annie to roll her eyes. Eren turned towards the quiet brunette who was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “You okay there Sasha?” Eren asked with a raised brow. Sasha jumped but nodded nervously. There was loud chatter all around them. Eren glanced around seeing Armin talking to Mikasa as she was still perched at her drums. Mikasa’s eyes widened as she whipped her head towards where he was, but it was Sasha she was looking at. Armin must have told her about the performance that he, Armin and Sasha would be performing.

“Yesh, I am fine. Just a little jittery. I just don’t want to mess up you know? This is a lot of people to just stare at you.” Sasha admitted biting her lip as her hand feverishly dug through her short’s pockets pulling out some jellybeans and shoving them in her mouth. Eren flinched because one, it was hotter than satan’s ball sacks outside and the fact that were in her pocket in this heat and she just shoved the handful into her mouth.

“Eh, gross but okay. Whatever helps you I guess.” Eren mumbled. “But are you ready Sasha? It’s been a few minutes. Annie are you ready?" Eren asked as he turned towards the quiet blonde. She flipped him off as her response as Eren fake caught it and stuck it in his pocket. He was internally excited for Mikasa to find such a killer companion for the rest of her life. And for him to gain another sister, not that Annie wasn’t considered a sister already.

“Yes, now let’s get this over with.” Annie sighed. Eren nodded knowing Annie was starting to get antsy about the whole thing. Eren leaned down picking up a spare stool as he beckoned for Sasha to follow as she carried her Cello. He sat it down where at the mic where the second guitarist usually played as he adjusts the microphone to Sasha’s comfort. After she nodded getting settled into the seat Eren nodded trudging back to his own mic, but not before dragging his titled stool to his spot.

The crowd was starting to simmer down as Eren situated himself, eye siding both Armin and Sasha to see them both shifting in their chairs. Eren smiled with teeth shaking his head as he turned back before him.

“This next song was requested to us anonymously and being who I am, I love singing new material and requests. This song is a little out of our comfort zone, but we couldn’t be any happier with the challenge.” Eren said as he looked down at his guitar. Armin started the tune, every key hitting in precise coordination.

 _“_ _Heart beats fast, Colors and promises, How to be brave, How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow, One step closer, I have died every day, waiting for you, Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_.” He took a breath, his eyes glancing up to the crowd then to the side as he watched Sasha play beautifully with her eyes closed and her body moving in sync with the tune. “ _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything, take away, What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this, One step closer, I have died every day, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.”_

Eren stood up swiftly, not losing his chords as he turned around as he watched Annie confidently walk towards Mikasa. Mikasa oblivious to Annie as she gave Eren a funny look as to why he was watching her Annie cleared her throat grabbing the attention of Mikasa. “Kasa.” Annie’s quiet voice said into her ear mic _. “And all along I believed, I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more, One step closer, One step closer.”_ Annie kneeled down as Eren stopped his keys tossing a small square casing towards Annie who caught it flawlessly. Eren counted the beat as he started playing again meshing with the sound of the keyboard and cello.

“Annie, what are you doing?” Mikasa said with widened eyes. Annie glanced away with a blush on her cheeks as she opened the case.

“Mikasa Ackerman, will you marry me?” Annie’s voice asked firmly and a lot smoother than she thought it would sound. _“I have died everyday, waiting for you, Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more, And all along I believed, I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.”_ Annie took the ring from the slit, tossing the case to the side as the instruments played in the background, Eren’s voice now gone. “Marry me please?” Annie asked again. Mikasa didn’t answer right away as she turned her head slowly towards Eren who was still playing the guitar. He gave her a huge smile and winked her mouth slightly gaped open. He motioned for her answer as he nudged his head towards Annie.

“Annie, I-“ Mikasa started. Annie pursed her lips as she looked away, dejected. Annie sighed going to stand up, maybe it was too soon before Mikasa’s hand grabbed her wrist. “Wait, my answer isn’t no. But whose idea was it to do it in front of crowd?” She hissed looking around feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“So, you’re answer is yes?” Annie asked ignoring Mikasa’s comment. It was true it was Eren’s idea, but she had instantly agreed to the arrangement. She however wasn’t expecting the drummer to clam up at the idea of the crowd considering the bombshell played in front of an audience all the time.

“Yes.” Mikasa replied quietly as she held her left hand towards Annie. The crowd went into an uproar causing Mikasa to hunch into herself. Eren smiled brightly as he kept strumming cords as Annie slipped the simple ring onto Mikasa's finger.

“Congrats to Mikasa and Annie on the proposal!” Eren said as he turned back to the mic, his fingers holding the last chord as he stopped playing. Sasha followed shortly after him then lastly Armin landed his last note. There was cheering, whistles, and shouts through the crowd along with loud clapping. Mikasa walked her way towards Eren and stood next to him.

“Eren.” Her voice called. Eren turned towards her wearing a smile. “Thank you.” She whispered. Eren pulled his sister into an embrace. Never mind his sweating torso as he was pressed against her.

“Anything for you. Congrats sis.” Eren said into her ear as she squeezed him tighter. After a moment they pulled apart and started laughing. “Should we play a celebratory song for shit and giggles?” He asked looking around. Sasha had already vacated with her cello. She did an amazing job. Mikasa nodded as she grabbed Eren’s hand giving it a squeeze and headed back to her perch at her drums.

“Eren!” Girl voices squealed. Eren turned back towards the crowd to see a group of girls eye googling over him. He flashed them a quick smile. “Eren!” The voice shouted again causing him to turn back around as the girls tried climbing up the stage.

“What the hell.” Eren said as he took a step back. “Yo Conny!” Eren shouted loudly hoping he’d catch the male’s attention. “Jean!” The girls succeeded to get onto the stage and after that succession a few more fans decided to follow suit.

“Son of a bitch.” Eren muttered crossing his arms. “Hey, guys off the stage now!” Eren said firmly.

“Why?” A female whined as she gained distance on Eren. Eren sighed glancing around he fidgeted then realized his guitar was still strapped to him. Alright. Maybe if he started playing the idiot’s he’s been shouting for will turn their attention to him.

 _“_ _I wish you would step back, From that ledge my friend, You could cut ties with all the lies, That you've been living in, And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand, I would understand.”_ He backed away as he started playing and singing. The squeals made him flinch. “ _The angry boy a bit too insane, Icing over a secret pain, You know you don't belong, You're the first to fight, You're way too loud, You're the flash of light on a burial shroud, I know something's wrong, Well everyone I know has got a reason to say, put the past away.”_ Drums started up behind him as he twirled around the crowd gathered on the stage. Okay, so maybe the thrill of dancing around crazed fans was a little fun. The keyboard had joined in along with another guitar. Okay, so if his friends were joining into the song, where the hell was his bouncers?

“ _Wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, You could cut ties with all the lies, That you've been living in, And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand, I would understand.”_ He had to twist away from a grasp causing him to stumble and mess a chord up, but he quickly recovered as he got his footing. “ _Well he's on the table and he's gone to code and I do not think anyone knows what they're doing here. And your friends have left you, you've been dismissed  
I never thought it would come to this and I, I want you to know; Everyone's got to face down the demons. Maybe today, you could put the past awayyy.”_ There were now several people on the stage ranging from men and women, crazed teenage girls. Eren glanced around frantically to see the same looks upon those who were playing with him.

“What the hell do you guys you’re doing. Get off the damn stage.” A gruff familiar voice yelled cutting through the instruments. Levi, his knight in shining armor, appeared before Eren shielding him with his arms crossed. Hange took the other side of the stage baring her teeth.

“ _I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend. You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in. And if you do not want to see me again. I would understand, I would understand, I would understand. I would understand, I would understand. Understand_.” Jean, Marco, and Conny soon came running from the sides of the stage joining Levi and Hange on crowd patrol while the band continued playing. Eren moved from behind Levi as he headed back towards his mic. “ _Can you put the past away. I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, (I would understand) I wish you would step back, From that ledge my friend, (I would understand) I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend and I would understand. (I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend)  
I would understand (I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend) And I would understaaa-nnndddd.”_ Eren ended the song as he quickly yanked off his guitar rushing to the back of the stage passing Mikasa and Armin who tried to stop him but he shrugged them off as he jumped down and escaped.

His anxiety was going beyond crazy. What the fuck happened? Why did his bouncers take off? He could not withstand another stage incident. He pushed pass people trying to get to a scarcer area of the town square. He was glad everyone stayed out of his way.

“It’s insanely fucking rude to ignore someone when they are calling your name.” Levi’s voice spoke causing Eren to freeze in his tracks, shoulders tensed. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Eren sucked the inside of his cheek gently biting it.

“That shouldn’t have happened.” Eren stated. “I almost stopped playing and singing altogether on what happened the last time.” He sighed rubbing his fingers through his sweaty hot hair making the ends stick up.

“Shit happens.” Levi replied.

“Exactly. The last time I got injured. That’s why I have four bouncers and yet three of them were gone and the other one decided to join in on the playing so I was left trying to escape the crowd.” Eren said angrily. “And the fact of the matter, they never uttered a fucking word of leaving. They just left!” He growled curling his fists.

“Calm down kid.” Levi rolled his eyes. “What happened last time? Did a girl try to kiss you or some shit?” He half joked in his own way. Levi’s eyes watched the kid as his body tensed. Well, he definitely hit a sore spot.

“Not exactly.” Eren mumbled as his eyes caught a vacant bench his feet taking him towards it. Levi followed slowly behind him but remained standing when Eren sat down. “She stalked me first, then started showing up everywhere. I couldn’t get rid of her. Then during one of our shows she came up onto the stage with a knife and tried to stab me. She only managed to cut me but it was a close call. We didn’t play for a while after that but then we ended up getting the band back together because we were all low on cash and we haven’t had any real issues since that one time.” He explained tapping his fingers on his thigh. Eren glanced up at Levi whose face didn’t change expression but his eyes certainly did. Eren knew that Levi wasn’t expecting him to say that. There was a lot about Eren that Levi did not know. Which was perfectly okay. It didn’t bother him in the least because the less Levi knew about more of his depressing pass, the better off he would be.

“I actually think I remember hearing about that.” Levi inquired. “Heard she got detained for a few months then released.” Eren shrugged.

“I don’t know but I frankly don’t care.” Eren leaned back against the back of the bench letting his head fall backwards to where he peered up into the sky. Luckily there was shade from the tree harboring the spot beside the bench.

“I’ll start bouncing for your little singing fests as long as it doesn’t clash with my fights.” Levi offered. Eren blinked but kept his head lobbed back. Levi offering up to be his bodyguard. Another ‘did hell freeze over’ situation.

“You don’t have to do that.” Eren finally spoke up as a small breeze blew the tendrils of his hair, the glistening sweat drying up a bit from the light wind.

“You’re right I don’t have to do fucking shit, but I’m offering. If we’re going to make whatever we have going on work, then I can’t be having you get stabbed.” Levi explained letting his arms drop to his side as finally took the empty spot on the bench next to Eren, crossing an ankle over his knee and stretching his arm over the back of the bench as his fingers lightly grazed Eren’s hair. Eren snorted at Levi’s statement as he sat back up straight his neck screaming from the awkward position it was sitting in. His eyes found Levi’s as they stared at each other in silence.

“Oh, thank fucking god. You know you’re both a pain in the ass. I’ve been searching everywhere!” An exasperated Hange threw their hands up into the air.

“Can you shut up?” Levi asked with annoyance.

“Nope. Absolutely not.” Hange chuckled as they slammed down on the smallest space possible on the bench causing both men to scoot down with grumbles. “Now, what was that? Is that always an issue?” Hange asked curious as they turned their attention towards the both of them.

“Unfortunately, so.” Eren replied. “I this is the last gig I’m doing for a while.” He decided closing his eyes.

“What the hell kid. I just offered to fucking bodyguard your ass for your shows and now you’re quitting?” Levi fumed agitated. What an ungrateful little twerp.

“Yes, I’m aware and I agreed. I didn’t say I was quitting, I said for a while. We have played a lot gigs in the past few months, more so than normal. It’s probably time to take a break. I have school to focus on along with the mechanical titans and then I offered to help Jean and Kiser with a project on the side when I’m not working on the titans.” He explained.

“You take on too much Eren. You know you need more time to yourself. It’s not all about work you know?” Hange said finally leaning back as they all stared up towards the sky.

“I’m aware, but it keeps me busy.” He felt an elbow in his side causing him to jump. Levi wasn’t looking at him but was trying to catch his attention. “Oh, and I will make time for you too Levi.” Eren said with a wink. Levi lifted his arm up and wacked Eren across the back of his head causing said person to burst out laughing as he folded in half.

Hange squealed. “That is so sweet.” They cooed. Levi swiveled in his seat to give Hange the same whack but Hange jumped up too fast already seeing it coming. “No, but seriously Levi. Look the two of you. It’s insanely magnificent.” They clasped their hands together behind their back with a huge grin.

“You snidely little shitty glasses.” Levi growled. “Get out of here.” Levi shooed. “You’re giving me a migraine.” Hange bellowed a laugh as their hands moved to their belly.

“He’s such a funny hoot.” Hange stated. “Seriously Eren. What do you think?” Eren jumped not paying attention to Hange and Levi’s squabble. He glanced at the both of them. Levi looked the definition of sulking while Hange looked rather- devious.

“Uh, I guess?” He cringed realizing that he sounded insanely stupid. He rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry Hange. I wasn’t paying attention.” He admitted. Levi snorted but his lips remained closed. Hange waved Eren off.

“No problem sweety. I asked what you thought about you and Levi?” They repeated. Eren blinked. What did he think about him and Levi? Was this a trick question? He didn’t risk taking a look at Levi because he knew once their eyes connected, he would be in deep shit. He swallowed hard, the sensation almost making him shutter.

“Uhm I’m not sure how comfortable I am discussing this with you.” He admitted. “But he keeps me on my toes and gives me a run for my money so I like him. I hope that answer will satisfy you?”

“Yes yes. I’ll take it.” They said with a wink. “But Levi. Eren,” They started as their eyes landed on him. “I may not know you well, but you’re a good influence on my stud muffin. And I can see in your eyes he’s helping you. Please you guys don’t fuck it up for each other.”


End file.
